Meeting you again
by Shippers1412
Summary: Jinx decides to live on her own like a normal person. Make a great new life with a new name with a normal job. But fate keep pulling her into a certain redhead.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in love with Flinx when I saw lightspeed episode, yeah, I know it is already a long time ago but I just watch all teen titans episode this year. Sadly, there is no season 6.**

"See you tommowow, Teacher Jenny." A 5-year-old waved his hand in the air before running to his mother's arms, who smile a silent thank you at me and hug the boy.

I waved back at them and when the child and her mother had left the schoolyard, I turned around and enter the now empty classroom. I tidy up some of the mess that the children make before sliding the glass door and lock it.

I entered the teacher-office and placed the key to the classroom door on the key ring rack that placed beside the door, I saw that the other two class key is already hanging in the rack. I took my bag and jacket from my table. "See you guys tomorrow."

My co-workers are a teacher too. Lisa look up and smile at me with her beautiful smile, "Be careful Jen."

Aqriety, who is sitting not far from Lisa's, smile too but she holds the mischievous smile, "Make sure to get a handsome guy on way back." I just snort and turn to the door with my jacket on and my bag-rope already hangs on my shoulder.

My name is Jennifer Tom or you can call me Jenny, or my other name if you know is Jinx, the ex-leader of the criminal group named H.I.V.E five but I recommended you didn't call me that when I was in my disguised self. I am 21 years old women and now I work as a teacher in kindergarten. Why?

Because I really need a job but I do not have any certificate or CV to apply for a job and even if there any then maybe that is about my crime letters. I never really think of working in kindergarten too because of my past but a young woman see me and offer me a job to work at the kindergarten which I really was very happy (because finally, I got a job after a long 2 days hunting for it) and quickly accept it. I was, of course, surprised that she knew that I was looking for a job, I did ask her How? Why? and her answer is _"We really need help, and I think you are the perfect someone. Just a change."_

I did at first nervous and scared that I can't keep my power under control even though I wear the necklace but after knowing Lisa and Aqriety and the children I seem to have taken a liking to the environment around, besides the children here are all Angels, well some are the devil. Like mostly the boys always shout and make some girls cry. I sigh and remember that the boys always shout _cootie._

I stopped in front of my apartment door, my hand went into my bag and looked for the key to my apartment door and opened the door. I close the door when I enter and take off my shoes, hang my jacket on a hanger, and put my bag on the front desk of the sofa.

I sat on the sofa and took the TV remote and turned it on. My hands move towards my hair and I take off my black wig and throw it next to me. Slowly I take off the wig grip band that holds my hair and let my pink hair down.

Slowly I put it on my small table. I looked back at the TV interviewing a young man who seemed to be a teenager _"What's going on in there?" _while hearing what they say I take out the box that used to put contact lense in there from my bag and put my brown contact lense inside the box and close it.

The young man scratched the back of his neck with confusion _"I also do not know, first there was a bad guy named Starman and The titans came as usual and then suddenly I was outside."_

I stand up and get a glass of water. "He must be ..." I told myself.

How many years since the last time I saw him, 4 years maybe, the last time I see him when we all fought against Brotherblood and at that time I decided to choose my path. Leave everything without saying anything to anyone. I didn't regret my choice. Besides, I think Robin would be glad that I was gone. He never trusts me to begin with. Some hero is like him too and didn't believe that I turn good.

I look back at the TV where I saw that the villain is already tied up and the police are taking care of it in the background while the Titans are being interviewed by the reporter.

I could see Robin, Raven, Starfire, BB, Cyborg, and... Kid flash.

_"Oh my, What is bringing the famous Kid flash in Jump city?"_ asked the reporter to the person who is grinning that you would call charming or maybe handsome. His feature didn't show the cute side of him anymore and more showing the man. His sharp blue eyes and his masculine body that clearly showed in his spandex suit.

_"Just doing some hero stuff."_ He winks at the reporter who giggles back.

_'I guess the flirt is still a flirt.' _I thought and grit my teeth together.

Robin touches KF shoulder and says "We should get going." KF looks sad but nodded and give the reporter another wink with a kiss in the knuckle before zoom off into somewhere I don't care, I should not care about him, While the 5 titans enter the car and drove away.

The reporter blushes and says "Charming indeed." before return to the camera and explain the situation right now.

"I want to meet you." the word coming out of my mouth and I only realize it for a 15 second later, I shook my head desperately while shouting "No no no no, I can't think of that, I should move on."

I walk toward my bathroom and take a cold shower before heading to bed and sleep, I put my necklace in the small bed table. Once again it is about that damn speedster that keeps haunting my dream.

My hands move up and slam the button of the clock in the small bed table. I groan and move to take a warm shower. I go and take the thing that I left on the couch and the table yesterday and walk back to the bathroom to put it back.

First, I tie my hair then put my wig grip band and I push it upward to the line of my hair before putting the black hair wig and I open the contact lens holder and put the contact lens in my eyes to hide the pink cat-like eyes. I blink a couple of times to make sure that the contact won't fall off and I tug at my hair a little to make sure again that it was safe and tight. Children always love to pull my hair which sometimes annoyed me.

I wear a pink shirt with dark jeans. I check again in the window before walking toward the kitchen and cook myself a piece of bacon and egg with nice milk in the morning. I take a seat and began to eat my breakfast.

I walk toward my bedroom again and wear my necklace before I walk to the makeup table and put some makeup in my face to make it a natural color skin. I did try to sunburn my skin but it still will go back to the gray-pale color.

I check everything once again before heading toward the door. I lock my door and notice that there are many boxes in the door next to mine, I shrug it off _'Must be the new neighbor.'_

I turn my head around and walk to the elevator and head toward the kindergarten.

**See you guys in the next chapter, please review to let me know about what you guys think about this story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if my English is bad, not an English person. Please leave a review to know what you guys thought about this story. **

**WARNING: I don't own teen titans or anything.**

**Enjoy (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ***

I enter the kindergarten office and put my coat in my chair and my bag in my table. I turn my head to the side, I saw the headmistress from the open door of her office. I smile and said, "Good morning, madam."

She is a 37-year-old age woman and the owner of this place, the woman looks up and smiles "Still polite as usual, you know you can just call me by my name, Susan."

I said, "I like calling you madam because it shows my respect to you."

She sighs but the smile on her face didn't disappear, her hair is still showing the blonde color and her eyes are very a blue color one, I always like it, "There will be a new student here."

I look at Susan and wait for her to continue, "She is a special one, her parents are the famous people, I believe you know them, Robin and Starfire."

I shout out in surprise "They have a child?!" My mouth gape open.

The headmistress looks at me, her eyes are serious right now and nodded, "I am telling you this because I know that you are capable of doing it. That means that you can't tell anybody else who is her parents are or about this child."

Two people know about my past identity, and that is the headmistress and the person who makes this necklace. I tell Susan, first because she is the one who let me work here and second she believe that I want to change even though what I did in the past. I trust her too.

I nodded "So who is this child's name?" I walk closer to her table.

Susan takes a print paper and hand it to me, the paper show a picture of a small girl with black long hair and has green eyes and her name is Karen "Karie" Star. The girl has a light color skin as Robin had and her eyebrows are thick black color.

Age: 5

Like: Flower, silky.

"That's all?" I ask when there are only two things written in there about her.

Susan nods and suddenly there is knock on the door, for sure I know that it wasn't Lisa and Aqriety. I look behind and saw that the door opening slowly and first shows a man in his mid-twenties, I think, then a child appears still holding the man jeans tightly.

"Come and take a seat, ." as Susan point at the chair in front of her table. I put the paper on Susan's table again and begin to excuse myself but Susan stop me and ask me to stay.

I watch Mr. Grayson sit in the chair and Karen sit on his laps, "Karen, this is your teacher, why don't both of you get to know each other?" Susan smile sweetly at Karen. Karen looks scared for a second and looks at the man asking for approval.

The man nodded and put Karen down on the floor which Karen fastly run and grab my jeans to tug at it. I look down and smile sweetly too "Why don't we go to our classroom first?"

She happily nodded, I take out my hand waiting for her to hold it which she does it a second later. I close the door behind me and leave the man and Susan alone in the headmistress office.

"Karen, nice to meet you, my name is Jennifer." I squat down into her height and take her little hand as we do the handshake. She smiles and shakes it much faster to show her excitement.

"Nice to mewt you too."

I nodded and pointed at the picture with a flower "I see that you have a liking to flower."

She nodded.

I giggle a little at how cute the girl is, I wonder how can such a man with seriousness have this cute child well maybe mostly because of Starfire. She is a happy person and has a friendly personality. "So what kind of flower you like?"

She moves her cute tiny hand to her dress and point at the white flower in the middle of her chest, I smile and said: "That's a pretty flower, what's it called?"

"Lilyyyy." She shouted and raises both of her hands in the air.

I laugh and pat her head, "Nice choice." Suddenly there is a knock on the door show the man.

Karen runs to him and smile, the man squats down and moves his hand and caress Karen's hair and say with a gentleness "Karen, daddy gonna go now, be a good girl, okay?"

The little girl nodded and kiss the man on the cheek before saying "Bye-bye Daddy."

(A/N: Cuteeee)

The man stands up again and smiles at me "Please take care of her."

I stand up and smile "Don't worry Mr. Grayson, everything will be okay." I bow a little. I already get used to this stuff for the past four years I word here. I saw that Karen run beside me again and grab my index finger. I look at the man as he smiles and walks away.

Just as he went away another parents come and say "Morning, miss Jenny, as usual." As the mother let go of his son's hand and the son run inside already playing with the toy he loves so much. Both of the adults giggle.

"Why don't you play with him, Karen." Karen nodded and run toward the boy who smiles at her happily.

I say goodbye to the boy's parent and head out to welcome the other parents. I just notice that Lisa is already out there doing it. I walk toward her and do the same thing.

I watch all the children in my class play along, there is only 3 class in this kindergarten if you wonder why there are only 3 teachers here, well some of it because this kindergarten is not as popular as the others. My class is the Lily class, Lisa is the Rose class, and Aqriety is the Sunflower class. One class is 20 children but because my class is new, I only have 18 children. It's a very good thing.

I clap my hand and all of the children sit in the pillow quickly, I gesture my hand and move my finger forward and backward and point it at Karen to come here. She comes pretty quickly, I said: "Why don't we introduce you to the whole class?"

She nods and turns around to face the other children, She raises her hand and waves in the air "My nam is Karen Star, call me Karie, Nice to mewt you all."

I look at the children and say "What do we respond?"

They all shout "Nice to meet you too."

I clap my hand in happiness, "Then let's begin our lesson. Karie, you can sit beside Leo." I point at the boy with the orange hair that. The little girl nod and go to sit next Leo.

"Bye-bye, everyone." I slip open the door and let everyone out to see if they're parents are already there. Of course, I watch carefully too.

"Thank you, Miss Jenny." Say, Miss Wood as she takes her son's hand and they walk together out of the gate. We smile and wave goodbye to all of the parents that are thanking me, Lisa, and Variety.

"Hey, Jenny, do-" Aqri was about to say but cut when a child's voice shout.

"UNCLE WALLY!" I watch as Karie jump and lands in the man's arm. The man name Wally hugs the little girl in happiness. Who is that man? His red hair with the blue eyes that match him. The freckle in his nose bridge that the width is until under his eyes.

He snickers and twirl Karie for a 3 swirl before stop and place her in his hip, I watch as his mouth but I couldn't hear what they say because of the sound other children that are still here. Shouting and playing.

"So Jenny," I look back at Aqri "Do you want to go to the restaurant later? I and Lisa are going, Susan can't come because she has to take care of the thing, you come?"

I thought about a minute before shaking my head, "I'm sorry but today I have something to do."

Aqri looks at me sadly but then smile "Okay, it's okay but if you going on a date then it's okay to tell us."

I blush and shout "I don't have a date." Not loud enough that can make the people around me eyeing me.

Aqri snickers at me and patted my shoulder "I wonder." before going to her inside to check if there are other children inside.

I shake my head from side to side and suddenly felt a tug at my jeans which reflexly make me look down and saw Karie little hand is the one who does that. I squat down as she takes her little hand away "What is it?" I say in my sweetest voice.

She moves closer to me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek which made me shout inside my heart _'Such a sweet girl' _I touch my cheek which has been kissed, "Goodbai."

A large hand circle around Karrie's little body and pull her up, I look up and saw the man name Wally that make me remember that annoying guy again. Maybe because of the red hair or maybe because of his eyes. I stand up "Hello."

I smile and say "Nice to meet you, my name is Jenny." I take out my hand which he shakes after putting Karie in his hips and holds her with his other hand. His eyes are looking at me and giving a flirty smile. _'or maybe that,_' I thought inside my head when I remember about certain someone giving me that smile.

"Let's go home," Karie says as she takes a hold of his red hair and point at the tower T that you can see from here.

I giggle when I saw how his face showing hurt but he quickly hides it with a charming smile. I laugh a little and wave as he and the girl move toward the gate.

He is a handsome one, from the look of it I can see that Karrie knows about him so much. Maybe Robin's brother or maybe a friend, or maybe Starfire friend? Who knows. I shrug it off.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and look behind me, Lisa smile "Boss is calling you." I nodded and walk inside the building leaving Lisa in my stead as she watches the children, Aqriety is not far from Lisa which I just realize that she already come back from checking.

I open the door and stop at Susan's door. I knock a little and open the doorknob slowly and letting myself enter when I saw that Susan smile at me and wave her hand to told me to sit down. I close the door and take a seat at the chair in front of her table.

"So how is it?"

I thought for a moment about what she means about but then it suddenly clicks me that she is talking about Karrie "She seems okay, There is nothing unusual about her."

"That's good. While you are teaching her, I want you to watch carefully the bracelet that she is wearing. That is what keeps her power inside and didn't let out, just like you." She rests her chin on her palm as her elbow is touching the table.

I nodded._ 'So she got her mother power.'_

"And if it's broken, I want you to take her away, like far from the children. I didn't mean to treat her like a monster but she is still a child after all and didn't have many experiments at controlling her power, her parents are already giving us an agreement."

"Is there anything I should know?"

Susan thought for a minute before opening her drawer that is on her left and put a small paper and pushes it toward me. I look at the paper and saw the number. I already know who number it is because of the T logo on the left.

"Just in case there is an emergency, call this number. I already have one so you can take this one."

I take it from the table and shove it inside my jeans pocket.

"You may leave now."

I nodded and head home.

**Sorry if there still no romance here. Leave a thought about what you guys think about this story. Sorry again if my English is not like greatness, not an English person. Still trying to learn many things. (=^▽^=) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up, I'm really in the mood sorry if there are any wrong word used.**

**WARNING: I don't own any teen titans including the character. I'm just a hopeless fan that hopes in some universe that Flinx is gonna be together. ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/**

**Enjoy ▼ω▼**

I close the door of my apartment and lock it. As usual, I take off my jacket and hang it in the hanger and take off my shoes and put them back in the shoe rack. I walk and put my bag in the living room table and grab the remote and turn on the TV.

I watch as another robbery is happening and the cameramen are filming the villains run away and the Titans are following them from behind before they out of sight. The camera moves back to the reporter as the reporter says "The titans are on the chase with a villain name BeutyScarlet, The hostage is being taken safely by the police. Now our helicopter will try to chase the Titans and the villain. Back to you, Jessica."

As the Layer change into a lady that sits in front of the table with paper in her hand. like usual reporter does.

I walk toward the kitchen and take a glass and fill it with water. I look at the window and there I could saw the lightning of red and blue. My room floor is quite high so I can see many things and there is no tall building to block the view.

But I couldn't see where the Titans and the villains go, maybe they're already so far from the crime scene and not in my range sight. I look up at the sky and it was showing that it's going to rain any soon. I return to the kitchen and put the glass on the counter.

I open my fridge and decide to cook some chicken soup. I should buy more ingredients for tomorrow and the other next day. I take out all of the chicken soup ingredients and start cooking.

After a while, I look at my perfect chicken soup. I take a sip to taste it and it was perfect, the smell is perfect too. I take a small bowl and fill it. I close the pot with the lid and turn off the fire. I open the rice cooker and take out the little bowl and fill it with the rice. I take the bowl of soup and rice to the table and soon I return to the kitchen to take the glass and fill it back with water before moving back and start eating the food.

After I finish I put it in the sink and start cleaning it. I look back at the pot, There still many in there and it would be waste to throw all out. I take a big bowl and put all of the food inside the pot to the big bowl. I put the bowl inside my fridge.

I move and turn off the TV and walk toward the bathroom to remove everything before heading back to bed.

I sit in the chair and watch the children play around the playground. I saw that the boys are running and chasing the ball while some of the girls are drawing in the sand and some other again are playing with the flower and some other again are playing the slide.

I watch Karie play with her new girlfriend since yesterday she always plays with Leo so I worried a little. I giggle a little when I saw that she happily bounces up and down as her but hit the soft mattress at the end of the slide.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw two boys run to me, both of them is looking scared. I worried and already squat down as they arrive in front of me. "What's wrong?" I ask both of them with worrying eyes.

The other boy that is looking scared just as scary as the other point with handshaking at something or maybe someone and I follow it and land on the man with a black jacket and a hat that closes all of his hair and wearing a black mask. His eyes are hidden too under the shadow of his hat.

I felt uncomfortable all of sudden but I can't show that to the children. I notice it too that all of the children are already scared by the man who appeared and already move far away. I pat both of the boys in the head before standing up and "Thank you, now go and play."

I move toward the person but I can't help but feel nervous and maybe scare. _'Why does this man here? Is he one of the parents? Is he a stalker? or maybe... this person knows about me. Damn it. I should get ready if he attacks.' _My hand moves to my chest to touch the thing that holds my power before a move back to my side.

I stop in front of him. Thank goodness some planks use as a fence to make the space between us. "Is there anything I can help?"

The man says nothing and didn't move a budge. Then suddenly I tense _'MAYBE HE IS A GHOST! BUT ISN'T THAT MEAN THAT MY POWER WON'T WORK ON HIM.' _I Panic inside my head. Trying to think about something else, because this is so damn scary. A man out of nowhere stand and watching the children play around, with most of his wearing is black. Now, this sounds like a horror movie.

Then his hand move which made me tense even more. His finger point directly at me and that made me tense but just to be sure I move to the side and for a second I was glad that his finger didn't follow me but I tense up again when I just realize that is pointing at one of the children.

Quickly I move my head and watch where he points. The children are looking at me and the man and many of them scare, no, all of them were scared and some are already on the stage about to cry. My eyes wide open when I saw that it was pointing at...

I look back at the man's face then move to his hand and then his hand and then his finger and this time, without doubt, he is pointing at Karie, who is shaking with scare too. I felt a sweat falling from my forehead.

I felt the urge to hex him and make him flew away but I have to hold myself because I didn't want to make any commotion and no one should know that I am Jinx. I saw him and then say with a loud voice like angry, "What do you want?"

Without a warning the man grab my wrist and pull me a little closer to him and say with such a scary low voice that I hope won't become a bad dream "Give her to me and I will let you all free." His grip in my wrist tightening. His head moves up a little as I saw his perfect yellow eyes show the evilness.

I twirl my hand around to make him let go and using my free hand to push his grip of my wrist, but I stop and spit at him "No way in hell."

His grip becomes more tighten that I sure will leave my skin swollen and then he moves and takes something out of his jacket pocket and I saw something shining in there but suddenly a smoke bomb appear and I quickly use my gymnastics to kick his face and jump a few feet away from him.

"Titans go!" I saw as Robin and the other member come. Starfire shoots her green bolts at the smoke and careful enough not to let any of it hit the children.

I move back and toward the children and move my hand to shield them all. "Come let's get inside." Some of the children nodded and run back inside scared but others already cried but still running. I follow behind them carefully and lead them toward the classroom but I still stay at the door and watch.

"Hold!" Robin shout.

They were waiting for the smoke to go away, I look carefully at the still thick smoke, slowly after a few seconds have passed, the smoke disappears a bit my eyes widen and saw that there is no one there.

I could hear Robin let out a growl and shout "Search the area! KF, I need you to take care of things here."

'NOOO!' I shout reflexly at my head when I hear his name, I didn't even realize that he was there, maybe he hides. Suddenly a gust of wind comes and the man that has his still red hair and blue eyes stop in front of me.

Some of his features changes, more serious and more showing his muscle, didn't have the childishness that I once knew. Showing more of adultness. His sharp blue eyes are like pulling me closer and without realizing my eyes move down to his mouth, I could feel the wanting to feel that lips again. tasting it. I quickly take my eyes away before I fall any deeper. _'Bad Jinx.'_

Slowly and hoping he didn't realize I try to slide close the door but stop when his hand stops it. 'Damn.' Reflexly I say it inside my head. I look into his hand and didn't dare to look up "We are going to continue our class if you don't mind."

"I understand but can you tell me what happens before?" His hand touch mine that still in the door. I flinch a little. His warm hand giving me a weird vibe to all my body. First, there is something wrong with my stomach and My head almost stops working because they keep saying something I don't know or maybe don't want to know then my hearts are beating loudly.

'No, stop beating that fast, it's already in the past. Stop It.' I shout inside me, as I slowly and calmly take my hand away from his touch and try not to do it suddenly to make him look uncomfortable or notice something. "Please, the children are scared. You must leave, there is nothing I could tell."

He seems to feel my uncomfortable and nod before dashing away to another place.

I close the door and hit slowly my forehead to the glass_ 'Why? Why I still felt it? I should have not felt it, I already practice not to show it, I should have already moved on. Why?'_

I felt single tears fall from my eyes and slide in my cheek leaving a trail. I slap my cheek hard and wipe away the tears 'Focus on the children. Don't think about the past again.' I felt a pain suddenly and look at my wrist.

I can feel my wrist is starting to feel sore and I could see the swollen that showing in my wrist. Good thing today I wear a long sleeve shirt so all I have to do is pulling the sleeve until my wrist is hidden, I do the same to the other hand to not make suspicious.

I walk toward the classroom, that is my class. The door is already open and I surprised when I saw most of the students are already sleep and Lisa and Aqri are doing the job. I smile at them. They notice me and smile back.

As Lisa put the last child into her bed and pat her head while singing some lullaby to all. Aqri is already stand up and move toward the door which is where I was. Lisa follows after that. I move out of the way to let them out.

Lisa closed the door and look at me worried "What happens?"

Aqri crossed her arm and wait for me to answer, I sigh in defeat before explaining to them about the man and the titans and how the children's all crying but I didn't say anything about the man pointing at Karie or about my wrist. I say my thank you to both of them too.

"Why don't you take a nap? you look worse. We will explain it to Susan when she got back here."

I nod and agree to take a little nap before any of the children wake up, maybe I need some nap to clear my head.

I say my good-bye to all of the children as they go back to their home with their parents. I smile at all the children, it's very nice to become children and didn't have to think anything else, just follow where life still about fairy tale and fun.

I saw Karen is being lifted in the air by her uncle again. He notices me and walks toward me, making Karen sit on his shoulder. I saw Karen's little hand is holding his red hair in a quite tight tug. He stops in front of me and waves a little at me with his other hand that didn't hold Karen.

"Nice seeing you again Mr. West."

"Please just call me Wally."

I nod and respond "Then you may call me Jenny." _'Just keep calm, he is not him.'_

I look at his blue-ish eyes and red hair, it's not common to see someone have a red hair but then there is that stupid man with yellow and red spandex, but it's not like Wally was him right? All I can do is hope that what I thought is right about Kid flash and Wally is a different person.

"Well, then it's a pleasure to meet you, miss beautiful like the sakura bloom, miss Jenny." He takes my hand and lifts it to kiss it in the knuckle, which I awkwardly just blush, I try hard not to think about how stupid I look, maybe like a love-struck teenage girl.

I smile back and take my hand away from him slowly "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Wally." then give a curtsy bow. I laugh a little when I think about how cheesy that sound.

He grins at me "Well then, thank you so much for taking care of this little devil," Karie pulls his hair in annoyed and he winches "We will take our leave. See you later." He turns around and began to walk away. I watch Karie wave her good-bye and I wave a little.

"Jenny."

I turn around and saw Susan looking worried at me, she gestures me to come inside which I oblige and follow her, we stop at her office room. She closes the door behind me and told me to take a seat while she takes a seat on the other side and face me, "I hear what happen today."

I carefully look at my lap where there I can saw my wrist still hidden, in my sleeve _'Good' _"I see."

"What happens?" She says. I didn't need to see her face to saw the seriousness combine with worried, I can hear all of it just from her voice.

I sigh and look up, so now our eyes are in contact "A man wear in black suddenly show up and scare all of the children, first he pointed at them, I think you know who he pointing at. Then he says to hand her to him after that the Titan arrives..." My voice is beginning to lose its volume as I remember that happen today.

Emotion fills me all of sudden, my fist clenches together, ignoring the hurt in my wrist. I tremble in angry, upset at my weakness, and annoyed. If only I have my power then I can hex him and make him regret messing with me and my children.

"It's not your fault, you do a great job at protecting her and the children. Why don't you get a rest?"

I nodded and began to stand up and move to my table to pack my things.

**See you guys in the next chapter, I will update as soon as I can because when next year I have to prepare myself for the exam but I will make sure to update. Leave a review is appreciated and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up and school will start in a few more days (∩︵∩) so there is a high chance that I can't update for a while.**

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

** Enjoy (o≧▽ﾟ)o**

"Need a little help?" I jumped a little in surprise and quickly turned to the source of the sound but because of that suddenly, it made me spin quickly without noticing my legs which accidentally crossed my other legs which made me lose balance. Masculine, hard, and warm hands catch me before I hit the cold ceramic.

"Are you okay?"

I open my eyes and come face to face with Wally West. I suddenly blush at how close his face was to mine. He looks at my face then chuckles a little, that enough to make me feel something weird in my heart.

I blush nervously because of the people that passing by, giving us a weird stare. He notices it too and slowly straightens up, helping me too with his hand on my waist and the other take my palm in his hand to help me. I put my free hand on his shoulder to help the process.

I let go of his shoulder and quickly move back a couple of steps to make more space between us, I take a deep breath and try to calm myself up. I let out a big sigh twice before turning to Wally who still watching me with an amused face.

_'Damn heart stop it!'_ I smile at him when I already calm myself "Fancy meeting you here, Wally."

"I'm sure there's nothing fancy to meet in the supermarket, but when a beautiful woman is right in front of me then I must say that I'm lucky."

I almost snort at his word, I stop myself and try to act polite, not like my past self but sometimes it's hard to act polite. "Well, I must be lucky to meet Wall West, the handsome lad." It comes out like a sarcastic. Good then.

"Hate me that much?" He smirks and I think my head is wrong again because I think he is so damn handsome with that smirk. I wonder how many women that fall from that smirk and what number am I to all the woman in his life. For sure it was not the first or the second, probably the hundred or maybe thousand.

I turn around, try to ignore him and begin to take the can again.

A warm heat appears behind me and I didn't dare to look back because I know that my face probably will hit his chest. He grabs the can in easy because his height is so far different than me and takes a step back before looking at the label, "I see that you like blueberry jam." Before shoving the can in my direction.

I take it in embarrassment because of the warm that I still can feel behind me and put it in the basket-groceries that I put on the floor to get the can. I take my basket-groceries and pull it up with my right hand "Thank you." I was about to walk away when suddenly his hand my left wrist in a tight grip that enough to make me flinch in hurt at the pain, making me let go of my basket-groceries to take hold of my pain wrist. I could hear the sound of my groceries bum into each other.

"Oh sorry." He let go pretty quickly and look at the wrist that he just held. "What happens?"

"None of your concern." I look away and avoid his gaze when he just intensely stares at my left wrist. I hide my wrist behind me as if hoping that he would stop it, "What do you want?" I ask still not looking at him.

"I need your help."

"What if I say no?" I ask almost immediately.

"Well, I just help you, and I think-"

I look back at him and crossed my arm in front of my chest, cut him in "Okay, I get it, what do you need help for?"

not this time his eyes is the one that looks away from me, he looks slightly nervous as his pupil look down and up, I raise one of my eyebrows to say that I'm waiting.

"Well, can you teach me how to cook a pancake?" He looks me which again I look at him weirdly.

"You could easily learn that from Youtube. What era are you live in?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Ermmm, I prefer real-live teaching." I scratch the back of his neck, before move his hand and look at me with those puppy eyes (damn he good). I could see the woman in this area that is around us would probably accept his offer just as soon as it comes out from his mouth a yes would be shouted.

"I don't have much time, ask someone else."

"Pretty please?" He says in a husky voice that I wonder how can he do that!? This time again I can't say 'no' BECAUSE of the whisper that coming toward me. I could hear some of it like 'Poor him, that woman is so evil.' or from an old woman 'Poor lad have to bother with her.' Or maybe a deadly stare from such a beautiful lady.

I grit my teeth in annoyance and shut my eyes. Because of that, I didn't catch the evil smirk that shows in his face that shows from the corner of his mouth "Alright, now please stop that."

I open my eyes to catch him smiling at me and grab both of my hand in his grasp and clasp both of them together before lifting it "Thank you so much." I look away quickly and again I miss that he was staring at my left wrist.

"You will prepare the ingredients, First let's go to -"

"Let's do it tomorrow, it was getting late and Your wrist is hurt." He cut in quickly, his eyes showing concern when I look back at him.

I raise my eyebrow and look at him suspiciously "Why?" The question comes out from my mouth before I can take them back. _'Didn't he just say that because of your wrist, besides he is being a perfect gentleman and let you have a nice perfect rest like you plan, Why are you being so damn suspicious of him?'_

"I have something to do after this." He looks down and I just realize it that lay on the floor behind his feet were a basket-groceries that have a bottle of wine, a wine glass and a bucket of roses. _'So he already has someone else?'_ for some reason I want to hit my head.

Slowly I take my hand away from him "Okay, You better show up in the morning to get the note and then after school lets meet at Sugar in the Sword street then let's go to -"

"Your place."

"Ok- what? Why?" I ask suspiciously and maybe a little horrified. I felt obnoxious at the suggestion that makes me I surely take a little step back and ready to run If he tries to rape me.

"My place is a mess." He said sheepishly and rub the back of his neck, looking away from me.

_'I wonder what or maybe it was who the cause of that.'_ I say sarcastically inside my head.

"Okay, I will tell you tomorrow after school. Now if you excuse me, I need to pay this. See you tomorrow Wally." as I take the basket-groceries that had been on the cold floor. He nodded and take the basket-groceries behind him and I turn around to walk toward the cashier when suddenly I felt a warm hand that is touching my hand.

I look at my right to saw him smiling at me and grab the basket-groceries from my grip -that I loosen a bit because of the shock- and hold it in his left hand and began to walk toward the cashier. I still stood there for a good 30 second gaping at him at how boldly and easily he took the basket-groceries away from me. I run toward him immediately.

"What are you doing taking someone else groceries?" I move my hand to take my basket-groceries back to my hand. But he easily lifts it away from me.

"Your wrist is hurt, Let me help you carry this." He says in a tone that I think It was a concern.

I scowl and once again try to catch my basket again but he lifts it away fro me easily again "I don't need your solicitude, I can take care of myself."

"Jenny, let me help you then we can get this over with or we can just play catch it all night though I wouldn't mind it at all." He lifts it away from me and looks teasingly at me.

I glare at him "You are not going to let me carry that any time soon right?" I point at my basket.

He just smiles gorgeous at me. _'Someday I will swipe that smile away from his face.'_

I sigh in defeat and move to the queue that is forming almost in all of the cashiers. He follows me. I murmur at him "I still paying for my stuff." He was about to complain, I am sure he was but he looks at the clock at his watch before nod.

When it's finally our turn, we both pay for our things. I scowl once again when I saw that he was taking my plastic bag that has all of my groceries in there. He takes it and I follow closely behind him and trying to get the plastic carefully without him known but somehow he always knows where I'm going to strike.

He leads me to the parking lot and his car, he opens the bunker and places our stuff inside. I try hard not to be amazed at this person, I mean come on he has the Volkswagen Arteon not to mention it was in a gold color and have the flash sign on each side. _'Must be Flash fans'._

He opens the passenger door to me, I snort -don't care about being polite anymore- and get inside. The sit is comfy and I watch him half circle the car to get into his seat and starting the engine. He looks at me and smiles. I just watch him with my arm crossed, try not to return the smile but I stiff a little when I saw that he was moving a little closer that I lift a hand and push him away.

"Wha-"

He was a masculine man and almost part of his body is hard as stone so there's no way that I could push him away. I could feel his hot breath on my neck then suddenly gone and I heard a click sound. I open my eyes to saw him already in his space, giving me one eyes brow up.

My face must have gone red at the realization and I quickly look away, hoping that the dark in the care would hide away my embarrassed face "You're an idiot." I sneer at him.

"Safety first, what do you expect? Or maybe you want me to kiss you. I don't mind making out in the car." He winks at me.

_'I want to Hex him'_ I shout inside my head, my finger is twitching, "Get going West, you are testing my patience." I give him one of my dreadful tones.

He laughs a little before saying "Where are we going, madam?"

"To LeonSWQ Apartment."

He finally hit the gas. We drove in the car in silent. He parks his cars in the parking lot. I argue with him in the parking lot because he keeps insisted to help me and will only leave me when we are already in front of my doorstep.

I called him a stalker which he teases me back and using his flirt tone. I receive many flirt sentences from every insult I throw at him. Deep down in my heart, I miss this moment fighting and flirting and suddenly turn into a romantic moment, the difference is just there is no romantic moment and the person in front of me isn't Kid flash but Wally West. Never him.

I sigh in defeat as I lead him into the elevator, I press the button 19 and wait for the elevator to stop at floor 19. It did felt weird for me, first because I knew that he has someone that wait for him and second, we are doing what couple would do. I just need to hope that his girlfriend or maybe fiance or maybe worse, his wife won't beat the hell out of me.

We stop and I walk to the left a little and stop at my doorstep, I insert the key and lift my right arm, he of course understand and put the handle section to me, I take it and already turn away "Thank you for your help, Wally." I say before closing the door behind me.

Jinx POV end

Wally POV

I look and smile at the now-closed, Jenny is a beautiful woman and has an amazing personality. She is smart and didn't fall quickly to my flirt which is more fun. I love her black hair that is soft and lets out a smell of rose and combine with honey.

'But she will never be her.' I smile sadly to myself, I walk a couple of steps and open my apartment door which is beside Jenny. I laugh when I can imagine her face when she saw me that is her new neighbor. I bet she would show some weird expression and try to say something. her mouth probably going to open and close like a gaped fish.

I snicker at that. I take off my shoes and look around my apartment. It wasn't messy, I always keep my apartment tidy and clean. Never messy. I walk toward the kitchen table and put my plastic bag there. I put out the wine and the glass, leaving the rose inside.

With my superspeed, I take off the lid and pour some of the liquid into my glass. I do remember how the latest glass wine that I have broken. I walk toward the couch where I spot a black-lace bra laying in the arm side, _'Maybe Sarah or Wendy or maybe someone else has left it._' I don't remember who has it and I don't care.

I take it and throw that in the bin.

I take a sit on the couch and play around with my drink while thinking about Jenny. She clearly has some information that she hasn't tell us and that includes the headmistress of that kindergarten. When I was as the handsome and attractive Kid Flash, Womens would easily fall into my hug as if scared from what happened.

Jenny look scared and displease when she saw KF. I did try my flirting skill but that makes her flinch in scared. I was very surprised and thought come to my head like asking what have I done to her? I mean you probably move closer to hero right?

I look at slightly her tremble form, for a normal human maybe she looks perfectly fine but because of my speed I could see it, I have the feeling that if I slightly touch her she would run away or maybe worse. So I decided to just leave her alone and let her calm down.

I heard a buzz in my pocket, I take it out the T-communicator, I flip it open to show Robin face "Report."

I take a sip "She did have information that we didn't know. I will try my best to make her spill it out."

"Kid Flash..." Robin glared at me, I know what that stare means.

"I don't always do that kind of thing." I snort and take another sip at my drink.

"Yeah tell me that when almost all of the suspect and the witness I found-"

"As long as I get the information is okay right?"

Robin sigh "It felt like you are torturing yourself." His voice is cleary shown the concern and worried at his close friends.

I look at the drink for a long time and ignoring Robin's word.

"Miss Tom is a nice person and Karen love her. I just wish that you didn't-"

"I just ask her to teach me pancakes alright." I quickly cut him, not wanting to hear the rest.

He raises one eyebrow behind the mask and asks in disbelieve "Pancake? Really?"

"Yeah, now wait for the report tomorrow." I shut the communicator and throw it at beside me. I look at the ceiling for a couple of hours before deciding to stand up.

I walk to my room with the glass still in my hand, I stop and open the bottom shelf from my closet and take out the picture with frame, I wipe away the small dust and get a clear picture of it, "I miss you." After many years of trying I still can't get her out of my head.

I drink all of the content inside my glass and put it in the small table beside my bed and change into my Kid flash outfit as flash and run in the night with the roses in my hand to that place.

end of Wally POV

**Once again, I still not very good at English **(∩´∀`)∩**. Leave a review to tell me how you guys thought about this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny POV

I say my morning greeting to every child and parent that comes. Some of the parents come to me and say their thank you for teaching and guarding their child. After the parents say goodbye to their child, their child would run inside and already playing with some toys. I wear my blue shirt, not long sleeves because the swollen is slowly disappearing and it wasn't as bad as yesterday but I still wearing a wristband.

I look around the people that coming and go, expecting to see a red-head person that has blue eyes. I saw Lisa is chatting with two mothers that, while Aqriety is talking to a young man, from this far I can see that She have a little blush on her cheek. I never saw that man before and he looks like a geek. Hair is brown with red sunglasses and his eyes have a dark brown color. He is not fat but not masculine either.

I just smile wickedly and found something to tease Aqri with. My eyes move around again.

When suddenly I saw a man, he is wearing a brown fedora hat that makes his face shadowed and long jacket with black color. I can see his left eyes that looking at me as if testing me. He is wearing a mask. A mask that I knew belongs to someone but he already dead, that is what Robin says.

My body felt tense and I felt like I can't move, nor can I breathe. His stare is like suffocating me. I felt my lung shout for air but my nose and mouth didn't dare to take any. For a moment I felt like he knew me, I felt scared. The sound of children becomes a blur as well as the other except the person. I only can heart the beating of my heart that is getting stronger and I can feel my sweat that is falling leaving a trail.

Suddenly someone touches my shoulder, the chill runs down to my system making me spun around quickly and slap the hand away from my shoulder and move into a fighting position. I could see that many stare move to me but my eyes move to the person in front of me and there I saw. Lisa is looking shocked and her hand is frozen in the air.

I turn around again in a quick move but there's no him, I blink twice. There is no man in black, no man with a mask, only an empty space that I know he was there a second ago. I felt a warm hand touches my shoulder again, "What's wrong?".

This time I turn around slowly. I was shocked to think about anything else. He suddenly was gone. I look up and saw Lisa's eyes, pure worried. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. I straighten my back and touch Lisa's hands that are still in my shoulder "Sorry."

In the background I could see that Aqri tries to calm the situation and say something stupid like I have a boyfriend problem or something, I not in the mood so I ignore it and beside it works, everyone stares slowly focuses on something else.

"Is that the man from yesterday?" Lisa asks.

I think about it for a minute before shaking my head. Sure both man is wearing a black long jacket but I was sure that the yesterday man has a big posture and his eyes are like a lizard, so yellow and the Irish are almost like my cat-eyes but his iris thinner. _'Was that Slade?' _I thought inside my head and look back Lisa, _'She can see him, so that means that I'm not crazy or imagining, who is he? was that Slade?' _"I don't think so."

"Hey, what's up?"

I look up at Wally West who is standing beside Lisa with his perfect smile _'I really should need to stop thinking like that about him.'_ I shout inside my heart and try to not forget that he already has a girlfriend or maybe fiance but I ninety-nine sure that he doesn't have a wife because I didn't see the ring on his finger. Surely a man like him would proudly show the wedding ring to anyone and make sure that he was the happiest man alive. I look a little up from his head where I can see Karie sitting on his shoulder.

"Morning miss Jenny, miss Lisa," Karie says in her usual happy voice.

Lisa smile at him "Nothing, just some weird dude looking at Jen and morning too Karrie."

Wally raises his left eyebrows "Boyfriend problem?" and smiles teasingly at me.

I grit my teeth in anger, I look sharply at him and I saw that he flinch a little but a second later he already back to his usual calm self. His eyes are looking away and try to keep calm by removing Karie carefully from his shoulder. I keep staring at him until I heard a giggle.

Lisa giggles a little that makes me look sharply at her this time, She flinches too and laughs lamely "Hey J-Jenny, I will greet the other children, come and play inside Karie." as she gestures Karie to go inside which the child nod and run inside, Lisa quickly move beside Aqri.

"So?" I heard his voice, I move my eyes back to him "Stalker problem then?"

I glare at him and shook my head in 'no' "None of that. Just some weird looking dude., like Lisa just say."

"Hmmm, so where is this so-called 'dude'?" He looks around.

I raise my eyebrow at him "Why?"

"So I know who is my rival." He wiggles his eyebrows. His voice and eyes contain the seductive and flirty. I only answer him with roll my eyes and give him a stare that says I-am-not-affected.

He just keeps smiling, which annoyed me "Besides its none of your concern." I move my hand to my pocket and take the pice of paper that I fold and held it up for him to take it.

If I pay attention to his eyes then maybe I can see the hurt in there before it went away pretty quick and change into his usual smiley face. He takes it from my hand and opens the fold. "Buy all the ingredients and let's meet up in Cafe name sugar." I say.

He folds the paper again and moves it to his mouth to kiss it with a wink "Thank you, My lady." I bite my tongue a little to hold the blush from spreading. I casually turn around and move inside the building when I heard the first bell ringing.

* * *

"Freak!" I look up from my book and look at the child that just shouts that. As I expected it was Juliet's voice, the child that always boasts about herself. Her parents are rich and she has pretty straight blonde hair as well as pretty blue sapphire eyes.

She was pointing at Karie with her little bubbly hand. A small group formed behind Juliet while the other still doesn't know what's going on. Each side of Karie stood Leo and Joy but both are looking as confused as Karie, who just got accused of something she didn't know.

"Youw is a freak!" Juliet shout again.

I look scared of her but I still keep my expression calm. Slowly I move closer to calm the situation. "What's happen here?" I sit on my knees.

Juliet looks up at me in the mad expression "Thaw man point at you!"

Karie shouts back with anger in her expression too "Did not."

I put my hand on Juliet's little hand that is pointing at Karie and slowly lower it. My eyes warmly look at her "Pointing is bad."

Suddenly a boy steps forward, Brick shout at me "Buwt I see it too, twe man is pointing at her." Brick hand move and point at Karrie too. This time Leo steps forward and moves his arm up like protecting Karie, which I smile at the cutest, _'Someday maybe I will die of cuteness'_. Leo shout "It is not."

Leo's hair is orange and he has brown eyes, he always with Karie since her first day here. I might ship them but they are still too young to that kind of relationship.

I clasp my hand to make all of them look at me and not glaring at each other, "Okay, okay guys. First of all, the man isn't pointing at Karie, he was just point at the beautiful flower that is behind Karie and want to give it to the woman he love so much." _'Such a big fat lie. Damn brain, can't you think other realistic stories.' _

I make my face in happy as hoping that the children wouldn't suspect me, I begging inside my head that no one of them would question me. I saw that the children look at me confused before Leo say to Juliet and her follower "Look, even teacher is deny it."

I look at Leo and shout_ 'Thank you for believing in such a stupid story!'_ inside my heard before looking at Juliet who is looking very red with anger. I try to touch her back but she uses her little hand and slaps it away then she jumps back a little and looks at me in anger. I look back at her in my serious tone this time "Juli, Apologize to Karie."

She looks shocked at me "I didn't do anything wrong."

I shook my head in no then again I try to put my hand in her little small back, this time she didn't slap it away but sigh in defeat, "Okay," Her eyes move to Karie "Sorry Karrie." Karie smiles while Leo lowers his arm to his side again.

I smile happily and began to stand up "Now, let's begin our nap times." I watch all of the children move and take their little blankie out, I move and help them to put it tidily in a row. After 5 minutes and 24 seconds later, all of the children are already inside their blankie and ready to take a nap. I sit in my usual spot that is in the corner of the room.

Juliet smiled at me, I smile back. When nap times come, Juliet is always the fastest one and always puts her small mattress beside me. I didn't know why but I think it was because I always put my palm on her little forehead. At first, I touch her forehead because she was having a nightmare and I was thinking of a way to calm her down and when I touch her forehead she actively calms down which makes it like a routine. I don't mind it at all.

Then I began to sing a lullaby to makes all of the children fall asleep.

* * *

"So?" I heard his voice echoing in my kitchen as I look up from my book. He was wearing my apron and holding an egg with a bowl on his other hand. He smiles cheekily at me and walks toward me who was still sitting on my comfy couch.

"First, in a large bowl, sift together the flour, baking powder, salt, and sugar," I say and follow the instruction in the google that I found and I already remember it. He nods and moves back inside the kitchen and tries to do as I instructed. I really trying hard not to take off my eye contact, it was getting itchy and I want to let my pink hair fall but of course, I can't do it because of this stupid man who wants someone to teach him and didn't use the internet as many people do.

I jump a little when I heard a loud bang coming from inside the kitchen. I quickly put my book down and jump out of the couch and walk toward my kitchen, from the door I could see that a figure that almost covers in white and it was none other than Wally West when I finally get a great view. The floor around him is cover in white too, some even land on the counter. He slowly turns around in my directions and I could see that he was holding a small bag of flour that it seems the middle have been rip apart. All I can think of the explanations is because he uses to much force to open it.

I deadpanned at him "What the hell are you doing?" and he just smiles sheepishly at me with his white mouth.

I just sigh and move to take a towel in the small drawer in my kitchen before moving close to him, I take the bag from Wally and put it in the counter. I throw the towel to his face and reflexly he catches it fast. I first thought it was weird but I just ignore it and more focus on the mess he made in my beautiful kitchen.

"Can I borrow your bathroom?" He says after wiping some flour off his face.

I look at him in disbelief and want to say no but then I notice how covered he is with flours that I can't just suggest for him to go home looking like that. "Yeah go ahead but wait." I move to my bathroom and check everything to make sure there is no evidence or something that will expose my identity. I hide the spare contact lense that I have and checking it twice before going out of the bathroom. "Now you can go." I walk to the kitchen again.

"Thank you very much, but would the lady want to join?" He smiles seductively at me even though his face is still almost cover with white.

"Just go and clean yourself before I change my mind and throw you out!" I shout at him and a red spread across my face. "There is a washing machine inside and I hope that you know how to use it properly. There is a towel in the cabinet you can use to dry yourself." I add before I turn around and walk to the kitchen to clean his mess.

"I would love it if you show me." He says in the same tone.

I give him a death glare that he should know as a warning and don't push it any further. I walk back to the kitchen, I heard a door close behind me and I let out a sigh then I heard the water rolling inside the room. I walk back toward the kitchen and take the broom but before that, I take the bowl from the floor. It makes a perfect circle of the floor that it gets cover perfectly because the bowl protects it.

Suddenly a thought comes to me "What will he wear?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What will he wear?" I thought the second time. There's no way he gonna fit into my clothes because he is a man and his body is much bigger than me, not to mention our big height difference. I sigh and look at the bathroom again, _'If he got cold then you will be the one responsible to it.'_ at the thought that I have to take care of him annoyed me so much. Tomorrow is Saturday so there is no work tomorrow.

I let out a loud sigh again before the move and grab my wallet in the table. I will make him pay me later. I walk out of my apartment, I know I shouldn't leave a man that I just met one-half day alone and unguarded inside my apartment but somehow inside my heart, I can trust this person. I don't know why? but my instinct tells me that. Maybe because he resembles so much like that person. I'd follow my head thought and thinks that there's no way both are the same person and I hope my head didn't fail me.

I enter the little clothing store and buy him some plain black t-shirt with a pair of jeans since I don't know his size so I just bought the big size. I pay for it before heading back to my apartment.

I open the door and hear the sound of the shower still going, I knock the door "I bought you some clothes and you can pay me later."

I move to the kitchen and glared at the mess in hope that they will clean for themself, I sigh. I take the broom again and began to clean the mess that he made. Now I really regret making him come to my apartment, but he said his apartment is so messy and there is no other place that I can think of or maybe I regret to agree with this, to begin with, if only that there are no other people that are looking at us like that then maybe I wouldn't agree on doing that.

I clean the mess for about 9 minutes. I smile and the cleanness and say to myself I do a very good job then I notice that the water still flowing. 'What's is he doing there?' I walk close to the door and I saw that the bag is still there. Did he not hear me for the first time? What is that person doing anyway inside the bathroom, is a man supposed to be this long inside the bathroom?

I slowly move closer to the door and my ear-frame touches the cold wood of the door. From there I heard talking, _'Is he talking to himself?'_ I thought a little strange but then I heard a different voice this time but I can't quite hear what are they talking about because of the water that still falling. I knock a little and the talking stop. I move back a little when I heard the water finally stops and the door opens.

The figure is smiling happily at me, I could see the steam coming out from the shower. I look at him weirdly and cross my arm "Are you talking to yourself?"

He looks surprised for a second but chance quickly and leans a bit closer to me, he was smirking at me "Are perhaps I sense a jealous coming from my lady?"

I raise my eyebrows as I ask the question "Really?"

He shrugs a little and flashes me that smile again. He crosses his hand in his chest too and leans again the frame of the door. His eyes are hidden inside his close-smile eyelid. I look down which was the biggest mistake because there I could see the little light is shining in muscle body that makes it very clear and the way how a little red hair in his chest. I even could see the sixpack on his stomach and how his shoulder is more shown the tightness.

I turn when my eyes move to the lower which is gratefully cover with a towel, "Like what you see?" His seductive voice is back and I move my eyes quickly back up at him and this time he was looking at me with pure teasing or maybe amused look, I don't know but I don't like that look. I move back a little but I felt a hand in my waist and it was pulling me closer to him.

He straightens his back and stands in front of me, his head lean forward a little so that his forehead touches mine. I put my hand on his chest to push him away and to make him stop. I could feel warm and his heart beating, it was calming and very enjoyable but I snap quickly at my head _'No, he already has someone.'_

I try to push him away with all my power but then again, this is a man with a muscle that of course much stronger than me who was you could say thinner than him. I duck my head down when his face was coming closer to me, "What the hell are you doing?"

I jump at the feeling of something warm yet wet touch my left ear, "Hey!". This time I try to snap him out by trying to punch in his hard chest but because of the little space, it didn't hit him hard. "Stop it!" I shout at him.

_'What happens? Did it because he spent to much time in the bathroom and gets dizzy'_ "Stop!" I shout at him once again when I feel that his hand is crawling under my shirt and rub a circle in my back. I whimper at the touch and try to bite the pleasure that he was giving me just by touching my back.

"Please stop!"

He stops.

I blink then suddenly a weight fall down at me, I fall into the floor and hit my head on the hard floor which makes me winch a little in pain but the weight that pins me to the floor is much more annoying. I look at his head that now lay still in my chest, between my breast, I want to punch him and throw him away but then I saw that his eyes are closed and there is his soft breath. I put a hand on his shoulder and try to push him to my side so that I can get out and with him naked not helping at all because I have to make sure that his towel is still there, wrapped in his waist.

When I finally make him turn around to lay on my right side with his back laying on the cold floor and I stand up quickly, I turn back to him and my hands move to touch his forehead and it was actually hot. I shake his shoulder a little and try to wake him up, but he just groans and his breath becomes fast and tired._ 'I should not let him inside the bathroom that long.' _I scowl at my idiots and here I am thinking about he will get cold if he didn't have anything to wear but I didn't think that he will get cold by being in the bathtub that long.

I look around in panic "What should I do? What should I do?" I look at the bag then at his body that still lay on the floor. I grit my teeth and try to brave myself and grab the bag, _'Just dress him up and drag him to your bed first. It's not hard to dress a man. Just close your eyes when you are already on that side.'_ I take the shirt first and lift him up into a sitting position. I try my hard to make him straighten and try putting the shirt on him. It takes me a 7 minute to put it on him with trying to make him sit still down and while doing it I make many comments about almost everything to ease my anger.

Next comes the hard part, where I need to get him in his pants, I close my eyes when I reach that part. Slowly I stand up and start pulling him with my hand on his arm and try to drag him to my bed and it takes me 13 minutes to make it there and another 4 minutes to make him lay into my bed. I take a sit in the chair my bedroom has and lean back. I close my eyes and get a deep breath. _'He has so much debt to pay me.' _

I look back at him before the move to the bathroom and takes a small towel with a bowl of ice. I move back to him put the towel in his forehead. I walk back to the kitchen and started to prepare some food for me and him.

* * *

Wally POV

When I hear the sound of the door close, I wait for a minute before open my eyes. I groan quietly at my foolishness 'Really? sick? What's wrong with me? Why can't I do it?' I look at the closed door now before my eyes wandering around the room and back to the ceiling.

"Why?" I whisper into a thin air as slowly and quietly as I can. I already plan everything perfectly.

First, befriend with Jennifer Tom then try to seduce her which is not working because I can see that almost every time I try, she looks at me disgusting which again isn't new to me but since that wasn't working, I, of course, have to try a different way and I didn't get the idea until I met her in the supermarket and it was very lucky of me. I also know that about her wrist that Robin didn't know until I tell him and from what Karen says it was probably at the time when the man grabs her but Jenny didn't tell anyone include Ms. Susan.

I did try many things to make her open up to me that includes the seduction. I try to be the nice guy and then the cool guy. Some works but some again didn't. I saw her blush a little and that makes her very cute that I just want to tease her more.

I remember when she was about to leave, I was panicking and try to think an idea to make her stay and then I saw on the TV screen that the supermarket have and it was an advertisement about pancake which makes the word to come out of my mouth about me asking for a help making pancake and I did almost mentally kick myself up for the stupid idea. When she looked at me with the 'what?' eyes and the internet thing I almost lost hope but it was, I agree on myself, a stupid idea to ask someone to teach you and you just met this person for a short moment. Thankfully that luck was at my side and many people around start to make a weird comment about not accept such a great over.

I thank you silently and grin when I know that she can't back away.

But the thing I plan didn't work as I want it to happen. In the drama, I saw it was shown that both couple playing cook with each other. In real life, Jenny just sits down in her couch and read some book while I in the kitchen prepare everything. I did try to make her come and help me, I do the puppy eyes, the seductive look, and the defeated look but still, it won't make her budge from her couch. She just shouts about what to do. I annoyed for a little but my stupid head keeps reminding me that she doesn't want and her only reason does it because of the whisper in the supermarket.

Then an idea suddenly comes to me, I make the bowl fall and then open the packet of flour with strength. The flour flew everywhere then I heart footsteps.

I make an excuse that I want to go to the toilet and then Robin called me about the report. After a thought inside the bathroom, I finally decided to just make the 'feel-good' plan. Her first reaction was cute and I felt a sudden nervous when I saw her eyes watching me and didn't say anything. I look at her eyes and how her cheek flushes a little and a strand of her hair falls from her shoulder so smoothly that my finger is itching to touch that.

Slowly I take a step toward her that makes her flinches a little and move back away from me, I put a hand to her small waist and pull her closer to me. I felt her cold skin that presses again my warm one. I take a nice small sniff at her hair but enough to make me sober fo her. I remember how her hand tries to pull me away and her body is trembling.

She then shouts stop again and I stop. I felt like I could break her if I didn't stop.

I don't know but I can't push her any deeper and my head was searching for the explanation, then I was thinking about doing the actings like a sick person that some people have from being inside the bathtub for so long. So I just pretend to sleep and make myself a little bit warmer, it was hard because I was trying very hard not to laugh at her complain and yelling and maybe some curse words. Feeling her soft breath and her gentle caress as she put some new T-shirts and jeans into me. I giggle at that thought and how her face makes when she does that.

My leg and my butt were a little sore from the dragging she does. Her body is small and thin but she has a strength strong enough. Then I heard a footstep coming this way. Quickly I close my eyes and heard the door open.

"Should I wake him up?" her soft voice echoes in the room as she pondered what to do. I could smell the nice smell of food but I shouldn't open my eyes.

I heard the sound of glass and the ceramic touch the small table beside me. A gentle shake on my shoulder and I open my eyes slowly as I saw her beautiful face, looking worried at me. "Sorry, but you should eat something and drink some medicine."


	7. Chapter 7

I open the door and the sound of bell jingle alerts the owner of the shop, "Jenny, How are you? It's been a week and you haven't visit us."

I watch him stand up and greet me, I smile back and greet him back "Nice to see you again, . I'm fine, just busy with works." I know Mr. Fallred but I'm more familiar with his wife. His wife is very good and they are blessed with 2 healthy and beautiful children (two daughters). I walk toward the shelf that holds the newspaper and takes some of it into my hand and read it. The headline is making me sadden all of sudden when his name and face shows on the front page of the newspaper.

KID FLASH SAVE THE BANK AND THE CIVILIANS IN 10 SECONDS!?

I put back the newspaper in the rack almost roughly. I look at the magazine that is not far away from the newspaper and saw that his face is there too and this time the cover is him with a beautiful curvy big-bust model with blonde hair and beautiful skin color. Even though it hurt my heart, I still follow the detail, his hands in her waist and pulling her close that her boobs are touching his hard chest and the woman is wrapping her arm in his neck as if they are about to kiss.

I take a deep breath and look at the next magazine, good thing that this time it wasn't about the HIM again but it was a hot male model. 'He will never be as handsome and attractive as Kid though.' I thought unconsciously at my head and shake it away. 'Why?'

The same question haunts me again. I also ask that question to me every time all men approach me, every time I see him and always feel unbearable pain. It felt like I wanted to fall and scream at the top of my lungs so that I couldn't hear and feel anything else.

'Why?'

"Hey there Jenny." I turned quickly towards the sound that came from and looked at the blue eyes that stared back at me with his handsome smile. If for example, he wears a mask like KID Flash they both can definitely be the same person. Hair and eyes that show similarities but is that possible that there is the same person? Many people are certainly KF fans and like to follow his style, I did find one that has the same color eyes and hair that match Wally and KF. Wally should be no different from the others, right?

"Hello." I blinked my eyes and finally focused on the present situation when his annoying hand wave in front of my face.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, remembering yesterday's incident and also he disappeared suddenly when I woke up from my bed (which I'm sure he must have carried me and laid me on my bed). He just left a note attached to my fridge. 'Hey Jen, thank you very much but I have other business so I go first. Bye :) ' and left.

Of course, I did not think far, but despite that, there is in my brain want to say _what business? _but he is not my problem and I do not want to manage other people's business.

"Buy a book." He said and showed the book in his hand.

Snow White? I looked once more and it was a storybook about snow white. "For Karie?" I ask.

He smiled shyly and nodded his head on cue if I was right. I laughed a little when the red color appeared slightly on his cheeks, I could not stop the 'Cute' thoughts that were popping up in my head, but I also agreed.

"Jen!" Mr. Fallred shouts from the back of his counter and points me to come close. Mr. Fallred or his full name is Stany Fallred is a middle-age, maybe this year is around 52 or maybe 53. Mr. Fallred took something from the shelf next to his desk and read the description. "See you later." I look at Wally who nodded a little and move aside to let me pass.

"I almost forgot it, here. It's about a young woman who is trying to find her happy story." and held out the book so I could read it myself.

I moved closer and took the book from his hand and saw the cover that only depicted a blue sky with clouds forming a paper airplane with the title 'Future me.' I turned the book and read the synopsis, which tells the story of a young woman named Sarwa Michelle, age is 26.

This book is about her ex-boyfriend who dumped her and left with another girl. Here, Sarwa wanted to commit suicide due to heartache by jumping off the bridge and dying into a dive but when she woke up she was in her old bed and the most shocking part for the story is that she is 5 years old. Again.

"I like this book," I said and placed the book on the counter, immediately took it and put it in a plastic bag.

"I'm glad you liked it. Actually, Mya is the one to recommend it to you, she believes that you will like it too."

I laugh a little and "Say my hello and thanks to her." My hand slipped into my trouser pocket and tried to find my wallet.

.

.

.

Flat...

I once again shove my hand inside my other pockets and still found none of it inside. I smile at Mr. Fallred and told him to wait a little while. 'Where is it?' I was sure that I put it inside, don't tell me that I got robbed!?

I heard the sound of iron touching iron which I can say is the key to my apartment but where is my wallet !? I felt my pockets for a few moments before giving up and looked sadly towards but suddenly the cash card was lined up at Mr. Fallred.

"This is too please." He gave his storybook to Mr. Fallred.

He seemed to be able to feel the gaze I gave him. "As a thank you for the clothes and for taking care of me."

I let him pay it because he indeed owed me a debt. I think this is what they say reciprocated. I took my plastic bag and he took his. we walked to the door together.

He opened the door for me and closed it behind me "So..."

I look at him and raise my eyebrows up, confuse at him "What?"

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" He was looking at me hopingly.

I thought for a while before nodding my head in agreement. I laughed a little when I saw his face that brightened up as soon as I answered it. Sometimes he really looks like a child and some other times he looks like a grown-up man that I wonder which one is the real him. Either way, I like both of him that can make me smile and have that calm aura.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I was thinking about eating at the Gart'sr place, you know, the new Italian food that opens around here?"

Of course, I have heard about it. The food was rated very delicious and every time I want to eat there it's always full. I nodded my head. He gave me his arm, which I happily held and we both walked to the place to eat as he wished. Maybe this is a date but I'm fine. There is a strange feeling when I'm with him, there is a feeling that I can't know right now. taste that can make me smile.

As we both were waiting he tells me a story about him, that he wasn't live in here and he was only temporary live here because of some business. He was also very good at telling a funny story that almost all of our times I laugh at how funny his stories were and not to mention his cheesy line that keeps coming from his mouth. He tells me too about the villain he meets a couple of days before and how fast and great the titans beat him.

He says that he almost crush with a big rock that the villain throw at him but luckily he was saved by Kid Flash. Which makes me winch a little from hearing his name. He seems to notice my uncomfortable and change the topic. He began to ask about my wrist that now isn't showing anything like before. I explain to him about the man in black and anything else. I was hesitant telling him about the man pointing at Karie.

Like would this man - who is very close to Karie- will maintain his distance to her after hearing that. When his hand touch mine, I felt a sudden rush and my heart calm down little by little. I smile at him and tell him about it. First, he was shocked and nodded a couple of times and understand my worried about not telling anyone else. He then smiles and says "I'm happy that you believe in me."

I felt my heart just been lifted from the big rock that keeps it down. I felt ease. I look up from the hand and at the pretty blue eyes that stare pure of kindness and trust. "Thank you..."

I smile back at him.

After finish eating out food, we both decide to take a walk and hang out a little bit. I don't mind, his company is fun. I told them about the mischief the kids always did and how scary they were when they were angry. I told them that I had been hurt in my hand once because they threw lots of toys at me. You know when a child is throwing tantrums.

He tells me that he works with the government but won't tell me what it is.

When I realize that my apartment wasn't that far, I felt sad but didn't want to show him. He seems to realize my apartment too and slow his pace. I still walk a few paces and stops when I realize that he wasn't beside me.

I turned and looked at Wally, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, I gotta go..., It's really nice talking to you but sadly I have other business that I have to attend." He presents me with a beautiful lily flower that I don't know where it comes from but I don't care. My eyes were watching the soft of the petals and the white color. It's not a rose-like the one that hero use to give me or the rose that wally bought to his special someone that I saw in the market, but I felt happy. I move my hand and take it from his hand.

"Well then, see you later." He bows once more and give a curtsy bow before the turnaround and walk away. I watch as his figure once more time before the turnaround and walk the opposite way of him. I felt a gush of wind that makes me remembering about something, something very familiar but I close my eyes to prevent the dust from getting in.

When it was already come down, I look around once again before walk toward the apartment and my door. I stop in front of my doorstep and about to takes my key out of my trouser pocket. My eyes were wide in disbelieve when I felt a thickness that I know, My eyes look down at the show of my purse.

I felt like gaping like a fish, there is no way that it was there and I was sure that I wasn't mistaken and I really can't find my purse inside my trousers about a many hours ago.

"How?" I ask my self.

* * *

KF POV

I look behind me once more time and look at Jenny's figure walking away from me. After staring at her back for a minute I turn around and walk into a dark alley, as fast as a flash I already in my costume, also known as Kid Flash. I take Jenny's purse that I borrow (just the purse and everything inside is still there.) as I whisper "Sorry." to myself. I didn't mean to take her purse, it was just an excuse to ask something, I mean I can't just walk and say hi to her after yesterday's incident.

I sigh and then run toward her and put her purse in her pocket without her realizing that it was me. I run and hide behind some building, I watch as her apartment room light up. She put the lily in the small vase and put it near the window.

I smile at the sight of her, who is smiling at the flower.

"Jenny..." Her name come out from my mouth and I felt the want to spell it all day. Her beautiful name, her smooth hair, and her smell like a rose. I felt a rush to talk to her, feel her warm skin, touching every core of her, hearing her sarcastic comment, tasting her.

I never felt so overcome by the feeling, well not after she gone.

'Wally, Move on, she is already gone.' Robin says that to me, almost every time, most of the time he says it without words, just stare. I know he is being a good friend and I care for him too like a brother but...

Maybe he was right, I should really move on and try to find my own happiness. I did try, go on a date with a pretty woman and try to flirt with them but none seems to be able to make me forget about her completely, none until I meet Jenny. She is a teacher at Karrie school and she cares so much about all of her students even though they are a little devil like she says.

I didn't notice the smile that is beginning to get bigger when I thought about that night she takes care of me. I love how she looks at that Lily. I felt an urge to punch that man in his sin for scaring her. I saw her tremble in front of me when she tells the full story of what was happening that day. I try my hard not to jump and hug her.

I jump a little when I heard the ringtone that belongs only to the titan's communicator.

"Kid, I need you to look into something. Come here immediately!" Robin says.

I nodded and started to dash away.

* * *

**Sorry if it's weird, I probably will fix it in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8

A sunny morning with a sky that does not show the sun hotness but bright enough that illuminates all roads, buildings, trees, and others. The feel of the chill the morning air feels and the calmness air with knowing that not so many people wake up in this timing.

Today is Monday where I can see the children again.

_'Is it only because of children?'_ My subconscious ask and suddenly his face appeared in my mind, and my cheeks heated up a moment later as I remembered yesterday's events.

He, Wally West, at 1 pm suddenly knocked on my door and asked me to watch this movie theater which was the booming movie this month that everyone talks about -including Lisa who in love with the male character- and he got two free tickets that he said from his friend. Of course, I will refuse because I have a book to finish but ...

The film was very good and had many positive ratings and reviews from people who had watched it. I want to watch it but when I want to order a ticket it is always full, so I decided to wait until there is a crack on youtube or online video. My eyes looked back at the ticket shown by Wally, I could see the start time at 3 pm or you could say 2 hours and 34 minutes before the show began.

"Of course, can you give me time to change my clothes?"

Wally's eyes looked down and noticed my clothes, which were only big shirts that were definitely not my size and shorts, "I think you look sexy." and his eyes returned to me and played with his brow with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes but a smile appeared in my mouth and maybe a little happy at his comment. I closed the door and moved quickly towards my room to change my clothes.

When we watched the movie, I learned that Wally really likes to eat popcorns like a lot as he bought a very large one. Nearly entering the part that was near the end of the show, I failed to focus on the exciting part when I felt heavy hands and it's rest on my shoulders.

I was surprised when I turn around and meet with his blue eyes, the light from the screen makes it shone bluer as I saw Wally's eyes staring at me with a deep, warm, and sufficient look enough to make me felt nervous, I quickly looked back at the screen and tried to focus myself. His hand dropped and stopped at my waist and remained there all the time until the cinema lights came to life again. Strangely I did not want to push his hand away or tell him about his hand.

I felt comfortable in his arm.

Then he took me to dinner at the pizza place, we talk about each other for a moment and then talk about our dream or what we like to be. He tells me about this funny story that happens in his city. There was also that he wishes to take me there and show me around the city. We then talk about who is the handsome hero in the justice league, we argue a little about our own choice but then it turns into a laugh moment.

Then he takes me to my apartment and gives me the lily flower again and as thank you I kiss him in the cheek, he looks shocked for and looking me in the eyes with his still wide eyes. I just smile at him and say my thanks for today before the turnaround and walk inside my apartment and close it.

Right now, I still felt like that time like a dream and I didn't sure that I was that confident to do that. 'Wally west' I smile when I say his name inside my heart. Is just a couple of times I meet him but he already able to make me feel this much of happiness?

I wonder what he thinks about me? Does he- WHAAA!

The next thing I knew is that My feet lost the ground and I was flying at such a speed and then I stop. My heart beat faster and my breathing is short and fast. My eyes were wide open but I just stunned at the suddenness that makes my stomach knot and I had to hold my mouth to stop my self from the throw up all of my breakfast that I have about a couple of hours ago.

"Are you okay?" I look up and meet with the same color eyes as Wally, but it's not him, well I hope it wasn't. Because right now, the person in front of me is the infamous Kid Flash.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine." I quickly look around me, I realize that many people are staring at us and I was being swiped away from the place that a second ago I was, which is now being occupied by a broken organ. I look back at him but he was busy looking from toes to my head as if he was scanning me.

"Put me down!" I said. not yelling. more like stated.

He looks back at me and notices my glare. He carefully put me down "I'm sorry for the sudden but I have to save you. Are you hurt?"

I raise my eyebrow, "Why?" I ask when My feet touch the solid ground.

He smirks at me and takes my hand and gives it a kiss on the knuckle "I'm worried about you my lady."

"Thank you." I say quietly "I'm fine, you save me in time." I didn't even realize that there was a falling organ that going to land on me. "Thank you again for saving me but I have work to get to." I turn around and leaving him.

Suddenly I felt a grip hold my arm and I stop"Do you need me to take you there?"

"No," I answer "I like to walk." His hand slowly leaves my arm and I take that as a cue to start walking away from him and from the staring of the many people.

"So? where are you work at?"

I groan and look at him but still walking. I only took 3 steps away from him but right now he was beside me and taking a casual walk with me in his SUIT which makes us the center of attention of many people. "Don't you have to take care of the organ?"

"Nah, the police can take care of it." He shrugs.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm your knight in shining armor." He gives me a wink and the kind smile that he used to show me when ... I quickly shake my head.

"More like in very colorful spandex." I snort and take a quick step.

He laughs, before walk as fast as me, "That way I will be able to colorful your night."

"Cheesy much?" I look away and start to slow down my pace, mainly the reason is that my leg is getting tired and not because I want to spend time with him. I look at the people who were watching me and him weirdly and some even take a picture of us. 'Please don't appear on news or anything that will make the reporter come.' I wish inside my heart.

I would be lying if I said that none of this was fun, but it's just that it feels weird. The last time I talk to him was a very long time ago, let alone walking beside him.

_'If for example, I am still by his side, what is our relationship now?'_ I asked myself but before I could answer it the beep-beep-beep sound that I recognized rang.

No, not my cellphone. I looked at Kid Flash who raised his communicator and looked at me with an apologetic look, I just nodded and understood that he had a duty to keep the city safe and remain calm. A second later he disappeared and the colors yellow and red followed him quickly.

"Maybe it's better this way." I continued my journey to the kindergarten building which is now not too far away. How much time is taken if I'm with him? Of course, I have not forgotten events that I will never forget, that is why I left him and I will not regret my decisions even though it hurt both of us but I think that he already found someone new.

I should be happy about him, I should but I think my heart didn't agree on me. On the thought that he has found someone great and more beautiful or maybe someone who will bring him good luck and not bad luck. Tears fall from my eyes, I quickly look down at my feet to hide my face from everyone else.

I walk slowly and then my pace starts to get bigger then I run, I want to run away and hide for a second. I should grown-up already and forget him. I take a quick step and not focusing on the people that are looking at me. I suddenly bump into someone which I quickly look up and apologize but my eyes meet with the same blue eyes, the same one that is looking worried at me.

"Wally..."

His hand land on my shoulder "What's wrong?"

His eyes and hair are the same color as him, their voice is kind of the same. This is not the first time I think about it but are maybe that I was using him as a replacement? They have the same feature, kindness, and a big heart.

"You okay?" he asks again, both hands are holding me firm.

I look at his chest and try to hide my expression from him, "Yeah."

"Let me accompany you to the kindergarten?" Wally offers, walk beside me and put his hand around my back and we both headed to the kindergarten together.

"Don't you have to take Karie there?"

"Today is a special day for her."

I was about to ask what he means on our way and he explains about Karie parents will be the ones to take her to the kindergarten. Many questions pop into my head like aren't her parents are the titan's hero? Are they going to divulge their secret? but I didn't dare to ask Wally, even though there is a high chance that he knew who is Karrie parents but he didn't know that I know.

On our way, he starts talking about some stupid stuff he once did and miraculously I forget about my sadness and my guilt. I smile when I notice that his eyes were smiling with happiness when he saw me again.

"Well then see you again." He waves back at me and holds out a lily flower to me and I take it with a smile at my face.

"Bye." I wave a little and then he turns around and starts going to the other way. I felt the smile in my face is growing _'Maybe I really falling in love with him.'_ then My smile was gone. I shouldn't fall in love with anyone. What if he knows my past and decides to not have anything more with me? what if he just playing with me? Will he accept me when he knew about my power?

None of the answers is important because I know that he and I shouldn't be together. No one should be with me. I will only bring bad luck to their lives and I didn't want to make the person I love suffer, that's is why I leave the person who cares so much about me and would do anything for me and likewise I would do anything to keep him safe, even from myself.

"A lily in the morning? Wow, you guys are such a cute couple, so when?" Lisa suddenly appears behind me and smirk at the flower then back at me.

"When what?" I ask, and turn around to head toward the office.

"When did you guys start dating."

"We are not dating."

"Hmmmmm..."

"We are not!"

* * *

"Jen, do you free tomorrow evening?"

I look at him with our feet still walking toward my apartment. He was offering me a walk to my apartment. Karie is already taken home with her father who is using his motorcycle. "Why?"

"Would you be my date?"

I gape and my mouth is opening at the sudden request and the word that keeps playing in my head _'DATE'_.

He takes out a card from his pocket jeans and shows me, I take it and read the big bold word that says 'BIG GALA IN MOON HOTEL'. It was an invitation card and from the place, it could be something important or maybe something big that only some people are able to attend it and by some people, I mean that people who are well-known and famous. I look at Wally and raise my eyebrows "You famous?"

He laughs suspiciously and rolls his eyes away from mine and says "Well, I know a couple of famous people."

Moon hotel is known by the nice and very delicious food and the service of the hotels is great. The hotel has a great view from every direction but that is what I heard from most of the people that post it on the social media site. I never got to experience it myself and I didn't think I want to when I saw the price on the internet. I wonder how much is the money for this event and not to mention that it was a gala.

It shown that the Gala will start on Wednesday at 7 am and one of the rules said that you have to have a date. There is no code dress or anything else.

"Hmmm.." That's is only my answer as I play around with the card by flipping it a couple of times. I should refuse it, I should say no and maintain a distance with him. I wonder if we keep doing this is he going to fall any deeper to me? I hope not because probably in the end I have to break his heart if he did fall in love with me.

But I couldn't. I never could. He was the second person that able to make me feel many emotions even though we just meet a couple of days but it felts like I was so sick in love. My thought was broke when he says "So?"

_I can't _ "I would love to."

"Yes!" He lifts his fist in the air and moves it down fast as if he finally wins something. I giggle at how cute he looks, he did have a handsome face but I think cute is more suitable to him. His cute freckles and his cute smile, his blue eyes that tingling every time when he is happy. "I will pick you up Wednesday at 6:30, you okay with that?"

I nodded as we both were getting closer to my apartment. I give him back his card and he takes it, I don't know if this was purposely or he really did that but he strokes my hand a little and takes the card. I look for a second at my hand before at him that gives me a smile that able to skip my heartbeat. I was startled that I didn't notice that he was moving closer to me.

I didn't dare to move, somehow my actions and the head is fighting against one another: One saying to damn move and walk back inside while the other just shout DO IT!

I felt soft lips on my left cheek and then it has gone. I did feel... disappoint.

My hand moves toward the cheek that he has a kiss and I take a few steps back unconsciously "For yesterday."

My face turns red at the remember like the stupid in love teenager, "W-why don't you go home, it will rain soon" I open my apartment door while trying so hard to hide my heart beating and my face.

"You look cute when you blush like that." He comments which makes my heart beat faster at that comment._ 'Damn what is happening to me! What's more wrong with him!'_ I close my eyes in frustration that I didn't (again) realize that he was moving closer to me.

"Just so you know, we are a neighbor." and this time I felt a quick peck at my forehead.

My eyes flew wide open as he back away and turn a little to the side and open the door that I know a few couple days ago there is a new person that is going to be my neighbor. I never thought it was him. Well, I never see him enter it, mainly because I already entered my apartment first before him.

"Have a good night Jenny." Then his door closed.

I was still staring at the closed door, Then my head moves back to the events a couple of minutes ago. _'I wonder if I can push him away someday?'_ I say still trying to calm my heart down.

* * *

**So... what do you guys think about this chapter? With my school and the homework, the teacher gave me so I have to use much of my time inside doing work.（⌒▽⌒ゞ**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Teen titans and the character. I'm just a fan of these ships so much. **

* * *

"Sho Karrie dow you liwe the gwenn one or the rewd one? or Maybe Puwpule"

I look at Juliet who smiles at Karrie and shoves the green dress and the red dress while the boy beside her is shoving the purple one. Karrie looks surprised at the sudden question the same as Leo who was beside her.

"Sooo?" ask her again.

Karrie looks at the dress then at Juliet's eyes again then back at the dress. Her face changes into deep thought at the three dresses that show in front of her. Three of the dress is a very nice fabric, the red one is a cute like red riding hood dress with the hood that already in one-piece, the blue one have the soft material and it's more look like a gown. The purple one is pretty too, it looks like a ballerina dress with the light purple bow that makes the ribbon flow beautifully.

_'When did she bring that?'_ I ask myself that question because for sure that I didn't notice about her carrying a big bag or when she come out from her limo carrying big stuff. I didn't think much at that thought and focus on the little kids from my tables.

Karrie thought for another 2 minutes before finally pick the purple one. "I chowse this!" She points at the purple that the boy held. "I love this owne!" She then raises her hand in happy as she got the whole class's attention. Some of the girls are looking amazed at the dress, well from the look of it I could tell it was not cheap.

"Thewn why don't you chnge into thiw?" She said and take the dress from the boy's hand and shove it to Karrie who is as surprised at me. The next thing you should know about ... is that she never likes sharing and most of the time she does it was when I tell her to do it. She really respects me and does what I tell her to do, most of the time she does it without complaint which is a surprise to me.

The sigh in front of me is freakingly shocking, Julie was sharing her dress at Karrie who was the girl she accused about a few days before. The dress was very pretty and there's no false in that from what I can see but what did she plan?

I hit my head with my hand 'She just a little girl, why would she have a plan, maybe she just wants to befriend with Karrie.' duh! There is no way that Julie who is cute but sometimes has a bad manner does have a big grudge on Karrie.

Karrie shake her head in no and make a cross mark as if to make everything clear "I cawn't, My mommy choese this for me and I wanct to mwake her happy!" Then she looks at the dress she was wearing then back at Julie who was shocked at the answer, maybe because she is like me and thought that Karrie would quickly wear it.

I look at Karrie outwear, it was indeed cute with the green shirt that has alphabet 'R' mini logo in the left chest and the cute skirt that is black and has a cute little ribbon at the edge. Her black long hair is tie into two pigtails. she was still wearing her bracelet and her necklace and her belt that looks very much like the teen titans would wear, except the one she wears doesn't have the communicator.

Karrie looks back at Leo and drags him to play some card game with Joy leaving Juliet still, shock. Then there is a girl who says "I would lowe to weas it!" The other one come and say that they want to wear it and almost all of the girls want to wear it, except for Karrie and her female friend that didn't want to wear it but I could tell that Joy wants to wear it but didn't want to at the same time.

"HERE!" She throws it in the air and stomps away onto the other side with her followers behind her. Her face is red with anger while both guys were looking mad but not much like Juliet who is in pure anger.

I didn't have time to think because of the commotion that the girls were making about the one that can wear the dress, I move to hurry up and calm them down. Try to make them stop fighting each other and crying at the same time.

* * *

"So is this okay?" I ask Lisa and Aqri who in their deep thought before look at each other then back at me then shake their head in 'no'. I sigh and walk back to the changing room.

This is already the fifth that I wear and always get a no from Lisa and Aqri. I ask them both to be my judge and company me searching for the dress that I was going to wear for the Gala. I have to spill everything about me and Wally and about our date and nothing more. Not even about the kiss that we both do to tease each other if I say that these both probably will tease me forever and didn't let me forget about it.

"Try this!" I take the dress that Aqri shoves past the curtain.

It was a black color dress that I might add a little bit to tight but it was worth a try.

...

...

I move to the left and right, deep look into my reflection. It was perfect. It shows every angle of my body and perfectly fit with my black jet hair and brown eyes. I did a little swirl, it was easy and felt light. The dress was a long dress but have a side cut that read in my mid-thigh and it has a gold ribbon at the little side of the dress.

I shove the curtain to the other side and move out of the room to show them.

Lisa and Aqri have an astonishment face and I knew that this is the right dress. I smile happily that I finally found the right one 'FINALLY!' but I still have to make sure that what their face showed is an okay answer "So?"

Lisa stand up and say "It's perfect, I dare that when he saw you he will surprise at how beautiful our Jenny is."

Aqri nodded and stand up as well "Go get him, Jenny!"

I laugh and shook my head "It's just a friend date, nothing more." I walk back toward the changing room and change back to my usual clothes. I walk out and pay for the dress.

"Come on, you know you want it to be a romantic date." Aqri tease me and elbow me slowly at my side.

_'Maybe but I can't' _"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes and put the money on the counter when the cashier say how much it was worth it.

"Thanks, guys, I would never found it without your help. Thank you so much for lending me your time." I say to them both and bow my head a little, they smile and wave their good-bye too before heading in an opposite direction from me.

I watch as the two figures slowly disappearing into the crowd 'What did I deserve to have such a wonderful friend?' I say before turning around again and walk to my apartment. I am only able to take a few steps before suddenly there is an explosion on the opposite of the road. The explosion able to make the ground beneath me shake a little and mess my balance. Good thing that I was good at gymnastics that I was able to catch my step before I fall.

I look at the bank that was now almost cover in smokes and then come out three people. Two of them are holding a pistol while the other one was holding a two-bag that must be full of money. The people around them were panicking and run away quickly from the scheme while I just stood there and look. The shot was ringing in the air alert many people.

_Run!_ My head shouts and I was about to run away from them when suddenly one of the guys take or maybe pull some little hand away from her hiding spot. It was a little girl, I think she was about 7 or 9 years old. She was crying and try to wriggle out of the man's strong grip. The three-man was laughing including the one who holds the girl began to shake the girl's hand that made her little body moving as well.

"SARAH!"

A woman shouts ring and gets mine and their attention. We look at the woman who shouts looking at the girl that was crying. The girl name Sarah notice it too and shout "MOMMY!"

The woman is holding her phone in her other hand and I could saw the number of 911 on her phone screen, Her eyes are looking fiery at the bad guys who still stun. I could see the tears that slowly fall from her eyes shown the fire in her glare "Drop her now or I will call the cops."

The man just laughs, The three of them all laugh, "Isn't she funny?".

The man who was in his left holding a pistol said: "I must agree with your brother." He looks back at the woman and gives her a sinister look "Hey lady go ahead and do it, They will soon probably come and this girl is a perfect hostage. The police couldn't do anything to stop us."

The woman was shocked, she probably hasn't thought that well and just does the first thing that comes out from her mind.

"Hey young lady what are you watching."

I look at them. This time I got their attention, I just shrug and put my bag in the empty bench before moving closer to them with my hand "You probably should let go of the little lady in your hand, she is hurting."

"Probably if you will warm our bed." He licks his lips and the other two were looking at me like they were imagine something pervert. I rolled my eyes and shiver ins disgusted.

'Psh right.' I thought "You don't want to mess with me. Believe me, nobody mess with me."

Then they laugh again, the one that was holding the girl, tighten his grip that makes the girl yelp in hurt, "Let's see how you try."

I glare at him when he makes the little girl in pain. _'Calm down Jinx.'_ I position myself and I saw that both guys that were holding the gun were already in the air and ready to shoot. Then my left feet start it and I sprint toward them at a speed that I always know and learn from the HIVE school. The first shoot was out and I quickly jump to the left and miss the bullet. The second one aimed at my feet that I only need to jump pretty high to dodge it.

The third one was shot out, easily I dodge it. Good things that my skill and my ability like a cat always work even though I wear a contact lens and hidden my power. I didn't even have to use my power to ease the situation. Then when I was close to the first man that was holding the gun, I flip and kick him in the chin making him bite his tongue and I could see the little blood that coming from his mouth, not to mention the mark on his chin. He was thrown back a couple of feet away and I quickly put my foot on the wall and do a backflip in the air.

I land safely behind the other man that holds the gun and quickly hits his neck to make him lose consciousness and fall into the many pieces of brick, that wasn't even comfy with the many spiky rocks from the explosion before. I look at the man that was holding the little girl. His eyes were open wide in shock and I could see that he start to trembling from scared and quickly drop the bag of money that his other hand holds it and move to take his gun out before I could react and point it in the girl's side head. The girl squirms in scared and closes her mouth and eyes tightly.

"You move and let see what happens."

Then something dark covers the man gun and it breaks to piece, Shocking me and the man. Then I was away from the place that I was a couple of seconds ago stood with a warm hand in my waist and a small hand hugs my neck. I look at the man and he was raising his arm in defeat, of course, you would surrender if you were 1 vs 5 and the five people that you are going to fight have their own ability.

I look up and saw blue eyes look at me worriedly, I quickly look at the still crying girl in my arm. I hug her and whisper "Shhh, everything is okay now, don't be afraid." I pat her back a couple of times before slowly let her go when I saw that her mom is coming is a quick pace and stop in front of me and Kid flash.

"Sarah!"

The girl in my arm quickly lifts her head and stretches her arm to her mother's direction which I slowly hand her to her mother who hugs her with so much love. I saw that the woman start crying and thank us many times for saving her daughter while her hand is hugging the little girl closer to her. The little girl, on the other hand, was just screaming and crying, holding her mother's shirt in a tight grip.

"Are you okay?" I felt a touch on my shoulder.

I spun a little, enough to saw his face that shown the concern and worried, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? no scratch? Or maybe a hurt ankle from the explosion? or maybe-"

I put my hand on his hand that was still on my shoulder and assure him with a gentle voice "I'm fine, no scratch or anything." I could hear the sirens that are coming closer to us. I look back at him "On second thought I think I got a headache, can I go home?" I couldn't be interrogated that I know for sure that I will be forced to. I can't be interrogated. Mainly because for sure the police will know about my real identity and I can't let that happen.

KF nodded "Do you want me to help you?" he seems not to see the panic I have. I was glad.

I wouldn't accept his offer if this was in different circumstances but right now I really need to run away from them quickly and Kid flash is the best solution right now. I nodded my head and then he lifts me up in bridal style and flashes us away from there. I had to close my eyes and hug him tighter because of his fastness.

His smell.

The warm hand that hugs me protectively.

The soft but quick heartbeat.

How much I miss him.

I shouldn't.

* * *

**Ths misspelling of the word is for the children because I think that a child is age 5 or 6 can't speak pretty well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long update.**

* * *

"Morning Jenny." I look at him, his blue eyes still held the charm in there and the light. His arms cross over his chest as he was leaning back again the wall.

"How long have you been out here?" I ask as I close my apartment door and lock it before the turnaround and watch him that already straighten up.

He shrugs and soon has that playful glint in his eyes, "Why don't you guess while we walking?"

"Should I?" I walk toward the stair and he quickly walking beside me.

"Come on, I know you want to."

I smirk "Of course not, why would I want to?"

"Oh so are we playing the hard to get one?"

"Why don't you guess, Mister West?" I smile at the expression he makes.

* * *

"Miss Jenny, what did I miss?" Lisa elbow me slowly and with a teasing voice and stare.

" 'See you later, Jenny' as the young lad with a handsome face that manage to get our Jennifer heart name Wally West to give a bow to Miss Jenny and a kiss on her hand before the turnaround and go into the unknown," Aqri says with a movement to show the dramatic "Miss Jenny there saw him leaving with a smile and little blush." She gives me a grin and I blush intensely red.

Right now we -the teachers- are having a _great_ chat with each other when the children are sleeping, but right now I was thinking of an escape plan.

"So did you both have kissed?"

"We aren't even dating." I response fast.

"I bet he already makes a move on you."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Act pure JenJen, I know that you always had a dream about him. Naked or not."

"No of course not." My face is fetting warmer and I can hear my heart beating loud as I clench my fist and hope to hide my embarrassment.

Lisa snicker "In only a matter of time Jenny will have a boyfriend."

_'Boyfriend...'_ I bit my lower lips, I should stop this relationship before this goes any further. If he knows about my power, he would likely run away from me or maybe start to stay away from me. I can't just tell him about my power, should I just tell him about my power and my past? No, I can't do that.

"So do you need our help for tonight?" Lisa ask.

_'Tonight?... Tonight? What going to happen to-'_ I jump out of my chair and remember today days. I mean after meeting with Kid flash I didn't or haven't thought about the ball. What's wrong with me and the dress!? I left the dress in the road or something and I forgot to take it! What should I do! At that time I want to run away that I didn't think about the dress at all, someone probably already takes it so there's no use I go there and search for it. 'What should I do?' I groan inside my head, ignoring Lisa and Aqri who still in shock at my suddenness.

"What should I do?" I began to pace left and right while biting my nail.

"What happens?" Lisa asks and stands up from her chair, looking at me worriedly.

I stop and look at her, "I think I lost my dress and the party is today, What should I do? I left it on someplace and didn't remember to get it and it probably already gone or maybe I should buy one from online but I don't think they will get it today, should I just says that I sick -"

"Jenny."

"And maybe he understands I was stupid to lose the dress, should I just go in my usual clothes, oh he will be mad at me but it's a good chance to end it or maybe should I do it in kind word but what if he suddenly doesn't want to talk to me and -"

"Jenny."

"Then maybe he will forget about me, oh my god I think he will tell Karen about it and she will hate me too and maybe I will the loser of earth, What should I do? What should I do? What -"

"JENNY!"

I stop and look at Aqri and Lisa, "What should I do?" I ask in a whisper but enough for them to hear it.

"Calm down..." Aqri says and puts her hand behind my back and coax it "Calm yourself..."

I take a deep breath, try to calm myself down but my heart is still beating fast.

Lisa said, "You can borrow my dress if you want to, our height is not that different and I have 2 nice ball gown."

Aqri nod "You can borrow mine too."

I smile at them both but shook my head in no "Thank you guys but still, I think we are not going to make it, he will pick me up at 6 and The school end time is like four or maybe five sometimes, not to mention how far is you guys house. I think I need to tell him the truth and say that I can't go with him tonight."

_'How?'_

"It's not impossible, you know you can be like cinderella, arrive a little late," Aqri says with her face still hold the worried and sadness "He probably understands it."

Lisa just look at me and wait for my response, I thought about it for a minute. He would understand me. Wally isn't a perfect on-time or a strict person, he would surely understand me but I still can't help but felt irresponsible. My power even though is in lock still able to bring me much bad luck. _'I guess that is me after all, Jinx, the bad luck sorceress. Maybe this is a sign for me to start pushing him away.'_

"Don't worry, we will be beside you if you need any help." Lisa take both of my hands and squeeze it to assure me that they will always there for me.

I smile "Let me handle that later, I was more wondering about the guy that has been appearing a lot in your Instagram account Aqri." I smirk at how Aqri faces change from inside thought at my word and then click and understand my message.

* * *

_"So you can't come because you lost your dress?"_

I place my phone closer to my ear "Y-Yeah."

_"No problem, I will pick you up later, get ready."_

"What? Didn't you hear me? I can't go to the ball."

...

"Hello?"

...

"Wally?"

I take my phone away from me to say that he already end the call, _'What's wrong with him!?'_ I shout inside my head and press the call button again but this time I receive that he is busy or right now he is calling with someone else. I grit my teeth together to hold the anger, how the hell am I suppose to get ready?

"Miss Jenny, Dwo you Loke my Drawing?" As the little girl with a bob black hair shoves me her drawing.

I will call him later "My what a cute cat."

"It's a dog..." She murmurs sadly.

"I- I mean dog, not cat. I mean that the dog needs a friend, don't you think?" I clasp my hand together and tilt my head to the side a little with a pure smile.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" I say as I watch him drive. Passing the bookstore that we once met. Passing the burgers place that we once visited. Stop at a clothes store called Q'Chan.

He parks the car and smiles at me "Come on." and open his door and get out of the car.

I get out of the car, I look amazed at the cute summer dress that displays at the clear glass windows. I look down when I felt his hand hold my left hand and pull me inside the store.

"Hello, Sasha," Wally says to the girl with black hair and brown skin color. The girl nod and smiles at Wally then at me "Morning too, Wall, Miss is waiting for you inside." Wally nod and walk inside, dragging me with him.

"Wally, you came in time, I already finish it," A woman with her messy blonde bun hair with a pencil that holds it up, she is wearing a black button-up shirt with long leggings, she smiles at me "Come, dear, I already prepare everything." She pushes me toward some room before I went inside the room I saw Wally take a sit at some chair while his eyes are watching me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Chandrya Sand or you can just call me Chan. I already prepare everything, here." She shoves me a nice dress at my hand before the turnaround and left the room. I saw shock at the dress in my hand then back at the door back again to the dress. I pull the dress and straighten up it to saw it completely. It sure looks like a ball gown dress.

The light pink color that has a puffed sleeve with the neckline type is the halter one and has a patter of flower that fills the tops and began to disappear when it reaches the hips part. The gown length is reached until the floor. I began to take off my clothes and put them on. Surprisingly it did fit perfectly with my tiny body.

I walk out of the door and saw Wally and Chan stop talking to watch me, I saw that Wally is already dressed in a nice black formal suit and his hair is tidy too. Handsome but I would prefer the messy one. I think it's more fit for him perfectly, "So?" I twirl once to show them.

"Not perfect." Chan says and takes another dress that she already prepares in the table and hands them to me "Try this one dear." she turns me around and pushes me inside the room again. I sigh and began to take off the gown and went to wear another one.

Again this gown fits me perfectly too. This gown has the navy color with a little crystal that put scattered in the skirt part that when I twirl around it shone the little light. It has a cape Sleeve that isn't connected to the dress. the edge on the lower part has a white rose to light it up. "Not bad." I twirl around and move toward the door once again.

"So?"

Wally was just stared widely at me while Chan is in deep thought about the dress I was wearing "Pretty but not perfect." She grabs another dress and shoves it to me "Try this then." and push me inside the room.

I sigh again and do the take-off and put on repeat for the third time. This time the dress is a light blue with a pretty feature at the lower edge. It was a strapless dress with a dark perfect red color in the side of the waist that connects a red ribbon. The lower parts or the skit parts extend and leave a pretty color of blue when you twirl around. The good thing is that this dress fit and look very nice on me.

I open the door and this time I receive a gaped face from Wally and a delightful face from Chan "So?"

"It's perfect, now come on dear let's complete it." Chan turns around and motions me to come with her inside some other room but I stop myself in front of Wally that still sits down and watching me intensely. Like a hunger wolf.

_'Does it look weird on me?'_ "How do I look?" I ask him and his expression change into a cheerful one.

"God, You look like an Angel."

I blush at his comment and look away quickly from his stare. I can feel his stare that moving up and down my body. I could felt him stand up and take one step, I could felt his breath "So heavenly beautifully." His hand move and cover my cheek in his big palm and caress my cheek with gentleness. His face is moving closer to me, I could felt his breath touch my skin as my breath hitch in my throat.

_'Stop this before you fall too deep.'_

I put my hand on his chest and about to push him away but I felt he put his other hand behind my waist and pull me closer to him. I try to look away but it always looks back at his gaze. His blue eyes that already half-close were watching me.

_'Don't go any further.'_

I felt his breath that coming closer to my mouth and his hand that moves to my chin to lift my head a little up as I begin to close my eyes slowly and stop thinking.

"Miss Jenny!" Chan shouts inside the room she just enters a minute ago.

His eyes and mine widen open in surprise at the shout "Coming." I put my hand on his chest to push him away and run toward the door that I know Chan inside waiting for me.

I close the door and walk toward Miss Chan that already prepare the makeup and stuff. She put the box in the table, turn around to face me and then one of her eyebrows lift in question "Are you okay? Your face is a little red."

* * *

"Your card please."

Wally takes out the invitation card inside his jacket pocket and hands it to the guard. The guard takes it and opens it and reads something "Welcome Sir and his lady, please enjoy the party." As the guard step aside and let us in.

I gape at the beauty inside. Big chandeliers hung in the ceiling and lightning the whole room. Many people are gathering here and there, I could see the famous artist with his wife. I also saw there is a dance floor and see some couples dance there. The table that prepares the food and drink is being placed nicely.

I look at Wally who sneaks his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, I didn't question him any further and let him, somehow I felt safe in his arm "So do you want to dance or eat?" He looks at me and waits for my answer.

"Dance would be nice."

He laughs quietly and holds my right hand and let go of my wait to move in front of me, he winks at me "Would you like to dance My lady?" He held out his hand and do a bow in a gentleman manner.

"Cheesy." I put my hand on him as he smiles and drags me to the middle where the dance floor was.


	11. Chapter 11

**٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶**

* * *

The song has ended and we all that are dancing stopped. Then another again a sound of clink sound was echoing in the whole room that makes all of the guests look at the top of the stair where a butler stood and gather everyone's attention. The butler bows and slowly step away while still bowing. The mayor shows his friendly smiles and raises his glass of wine in the air "It's my greatest pleasure to welcome you all tonight! Sadly the titans can't come because they have to take care of our city but don't let all of that change the atmosphere party. Tonight! Let's celebrate my son, Chris and his fiance, Juliet!"

One person gives applause, the others soon join in like both Wally and I. Then beside the mayor a young man and a young woman step forward with the man hand around the woman's waist pulling her closer to him. The man is the mayor's son, Christian Delphine McPocket, he is training in political and economic business. The woman or known as the famous model name Juliet.

"Thank you for your attendance tonight, Please enjoy the ball." He lifts his glass and the music started again but I was already tired for the hour of dancing and Wally notice this thankfully.

"Do you want to eat?" He whispers in my ear.

I nodded. His big palm move and touch my small back and pull me away from the dance floor into where the food was display. I can feel his hand that giving warmness to my back. I move closer to him unconsciously and walk with him to the table with a smile that slowly spread into my face.

I also notice that Wally eats a lot, he grabs two plates and it makes a mountain of random food that being build-up but his body is still looking good and muscular. "How can you eat so many?" I ask him. The persons I know that can eat that many are Beastboy, Cyborg, and KF.

He thought about the right answer to answer my question after a while he suddenly smiles and "Well my body is perfect and it didn't make by itself. I need many foods to shift them perfectly." as he made a posture and raise his arm to show the muscle that shows. He gives it a swish and wink at me which makes me rolled my eyes and give a snort.

"Yeah I know, Cool isn't it?" He grins.

I laugh a little "You should be grateful that we are in public place."

He lowers his arm and leans his chin in the palm while his elbow rest on the table cloth, his mouth turns into a flirty smirk and eyes were looking at me deeply "I know, it's hard to resist me."

I kick his ankle through under the table, I smirk when he jump and let out a squeak and shut his eyes tightly. His hand that holds the fork and spoon makes a tight grip showing me that he tries to ignore the pain. His eyes slowly open half and the corner of his lips were tugging try to form a smile "You really kick hard."

I just shrug and continue to eat the pasta but after a moment I not in the mood for eating the perfect pasta and put my spoon and fork down on the plate to glare at him "What?"

"What?" He sings.

I grit my teeth "What? What do you want to say? You keep staring at me while I was eating and it's weird."

"Not weird when a handsome guy does it," He twirls his glass of wine while resting his chin in his palm. "Besides I was bored."

"You do have the biggest ego don't you Mr. West? Always so arrogant." I look bored at him.

He smirks wickedly and stops twirling his glass "Well, Miss that is one of my goodies and skill that I proud of."

I rolled my eyes "Someday someone should stop that skill off your."

He laughs a little "I don't think it was easy to stop such a prefect skill I have beside I think you love my purfect skill."

I laugh sarcastically "Ha ha ha."

"You should laugh a lot, it's beautiful." He smiles.

I blush at that comment and look away "Yeah, right" I probably sound like a hard to get, I hope that he didn't think like that.

"Your name is perfect, but we could make it even perfect with 'West' in the last?"

I stunned for a second while my head is trying to process what he just said. _Did he just use a pick-up line?_ "Did you just use a pick-up line? On me?" I ask him deadpanned.

"Come on, I know you love it. Are you? Because you're the answer to all my prayers." He smirks playfully.

I hiss "Stop it West."

"If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?"

"West," I say in a warning tone. "Stop. It."

"I'd say God Bless you, but it looks like he already did."

"You really won't stop?"

"You must be a broom, 'cause you just swept me off my -OUCH!" He jumps on his chair a little that makes the content in the table shook a little and everyone around us is looking at him, confusing what has just happened. I just smile innocently while he glares at me.

"I did warn you."

After a moment he finally regains his calmness again "Do you want to go to the balcony? You know get some fresh air?" He asks and looks at the big door that leads to the balcony.

I look at the balcony and from the windows, I couldn't see anyone there or eating or dancing there._ Fresh air seems nice, _I nodded and stood up. He soon stands up and puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. When I felt our shoulder touch I move away slowly but he seems to realize it and move his hand lower and stop at my waist to pull me closer.

I glance at him, His eyes stayed look in front of him. My heart beating loudly. I look back at the balcony door that is not too far away. _There is no one there, Should I stop... Alone with him... _as my mind began to play the feature he has. Smile. Eyes. Smirk. anything else that I want to say.

I back to reality when I heard the door opened by the butler. I could see that Wally nods and I move and touch the railings. My eyes were looking up at the sky. My mouth opens in amaze like my eyes that are open wide when I saw how I could see the moon pretty clear tonight when you are in the town with many lights, you couldn't see the moon pretty clear.

"You like it?" He asks.

I nodded, I look at him for a second and saw that he was staring at the night sky too before staring back at the moon again. I could feel that he glance at me three times. If I was right he wants to start a conversation

My smile began to disappear when I felt something warm touch my cold one. I look down at his hand that is holding my right hand the quick look up at his eyes that stare back at me. I felt nervous all of sudden and want to run away from the air that change all of sudden but none of my body wants to move.

"Jenny." He says while his thumb draws a circle in my right-hand palm. His voice shows affection that tells me many things.

_Shove him away now Jen._

I look down at our hand, taking my gaze away from him. His hand moves and touches my left cheek, slowly lift my head. My eyes soon found his blue iris again.

_But you actually don't want to._

He moves closer as his eyes were beginning to close but halfway it stop. His face is still moving closer to me and I began to close my eyes but not fully, deciding to keep staring.

He stops when he only a few inches away, waiting for my permission to let the spark happen. I look at his eyes then move to his lips and fully close my eyes as my lips touch his.

We stay like that for a while and I was the one that moves away to take a breath, a second later he move and kiss me again. His hand that is holding my hand before, slowly move to my waist and pull me closer. I let him and my hand slowly move to his shoulder and sliding up to his neck to pull him deeper.

* * *

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" I shout inside my room while covering my face in shame with my hands.

After the kisses, I was too dazed to think about an insult or remark but if I think about how it begins with I was the one that started it. _What have I done!? _

But that kiss is really something because I feel many things. Happy, Sad, and Love. _Dang it! I shouldn't fall too deep but being with him is fun.  
_

We did kiss again when I say my goodbye. It was a light kiss and he gives me the same flower with the scent and softness is the same. I look at the vase where all of the flowers he gives me kept there. I should make up something that will make him stop. I will tell him that tonight I was not myself and I was being drugged. _How I was drugged? I don't know. _

I should just say that I was in the moment and didn't dare to ruin it... What kind of reason is that? Cleary I was the one that closes the gap between us. What happen to the rule don't fall in love that I made in my life.

"Arrgh!"

"For now, let's just rest," I say to myself and walk toward the bathroom and get a cold shower, enough to make me forgot about this problem.

* * *

I drank all of my coffee. I take out the little mirror inside my bag and examine my eyes. _Good, it was hidden._ What hidden? Well, when I woke this morning I saw this blackness below my eyes, you will get them if you sleep late or didn't get enough sleep, for me is that I can't get sleep because of something. They keep playing in my mind like a broken record. Again and again. I was able to fell asleep when it was 2 am. I have to put much powder to hide it. I put back the mirror and take another drink until all of the content is already empty.

I put the glass in the sink and began to clean it along with the plate. I look at the clock and grab my bag and move toward the front door of my apartment room. I was about to turn the doorknob but stop and look at the peephole. _Good, no sign of him._ I sigh and turn the doorknob and open the door. I was surprised when I saw him casually lean back in the wall showing that he already wait long for me.

I gape _since when he was there?_ I ask myself because for a second ago I didn't find him or any sign of him through the peephole. from where he is standing surely I was able to saw him through the peephole. I should really get the peephole check.

He looks up a second after the door open and smiles lovingly at me."Morning Jen." He moves closer and opens his arm to hug me but I stretch my arm in front of me and stop him from getting any closer, my palm touches his toned chest as I could felt his heartbeat. "Look, Wally, Yesterday is -" I say looking at the floor.

**_Do it!_**

"Amazing, I know right?" He grins and slowly touches my hands that make the space between us. He lifts it ups and even though I still look at the floor I could felt his warm lips and breath in my finger.

**_Do it now!_**

"Yes, No, what I mean it was moving to fast and I -" I was cut off again by him.

"I can slow down if you want." He gives my hand a squeeze to assure me. I look up which is a stupid action because I can see his eyes that are starting going to cry. "Please." He gives my hand a kiss that lasted long while his eyes were looking back at mine, pleading. I could see the breaking in his face and felt the broken inside me.

_Why are you putting too much pressure on me! Please stop this before you fall any deeper. I was trying to save you from me. I'm bad luck. I'm no good. I don't want to hurt another person that I love again._

"Wally, I -"

"Please." He cut me off again and pull me into a hug. My hands are between his body and my body to put some space between us. His left-hand circle on my neck while the right hand is in my waist to pull me closer.

"Wally stop this!" I push him away that manages to make him take 3 steps back from the push but came back hug me again. I can smell the mint and rose in his body as his arm was circling in my waist pulling me closer as much as he can.

**_You will regret it._**

_I know._

_**You will have a heartbroken again.**_

_Nothing new to me._

"Please, I just look at you as a friend." I once again try to push him away.

"Then why did you kiss me back!" He shouts that makes me flinch. His voice that makes me flinch, Wally being mad is something new to me maybe because I only meet him just a couple of days. At least I know when Wally is mad he is scary.

I push him away again and this time he let me "I'm sorry." I turn away and grab my bag from the floor that fall when he suddenly hugged me "It's better if we stay as a friend."

I walk past him and when I only took two steps I was stopped "Jenny please..." Wally grab my hand. His eyes were looking at me pleadingly. I could see that his eyes were a little glassy and I want to wipe that away but if I do that I will never able to let him go, I know that.

I sigh and put my hand on his and slowly making his grip loosen. Taking my hand to my side and walk away. My pace move fast when I was already out of his sight the I run and stop all of sudden when tear was coming out from my eyes. _Damn it! how can I have this many emotions when we only meet a couple of times!_

* * *

**Too fast? Too many dramas? hehehe (๑ゝڡ◕๑) Sorry for late updating.**


	12. Chapter 12

**٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶**

* * *

"Teacher, do you think that Karrie will love this?" Leo shows me a bunch of cute little flower and some of it still have the roots or still have the dirt, showing that it was revoked from the grass or the dirt or maybe the bush. His hand is cover with dirt as well as his nose bridge that shows the little dirt line there. 

I smile "That would be lovely of you Leo but..." I smile when I saw his smile turn downward at the sound of 'but', I grab the ribbon in the top drawer and take out the purple one. He seems to get the picture of what I'm about to do and give a space for me to tie it. "Done," I smile and give the ribbon once the last tug to make sure it was secure "Now go and hand her."

Leo quickly nodded his head and run toward the playground where all the children were playing. I laugh softly when I saw how eager he is when he runs with eyes sparkling in excitement.

**_If only you and he can become like that too._** My conscious say. and I quickly shook my head.

_Stop it, we can't be like that. Nothing more than a friend._ I sigh and began to open my book and continue my reading that stops because of Leo. After a while, like 14 minutes later, I heard little footsteps along with a loud voice calling my name.

"Miss Jenny!" I look down and this time it was Juliet that spoke to me.

"What's wrong?" Juliet looks at me for a while before she smiles brightly and shows something from behind her, it was a nice purple dancing ballet shoes. There is a pretty ruby in the middle of the shoes. From the size, it was for children "Doh you think Karrie will lowe it?"

_My, so many Karrie fans. First Leo then Julie?_, I giggle. "Of course she will love it." I saw Juliet's face lighten up more and run toward the playground again. I wonder what happen? I mean about a few days ago she shows that she hated Karrie like calling her a freak. Then the next day after that she gave her a dress which Karrie doesn't want it because she was wearing her favorite clothes and the result is that makes Juliet mad. After that Juliet starts giving Karrie random stuff, I mean after the dress, Juliet starts asking Karrie a random question like what is her favorite color? what does she like the most? What is her favorite food?

Then after that, she brought a cute little bag and give it to Karrie. At first, Karrie didn't want it and Juliet is about to get mad again because being rejected so I have to say some word to make Karrie accept it. I'm glad I did that because that Karrie and Juliet are becoming closer and closer like they are already best buddies.

"-enny!" A child's voice rings out in my head.

"Miss Jenny!" My thought was back to reality and I look down at Joy who smiles at me and holding a big bucket full of lily. _To Karrie again? When did she bring that big bouquet inside here?_ I wonder before slowly smile and decide to just let it go.

"For miss Jenny, from the hawdsome mawn" She hands it to me which took me by surprise but still take it from Joy's little hand. I saw the bouquet was warped in a white sheet and a pink ribbon that ties it in place. I could smell the sweet aroma from the flower.

"Who gives this?" I ask Joy.

"A hawnsome man with a bright red haiw."

"I see... Now, why don't you go and play along with your friends."Joy nodded her head and began to run toward the playground. I stop smiling a second later when Joy already halfway out and look at the bouquet more closely. _Of course, he wouldn't just give up that easily. What should I do?_ I groan and hit my forehead in my table not hard but enough to give a thud sound.

I sit straight again to look down at the flower in my hand and inspect it. It was sure breathtaking and the smell isn't that bad. I notice that there is a small card that being stuck between the flowers. I grab it and saw the name of the sender, W.W. I flip it _'I won't give up, please give me a chance.'_ with a cute apologizing emoticon that he draws that able to make me laugh a little at how cute it was.

"You should stay away and give up on me, Wally," I said slowly put the card back to the flower and take a bouquet closer to my face to smell the aroma of the lily again. "Idiot..." I murmur sadly but happy at the same time. A question appear on my head suddenly and can't help but wonder If Kid Flash knows where I was would he do the same as Wally?

_Of course, he would do the same thing like Wally, you idiot, that is why you even bother yourself with changing your name and hide your power and plead Raven many times to help you make sure everything works. You do that because you know that he will run around the globe just to find you. You know that he will do anything to find you even ask many people if they had seen you and puts a poster of you in every newspaper include the TV and his aunt Iris helps him too by reporting about a lost girl named Jinx._ I was still embarrassed and mortified at the memory but I must say that it was kinda cute at how hard he tried, of course, I felt a pang of regret and guilt but I can't go back not when I was the one that almost ruins his life.

I shake my head and rub my temple. _It's already in the past, let it go Jinx, back to the main business of __**what **__would you do if he didn't or never give up on you?_

He is just a normal human so I don't have to worry about him searching for me around the world and there is no way that he would do that to a woman that he just meets for a few days and we only just kiss twice or maybe three. Besides, he will find a better woman and move on quickly. _Damn heart_, I winch when I felt another pain that wasn't physical and I know what it was. It was the same when I left Kid flash when I made many mistakes, mostly it always occur when you felt guilt, regret, jealous or maybe heartbroken.

"Damn everything..." as I was on the very edge to crying once again.

* * *

"Good afternoon Miss Jenny." He winks and stops twirling his key in his index hand and lift himself from the gate and walks toward me slowly. I could say that some old mother is smiling or checking their face in the mirror and making sure that they appear beauty. I snort quietly and watch as the children run past me and toward their parents.

"Ohh, here's come the prince charming." Aqri whisper behind me and I could hear the little playful in her voice. I look back to give her a glare before watching him that already stop in front me, "Beautiful days isn't it?" he says and looks up at the sky to show his point and move his head back down at me, our eyes meet.

I raise my eyebrows and decide to play along "Yes, it is." _If he asks me on a date then I have to reject him._

"Bye Miss Jenny!" I put on my smile and look behind Wally so that my eyes meet the little girl that was holding her father's big hand, she waves goodbye at me which I wave back too before the turnaround and walk beside his father.

"Soooo...", He says to get my attention back. I look back at him with my arm crossed waiting for him to continue his word "Do you like Vegetarian food?"

I close my eyes and sigh at the left side, "If it's a date then I'm sorry but-"

"It's not a date." he cut in quickly. I frown at how rude he was to cut me off but let him continue "Err..." His eyes look around for a moment then light up then back to stare at my eyes again "Karrie is going to come with us too and if it's three-person then it's doesn't count as a date." He smiles and if I was right you could see that as a winning smile as if he just say something to be proud of or maybe about his quick thinking...

"I see?"

"Well, what do you think-"

"Bye, Miss Jenny!" I look behind Wally again and wave at the child that says goodbye, wearing my sweet smile. I could hear a groan coming from the man in front of me.

I look back at Wally. His eyes look around for a while before opening his mouth "What do you think of-"

"Uncle Wally!" Karrie jumps and hugs Wally leg like a koala and hugs it pretty tightly. Wally gives a big sigh at defeated that makes me giggle quietly. I pity him somehow. Wally moves and touches Karrie Hair.

"Come on Unclew Wally, Wew are goin to gewt late!" Karrie looks up and grins.

my eyes move back to Wally who looks in confusion at her word and I tilt my head to the side a little and wonder at why his face is shown confuse, maybe he already plans to eat with Karrie and wants to tell her later and when he sees me he decides to add me in because of? Karrie is very eager and I didn't think that Karrie is the type to love vegetarian so much, she kind of always eats the meat first. "Karrie, do you love vegetarian so much?" I ask and squat a little bit.

Karrie looks at me and shows a confused face, I understand right away that she didn't know what is vegetarian is. "Vegetable, the green thing like a leaf." Her face turns into a nod of knowing as her mouth open in 'O' then looks disgusted as put her tongue out to show her feeling about the vegetables "NUUU! It's disgusting!"

I look puzzlement at her remark about veggies but a second later it hit me and if I look up I could see that Wally is the same, _If she didn't like eating veggies then why would she be excited to go?_ Karrie look up and saw Wally face that was looking at her confused, she just pouts and says "You promise me to accowpany me wath 'The super bunny', You diwdn't forget did you?" Her voice showing the edge of the sadness and from her eyes, you could tell that she is going to cry really soon if he didn't answer the right answer.

I look up in time to see that e slap his forehead and winch in pain or something. I sigh and thought _'You owe me one thing, Wally.'_ "Oh My, you want to watch that movie, Why don't you tell me? I really love that movie too." I clasp my hand and tilt my head to the side a little to make sure that my actions were real, I must say study at H.I.V.E academy sure teach you a lot that really comes in handy.

"Really?" Karrie's eyes lit up and she jumped out of Wally's leg to jump around in excitement, "ho do you think is the bwest?"

I smile and put my index finger "Why don't you guess?" that makes Karrie pout and move into a thinking mode. I giggle at how cute that was, I straighten and smirk at him "You owe me one thing." I whisper loud enough for him to hear it.

He just grins widely "Whatever your comment, My lady, I don't know you like that movie."

"Well, the truth is that I never ever heard about that movie."

He surprised but then smirks in a playful way "I see." I was sure that there was more than 'I see' but I don't want to know about it too. I was supposed to stay away from him or make him give up on me.

"lewts go NOW!" as Karrie takes Wally hand and mine too? Well if she takes Wally hand then it wasn't weird but why me too? For a little girl, she is sure pretty strong. Wally quickly moves to Karrie's side and follows her little step and I do the same and move to Karrie another side.

"Wait- me too?"

"Yuwp, Miss Jenny want to watch this right movie right?" Karrie looks up at me almost in a pleading way.

"Of course I want to but I-" I can't or didn't dare to continue when Karrie eyes back again of wanting to cry. I sigh in defeat "Wait let me get my stuff," I say. Wally and Karrie stop walking as Karrie let go of my hand to let me.

"No need, I already tidy it up," Lisa smirk and hand me my bag. I just gaped at her and look at my bag that already in my hand. "You owe me a story and good luck."

I just sigh in defeat again as I felt Karrie take my hand again and lead me to the red sports car. From the look, it was still new and if I was right it was Subaru WRX? or maybe WRY? I don't remember that well and I'm not a fan of the car. I look at Wally that already push the unlock button "What happens to your other car?"

He answers sheepishly "Uh, let's just say that it was under repair." He opens the door for Karrie then at me. I raise my eyebrows at his answer "What kind?"

"You are not going to let it go do you?" he squirms but still opens the door for me to get in, I just smirk and get inside the car. _The new car sure has a nice smell,_ I thought inside my head as I heard the car door open and close again to see that Wally has always started the engine and cool air hit me in a gentle breeze.

There was a silence in the car for a moment before Karrie starts to sing some children song about Bunny and from my guess, it must be the song from the movie that we are going to watch later that if I was right. I look outside and I could see the little image of Wally that reflects in the glass. _I should stay away from him but right now... _

Will, he ever gives up on me?


	13. Chapter 13

**٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶ I don't own the Teen titans.**

* * *

I sigh again for the sixth time today. I know I shouldn't and should be here. I should be here because of my work as a teacher and as a member of the school. I should be here to help others to guard the children. I should be here to have some fun because for us teachers, it's hard to have some holiday without getting your salary getting cut. I should be here to have fun with my colleagues and play or make memories with them.

I SHOULDN'T be here because I was sure that he was going to come and to make it more WORSE of all there are other two adults that come beside him. I finally manage to stay away from him for two days. I have to wake up very early to make sure that he didn't wait for me and I always hide in the office after school. I was very thankful for Lisa and Aqri to understand me and didn't force me. I slowly move to hide in the tall and big pillar and try to conceal myself from him. _'Please don't see me.'_ I wish inside my heart, holding it close to calm down the beat that moves faster when I saw him.

"Good morning Miss Jenny." I yelp in surprise and look beside me quickly. There I saw him grinning like an idiot "Haven't seen you around since our date." He smirks and moves in front of me.

"Y-yeah, nice to see you too, Wally." _'Come on Jen Play along, just smile and say 'hi' and don't act like you are trying so hard to get away from him.' _I smile along with him. His mouth open and about to say something.

"Wally, I'm going to change, you coming?" I heard a shout from behind Wally. I could kiss him at that moment for saving my life even though I know that the person is my past enemy and my teammate for just a couple of days because he is really bad at giving a second chance to me. You guys know him as Robin.

I could see that Kid flash was going to reject him so I have to say something to make him go away "Well then see you around, Wally." I turn around and about to walk away from him but I was yanked back and hit a warm and hard. I curse myself for thinking that I could get away that easily, maybe I should say something else to make him stop.

"You aren't running away aren't you?" Wally breath hit my right ear make me shiver.

"O-Of course not," I say and try to move away from him but he didn't let me when his hand is on my stomach to pull me even closer. I bit my lips and try hard not to lean my head on his amazing warm muscle shoulder. "Please let go." I manage to say it without stuttered or anything else.

"Why?" He whispers beside my ear.

"We are in public." I gasp then yelp when something warm licks my earlobe. I quickly elbow him in the stomach in a not kind way and slide down and turn around to give him a swish on his feet to make him tumble. I heard him groan and rub the back of his head.

I heard a whistle not far away "Nice one, Miss." I look at Robin _'Oh no, now I'm going to get into jail and then my secret will be -'_ I stop thinking when Robin nod and mouth a thank you at me which makes me rethink about it. His eyes move away from me to glare at Wally.

"Ouch, you hit hard." He glares at me.

"You are the one that didn't want to stop," I argue back "You should stop when I told you so."

Then he smirks "In different places, you would be happy when I didn't." After a second I finally realize what he means and I was sure that my face blush furiously red as my mouth gape in open to say something but nothing come out.

"Come we are going to change." He takes Wally by the collar and drags him to the changing room. Didn't give Wally a chance to say something.

When they already turn in the corner and already out of sight, I let out a sigh and move to take a sit. After watching the movie that is soo bored that makes me want to sleep but I have to stay wide awake because Karrie keeps glancing in my direction with the name of bunnies that I don't know and when I decide on the name that I don't know what is the character is, it turns out that the one I choose is the villain. _'Oh god is that a sign?'_ I thought and then I felt Wally's headrest on my shoulder, I don't know if he was asleep or not but I didn't mind it.

Then the next day we go eat as he promises but changes because Karrie didn't like a vegetarian so we eat at KFC. I did expect that Wally eats a lot which he did, what surprised me the most is that Karrie is able to eat a lot too. Well her mother did have 9 stomachs.

after eating and Wally paid for everything. I insisted on walking home alone because it was very late, surely Karrie's parents were worried about her daughter's whereabouts now. Wally first did not allow me and insisted to come with him to take Karrie to the house he used to come to our apartment (a different room) but after debating several times Wally finally gave up and gave me his cellphone number so I had to call him if there was a problem.

"Jenny, are you going to change your clothes?" Lisa appeared next to me in her plain white bathing suit that was perfect for her. I can see the beautiful body shape.

I nodded my head and moved towards the dressing room, I already wore it inside so I just took off my outer clothes. Now we are at a swimming pool called 'Swim Away'. Susan gets a ticket that is very cool because you book a place without paying expensively. She also invited other parents that can come to help us pay attention to the kids. So the pool is only the parent, the children and the teacher like us.

I was wearing a black swimsuit, a plain one and I still do wearing the necklace. I open the door and walk toward my locker to put my stuff there. Now the real mission is going to start. The mission is: try to less talk with Wally or you could just ignore him if you are lucky. I mean that Wally is too persistent and always finds a way.

I walk out and the first thing that locks my eyes is the figure of a beautiful red hair man swimming fast but not as fast as Aqualad. You could see the beautiful skin that he has and the perfect muscle arm. The water even makes it more amazing. I grumble a little but then my eyes wide open as my head shake in denial 'Come on, Jen, don't be jealous because some other female is staring at him, maybe if you are lucky, he will try to date one of them and not bothering you anymore.' I should smile but it brings me more pain to imagine it like that.

On the row next to Wally left was a man with black hair swims faster than Wally, Well Robin is a strong and ambitious man so there is no wonder that he is fast. I look up to see Starfire wearing a green bikini with a white pattern. Her hair is dark black with eyes that are dark green. I look down at her finger and notice two rings. One with diamond while the other one is plain silver.

My eyes move back when cheer is heard as I saw that Robin has touched the wall first then Wally joins after that. I could see Wally frustrated face because of losing and Robin grin for winning the first place. They talk about something that I can't hear and I shouldn't care about that. Wally seems to notice my presence and looks at me. Richard looked at me for a second before he patted Wally's shoulder and whisper something in his ear that makes Wally scowl in anger. Richard then swims away to the little stair that placed on the edge of the pool.

I quickly looked next to me and saw Lisa who was talking to Susan. "Jenny!" Wally shouted and made my eyes returned to him who was now swimming quickly towards me. I turned and walked towards Susan and Lisa's place, _'Just check him out, Remember Jinx is your first mission and a very important mission for now.'_ I shout inside my head.

"Wait!"

I start to fastening my pace steps that the thought in my mind was just running away from him that I ignore the first rule when you are around the swimming pool and that is 'No running'. I regret it, as a teacher we should always pay attention more to the law and something that we should be aware of. I slip off to the side, my eyes quickly move as I saw the edge of the swimming pool that I was sure my hand will hit it and maybe left a scar from how pointed the edge look like.

I brave myself and didn't dare to close my eyes then everything went so fast as I felt like I was being forced with more power and miss the edge and fall into the pool. I felt a big hand pull my head and help it close as Coldwater hit my skin as my breath was out the second my head hit the water. I was struggling to breathe with my eyes still closed. I felt a big hand hug me in the waist and pull me up.

I cough and breathe unorganized for air, I choke out some water that I drink when I was trying to get some air. "You okay?" Wally ask me worriedly. I cough again, unable to talk.

We seem to attract commotion because I could see that now Lisa and Susan are running toward me along with the other parents that are nearby but some of them continue their activity and some again are looking worried from afar. I could felt that Wally put his arm around my waist to pull me closer in a protective way as I try to catch my breath and calm down the fear of horror at the thought my skin hit the edge.

"Are you okay, Jen?" Lisa ask me and I gave her a weak nod.

"Thank... you, Wally."

"You should rest a bit." Wally's hand move to my back while the others move to leg as he carried me bridal style in the water. He slowly lifts me up with Lisa's help and lays me on the floor. as he lifts himself up from there without the help of the ladder, Susan quickly wraps me in a big towel that almost fully covers me. My make is something like waterproof so that it can't be easily destroyed but my wig... I saw Susan nodded and I understand it.

I hold the blanket closer to me and hug it over my head so that none of my hair is in his or anyone else sight. He lifts me from the ground again earning a little squeal from me that he chuckled at that. He put me down slowly on a bench, "I will go and get something from my bag to heal those wounds." He points at my leg which I just realize there is a small bump, must when I hit the edge a little. I didn't felt pain, mainly because it was almost Wally that did most of the walking.

I saw Wally stand up and about to turn around "Thank you for your help." Wally smiles and gives my forehead a little kiss through the towel but I still can feel his warmth.

"As long as you are fine then it's good for me." He says with lovingly and turns around after that he walks away but before he went away from my eyesight, my eyes widen in horror when I saw the long line of scar that marks on his backside. From the look, it was already dried with the brown dark color. I guess it was my first time seeing his back since the day he sick in my room, I never saw his bareback.

"What happens?" I muttered.

* * *

**Sorry, this one is short and a little bit hasty. I will be longer update with now that I was having a test in a few weeks. Thank you for following the story and thank you for reading this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Hi**

* * *

"Here let me help you." Wally squat down in front of me with his back facing me. His hand is already held beside him, ready to lift me up in a piggyback ride.

I shake my hand with my hands move in the same motion "It's okay, you don't have to do that." As I wearily look up at Lisa asking for her help in a silent plea. She seems to notice my look but I think she doesn't want to help me and just smirk at me.

"Come on, Jen, just accept it," Lisa says "It's getting late and we both know that your leg is too hurt to move."

She was right. Because it was already past 6 and most of all the children and their parents had returned, Susan had also returned due to a sudden meeting. Aqri has also gone home with her future boyfriend who she said was 'just a friend' with a blush to color his cheek. Lisa hasn't come home yet because we have to pay attention that nothing is left behind, Wally also helps in looking after the children. Most of the time I doing was sitting and watching form my seat, sometimes Wally does come and talk with me and if my leg wasn't hurt, I wouldn't let him come near me. I really need a companion to talk to.

I gave a loud sigh and move carefully to climb at Wally back. I place my hand on his shoulder and trying to give both of us space so that my chest didn't touch him or for the main reason is that he couldn't feel my fastening heartbeat when I touch his warm skin that, indeed proves my thought were right, it was very hard and muscular.

I could see Wally smile and Lisa nod, "Take care of her." Lisa gave Wally my bag as we walk toward out of the pool area and into the parking lot were from afar I could see Wally car park beside a brick. Wally carefully takes out the key card from his pocket and press the unlock button. The car gave light and the sound of door lock being unlocked.

He carefully squats down, I take that sign and climb down from him to hold into the car to regain my balance. He opens the door and put my bag inside first before fully open it to let me in. He held out his hand to help me but I didn't take it, decide to just choose the door frame to help me. Wally seems to recover fast as his hand moves to my leg and lifts me up suddenly, making me yelp and quickly I circle my arm around his neck.

I heard him chuckle and I hit his back and I hope it was hurt enough. I yell at him "Don't do that!"

He carefully places me in the comfy seat and slowly moves to fasten the seatbelt on me, "My legs just hurt, I can still use my hand you know." I lift my hand and move it around to show him how well my hand is.

"I can see that." as he closes the door and moves toward the driver seat to drive away.

He drove.

I sat. My hand crossed. My eyes watching every people, place and some car pass fast.

I began to bit my lower lips as the silence become very... uncomforting. I look at Wally and try to make a conversation because this quite is KILLING ME INSIDE. What should I talk about with him? His favorite food? He already told me everything about his favorite that is food, drink, shirt, sports, and anything else that I don't think I can't remember them all. Something about Wally West that I don't know... An Idea shot in my head "What happen to you back?"

He didn't look at me and just keep staring at the road. I didn't even see him flinch, he just act too... natural that I have a guess many people have asked him the same question about his back, "You just knew? Here I thought you already knew when you dress me." I could see the annoying smile spread in his face.

I scowl at the reminder about that time "If you're awake you could see that I was busy closing my eyes and focus on the clothing other than your body."

"Aww, come on, we both know when I first get out of the shower you were dreaming on me or maybe drooling?" His eyebrows wiggle then the corner of his mouth that moves up a little, his eyes still staring at the road.

I was sure that right now my face must be the same color as his hair, "I WASN'T DROOLING!"

"You just say that you weren't drooling then it's true then that you are dreaming. What can I say? I'm the ideal man of all women's dreams."

"Psh yeah right, and I wasn't. DREAMING. ABOUT. YOU!" I shout and some reason I was sure there must be blush in my face because He looks at me for a couple of seconds then back again to the road with a smirk of winning in his lips.

"Jenny in denial." He sings the word like a child.

"No, of course NOT! Now back to the main question!" I glare at him and crossed my hands.

"Why? It's more fun to talk about this topic."

"West," I grumble "answer my question," His smirk slowly gone and turn into a sad smile that makes me felt guilty when that smirk was gone. "It's okay if you don't want to." I quickly add.

"No, I just- it just I didn't know how to tell you." He says it while looking a bit too nervous but for some reason, inside my head or maybe deep in the corner of my thought, that he was acting, I mean he looks a little smooth and already used to that word maybe to someone that has asked him the same question like I do but doesn't that mean that they have seen him shirtless or maybe he -

I stop myself before my thought goes any further.

He stops the car because right now the traffic light is red, coincidently enough. "At that time, suddenly there was a fire inside the apartment I live, I don't remember where it comes from but I was able to save myself quickly along with several other people who lived in the same apartment as me. If you know it was an incident 4 years ago and happened at Star City. When I was saved, a mother cried saying that her child was still inside and without thinking, I ran into the building and tried to look for the child.

Luckily the smart child was already on the ground floor, but the child was trapped and surrounded by wood that had collapsed from the burning ceiling. He just sat and hugged his doll tightly with a crying and whimpering voice. His eyes are close so he didn't saw me at first so I have to talk to him first to make him realize and trust me. I manage to get the kid out but when I thought that we are finally able to get away the ceiling suddenly fall, unluckily, the iron edge falls and scratch my back. Good thing is that I manage to hold my stamina and get out of that building before passed out."

I was... amaze. Speechless at the same time as my mouth was close while my head is imagined the scenery. I mean him, a normal human, saving a child he doesn't know that is in a building on fire. He risks himself to help someone, risk his own life. He would make a great hero.

"Wow, I was expecting you to say something." As the light turns green and we start moving again.

I just shrug "I mean what you do is very heroic and that was very, you know, amazing. You would be a great hero one day." I look up at him in times where I could see him looking back at me a couple of times before saw the road again.

"What if- Just an if- I was one?"

"Why are you asking this question?"

"Just wondering..."

"Hmmm... I wonder too but I guess if you're a superhero then maybe we are in different scenarios." I say as my eyes move to the road too.

"In bad ways or good ways?"

I look back at him while he still taking every minute glance at me "Why do you ask this kind of question? Are you a superhero?" Of course, I was afraid of the answer that he will give me, if he is one of them then I have no choice but stop this friendship. He could bring me to Kid Flash and he would know about my past. He would doubt me.

"Of course not. Me? Hero? Psh ..."

"I would suggest that you one from your answer but I trust you."

We didn't talk for a while and just watch the road.

"Do you hate Kid flash?"

I look back at him, _What with the sudden question?_ I thought but decided to answer him "No." I answer him. _I mean, yeah, of course, I don't hate him, more like I lo-like him._ I bit my lips.

"Then why you don't like we talk about him?"

"I just... don't want to."

After that, we didn't talk anymore so the journey filled with the sound of radio that I open because I can't take care of the silence in the car that happens for 4 minutes and that already makes me tick in just that little minutes. We did say goodbye and as always he did give me a lily flower._ Let's leave the embarrassing part where he carries me in bridal style until we reach my sofa, I was one hundred-no- thousand sure that the landlady saw us._

* * *

I close my book and the first thing that caught my eyes is the necklace that Juliet holding in both of her open palms. My curiosity took over me as I walk toward Julie. The classroom is very quiet because it was already breakfast time and everyone is in another room taking breakfast together with the other child from the other room, well, except for Julie that is still here.

"What's wrong?" I sit in front of her. I could see the sad expression on her face.

She looks surprised and quickly look at me. Now that she lifts her head and her eyes were looking at me, I could see the worried that shown from her expression. As if she was deciding on what to do and what to say "Mmommy, Towld me that I shwould give thixs to Karrie," Isn't that a good thing? "Buwt I - I " Her eyes open wide in scared and she looks back at mine "I saw, thwis necklacwe will huwrt Karrie. I down't want that buwt Mommy says that I hwave to dwo it."

If you are a kindergarten teacher then you already get used to the wrong reading like this but sometimes I still need time to complete it. "That necklace will hurt Karrie and you don't want to give it but your mom said that you have to give it to Karrie?"

Juliet nodded.

"Why? What does this necklace do?" I look toward the necklace and the big pink gem with a shaped heart and the silver border.

"I down't know buwt it will hwurt Karrie." Now Julie's eyes are starting to watery as a hiccup coming out form her.

The gemstone from afar is not strange but if you really look closely you can see the flickering light that sometimes appears. I slowly touched the gemstone, confidently I thought that this was not fake but this was an authentic gemstone with a cold and hard surface.

"Can I have it?"

Juliet was shocked and shook her head with the word 'No' "Itws will hurwt you later."

"I'll be fine, calm down. We will keep this a secret from everyone including Karrie and your parents, is that okay?" Juliet nodded and I continued saying "Will you give me the necklace?" I opened my hand and waited for Julie to give me the necklace. Hopefully, I don't sound like someone who takes advantage of the situation.

Julie with a trembling hand gave me the necklace to my hand "Don't weayr it orw it will huwrt tweacher too."

I nodded understanding "Alright." I grasped the necklace and watched for a few more minutes before putting it in my jacket pocket and at the same time the door opened with Karrie's very loud voice.

"JULYET! FOUND YOU!"

Karrie quickly hugged Julie tightly "Where have you been? Why -" Karrie let go of her need to look into Juliet's eyes, she stopped saying when she saw Juliet's watery eyes. Karrie look shocked then back to see me "What hawppen to Juliet?" She looks back at Juliet back again and hugs her tightly "Down't cry."

Juliet hugs Karrie too. I smile and say, "Come on, let's go eat." I was still wondering what happens to them, what had happened till Juliet and Karrie become very close? did something happen outside the school?

Karrie nod and let go of Julie, I take out the tissue from my jacket and wipe the tear stain in her face. "Now, where are your smiles?" as my hands move to the beside Juliet's stomach to give it a little tickle. When she laughs I continue this for a whole minutes before I stop and smile "There is it. Now come on."

Karrie takes Juliet's hand. They both run toward the door then run in the hall. I just shake my head. Wow, that was fast, I thought. My smile was gone as I look down at my jacket pocket, I open a little gap so that I could see the necklace, sure as I said before, it was pretty.

From what Juliet did tell me, her mother must be the one that gave it to her and told her to give it to Karrie, somehow Juliet seems to know that the necklace is dangerous but what dangerous does this necklace do? Now that I thought about it I never meet her parents and always her bodyguard or caretaker but never her parents.

I take it out and watch the still flickering. I should ask someone about this, but...

A person did appear in my head and I'm sure she knows about these gems, but should I risk it?

* * *

**See you guys in the next chappiee**

**（ミ￣ー￣ミ）（ミ￣ー￣ミ）**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just some warning that this story will be long, I still don't know how long but I have a thought that it will be. （‐＾▽＾‐）∩(︶▽︶)∩**

* * *

"Jenny I recommend you sing first. It's been a while since I hear you sing and this is a penalty because you always turn down our invitations." Aqri smiles and shoves the mic in my direction.

"Aww come on guys!" I moan.

Aqri and Lisa look at each other and smile then turn back to me again "Nope." they said together simultaneously. I just grit my teeth together, _'They must have planned this.'_ I thought inside my head. Suddenly a picture shows in my head as I smirk and grab the mic, they both smile happily at the thought that I was going to sing but nope, I'm not going. I turn my eyes to Aqri and she flinches when she realizes the devilish smile in my face. Lisa seems to back away a couple of steps.

"It won't be fun if we _just_ sing." My eyes were now locking deeply into Aqri eyes as she tried to back away. The room isn't big so there wasn't any large space so Aqri just falls into the couch when her feet hit the cushion. I say my word slowly and carefully, "Lets play would you rather. Now Aqri, Would you rather sing Katty Perry songs or tell us about the man you always meet."

Aqri face redden, "W-What?"

Lisa seems to get the idea and decide to play along. She slides gracefully and sits next to Aqri and whisper in Aqri ears that are loud enough for me to hear "_Do you want to go to the new restaurant, Miss Aqri? My treat._ Maybe you could start there."

My eyes widen "You mean the new restaurant that is always full?" I look at Aqri, her face is still red but she still nods. "I heard that the food price is a very high standard but the food is very good." I gasp, while in my head a word of Amazing comes out.

"Come on Aqri, tell us," Lisa said and nudge Aqri with her elbow "From the look of it he looks like a nerd - "

I whisper, "Very."

"-But we think that there's more." Lisa smirk while Aqri just blushes furiously.

"If I choose to sing you guys would keep asking that question till you get the right answer, right?" Aqri murmur quietly.

Now I and Lisa said together, "Of course."

Aqri slump in defeat and tell us about the boy she has been meeting. Most of our time was talking other than singing. Mostly about Aqri. They didn't ask anything about me or Wally, it seems like they understand what happens between us and I didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

I opened the door of my house before closing it and locking it. I put my jacket on the hanger. I put my bag on the desk of my small living room. I slowly untied my belt and folded it into small pieces before I put it on the side table of my bag. I put my shoes on the shoe self and wear the bunny slipper.

I looked at my TV set and saw that it was 9 p.m. past 30, fortunately, tomorrow was Saturday so I didn't need to get up early the next day. I took the TV remote and pressed the on the button. The TV screen is still on the same channel as I left this morning but now the news is different. Beautiful young women talk that they are now on the helicopter because the police didn't let them in.

"Guys, now we are on the helicopter and below us is a fight between Kid flash and the none other, most wanted villain, Madame Rouge!"

The direction of the camera moves from her to what is happening below them. I watch carefully and take a sit on the sofa in front of the TV. It was happening in the park that is far from my house, good then. An explode appears on the below making many dust lift forming a smoke that covers the sight of what happening, then the light of red and yellow as fast as lightning and then it was gone.

'Flash...'

Then before I could think anymore a loud sound of crashing sound from the other side of the wall and I jump, my eyes and head look at the wall reflexly. "What the hell just happen?!" I shout. After a second then my thought shout _'Wally!'_

I quickly move toward my door not bothering to take off my slipper or close my door. I open my door and move quickly to Wally apartment that is beside me on the left side. I gasp when I saw the slightly open gap indicate something that something worse is going on or maybe he is being careless which means that he forgot to shut it. I move to grab my phone inside my pocket jeans that I haven't taken put it away and tap on the light phone. I push the door open slowly and push it wider. I move the phone up to see in front of me, the room was dark and silent but I could hear the hard breathing from inside there.

I take a slow walk and ready myself from the sudden movement. I grab the umbrella that had laid beside the door as a weapon, just in case. I quickly move and search for the light switch on the wall and turn it on with a shaky hand.

I had to blink a couple of times when the light hit my eyes, I tap the on my phone and the light on my phone turn off. I look back up and gasp when I saw the trail of blood on the floor. My eyes follow the trail and stop at the man that was currently laying on the floor.

The person is laying there clutching his stomach as blood keeps coming out from him. My eyes were stunned on the man's face or maybe the _hero's_ face. There he laying there was surely Kid flash because he is wearing a kid flash outfit with the same body build but he was not wearing a mask, I could see from the corner of my eyes that there is a destroyed mask in the table and you could describe it as unwearable.

Red hair.

"Wally is Kid flash... Kid Flash is Wally..." I murmur unbelieve.

My head was spinning mainly because the truth seems so hard to accept it, but all of my thought stop working when I heard him once again groan. I snap back to reality _'Come on Jen, first save him then you could think of many things that you want.'_ I quickly think about what should I do. I run toward my apartment, on the way I was running out of his place I put my phone back to my jeans pocket and continue running fast toward where I kept my medkit there. I grab the whole box and run again toward the door and close it. I run for a while and close Wally apartment door to make sure that no one thinks bad of me or caught him in his hero outfit.

I move next to him and quickly look at his body. Slowly I take his hand that was holding his wound. My breath caught when I saw how deep the wound is, _'He should be fast healing.'_ I thought but I didn't see anything involve healing happen in his injury more like it was getting worse as I could see more blood slowly coming out of him. I had a quick thought about if I should just call the ambulance? But it will get too late and he isn't healing faster beside I was sure that he doesn't want anyone to know about his other identity.

My thought moves back toward his wound and I quickly grab the clothes that lay beside him. I press the clothes slowly in his cut to wipe some of the blood. The clothes quickly stain with his blood _'What happens? Usually, I saw the cut would be gone in 4 minutes when I was still with him. Does Madam Rouge do something to him?'_

**(AN: I wasn't a professional doctor or anything but I guess this is what you should do when someone in need of help from movies I saw.)**

I quickly take the needle and string inside the box, "Sorry Wally, but I have to do something." I put the string inside the needle hole and tie it in the end. I position myself and ready my self, of course, it's been a while since I have done this. The last time I had done this is about 5 years ago to my old-ex-villain teammate since in the titans they didn't need a doctor since they already got their healing sorceress and some machine and hospital didn't want to tend us villain so we have to take care of ourself.

I stab the needle in Wally skin as his eyes open and shout in pain, I move my hand to his chest and held him down "Sorry Wally but please bear it." I move and straddle him with my legs. His eyes close again in a tight shut as he grits his teeth together to hold from shouting.

I start again and again and again until I reach the other end. Half of the way Wally passed out I guess when I saw his face that still looks pain.

I sigh and quickly bandaged white gauze and circle it around him. This part was a little hard because I have to lift him into a sitting position and he is very heavy. I have to use the pillow on his sofa to make sure that he stays that way.

After that, I move and take out cotton and slowly applied a little medicine in the cut all over his body before wrapping it with the bandage. That took me about fifteen minutes including the little cut in his face that I only plaster. I stand up and put the rest of it back to the first-aid kid box again.

"Now the treatment part is done." I watch around his house, it was very messy, the sofa is already out of place and some blood is cover on the mattress.

I shook Wally a little on the shoulder and the only answer I got is only a grunt then a snoring sound. I glare at him but happy at the same time that his face becomes calmer, he should lay on his bed right now to get more comfortable and the only way to do it is to wake him up. There is no way I drag him to his bedroom in that condition, his cut would reopen again and I don't want him to feel the pain again.

I sigh and lay the pillow underneath his head. Now I should need a blanket but maybe some water and towel to clean the mess from his blood and my hand that is almost covered with his blood. For now, I will just use the tissue from his table to clean my hands. I stand up and walk toward many shelves and open every one of them when I didn't fount the blanket, I move toward the first door while inside my head was saying sorry for invading his privacy. I open the door and quickly close it again when I already got the first view inside. It was a control room with six monitors and many electronics stuff. I was sure there is no way you would place a banket inside.

'Where is his bedroom?' I walk and open another door beside the control room. The second room, well it is a bathroom, toilet, and other stuff places tidily in every place. I take a long look around before walk out again and move to the next door.

The third door is the kitchen and from the look it was untouched. You could see the stove that still looks so clean. I have a bet that he didn't spend time in the kitchen that long, maybe just a couple second to grab a drink or maybe look in the fridge for food. He is Kid flash and always eat Junk food, I still remember when I was still with him that he eats anything green is almost just 3 percent. I close the door again and move toward the last door that I was sure was the bedroom.

I open the door and saw his bed on the corner with his wardrobe and his table and other things, I move to the wardrobe and began to search for the blanket while on searching, I was doing great work at ignoring the underwear and other things that I am not supposed to see. I was sure that he would have a spare blanket and I was sure that he would put it in the wardrobe like old times but I didn't find it anywhere in the wardrobe.

I move beside his bed and open the drawer, _'Finally!'_ I shout happy when I saw the blanket fold tidily,_ 'Why would he hide this in here? He always places it in the wardrobe'_ My thought was moving back where we are still together and how he is always place everything at the same place he takes it.

I take out the blanket and stand up to walk back to him. I walk slowly but because I was paying more attention to the door other than what on the floor, I slip on some paper that seems to fall from the table and lose my balance. I quickly notice that my head is going to hit the wardrobe so I just turn around quickly like a gymnastics I was as my side hit the hardwood as I hug the blanket tighter.

It makes a loud sound as I stay there for a while trying to ignore the pain. Suddenly I was raining with many photos and a box hit my head. I yelp a little and then put the blanket down slowly on the floor. My eyes move toward the many pictures that already spread all around me. I grab the box that is in my head and put it in the table.

_'Surely my eyes must be wrong.'_ I lift one of the pictures and yes, I was wrong, my eyes did see it. When I look down I could see pink almost everywhere that I already have a bad feeling and when I lift it one of the more closely I could see that in the picture was none other than me but this is when I was still on the evil side and the good side. I put it down slowly and take a look at the other, this time is me with eating ice cream with the vanilla flavor, 'Does my face have that expression when a child has gotten her favorite candy? No wonder that time he was laughing so hard.'

I take a look at the other and everything was me. Pink is everywhere. Then suddenly I become tense_ 'Does he know about me? Is that why he approaching me?'_ I look back at the picture, _'No way, I never show my pink hair other than my apartment.'_ I look at the picture again and inspect it, I take three pictures. The background from all of these three pictures is someplace that I know and I know that he got these pictures without the old me noticing because it was quite blur, _'When did he have time to get it... Duh, he is Kid flash, who has many times, opening his phone to take an ugly picture of me is a piece of cake.'_

_**Now that you know he is Kid Flash, What are you gonna do?** _My concious says._  
_

_'I don't know, I don't know.' _My head thinks more when I remember that he said he love _me 'Does he love Jinx or Jenny?'  
_

"What are you doing?"

I quickly lookup (and jump a little slightly) to see none other than Wally west standing with his backrest on the door frame. his face is hard that I wasn't able to read what he thought about it now, while his hand is holding the deep cut that I already sew a couple of minutes ago. I was sure or maybe my instinct says that he wasn't happy at what I'm doing right now.

* * *

** Thank you for reading, Just in case. I didn't own teen titans.**


	16. Chapter 16

There was silence between us for a while. My hands left frozen in the air and still holding the picture. My mouth tight shut as my eyes never left him. I could see that he was sweating very hard as his eyes were half-open but still didn't hide the anger in his face.

"What are you doing?" He repeats the question again and slowly moving closer.

He's about to take one step toward me but stop when his eyes tightly shut, holding the pain. I already stand up and quickly move beside him. I hold his shoulder and already half-hug him. I ask "You okay?"

He just nods and he groans in pain again. I could see that he was trying hard to keep standing.

"You should get some rest but maybe change your clothes first or you will get your mattress stain."

He groans again and softly said, "It's okay, I don't mind it, I-I *groan* need some... rest." I nodded as I help him go toward his bed, I almost fell when I try to slowly lay him down toward his bed. I let go of his hand and slid his arm beside him. I move and lift his leg to help him more before taking the blanket that folded tidily and covers half of him. I smile in satisfaction before move away from him.

"Don't go." He whispers and grabs a hold of my wrist that stops me.

"Don't worry, I still have cleaning to do." I look at the scattered picture that still lay a pile on the floor. He gets the message and slowly let go, I move slowly and take the box to put it beside me before slowly taking a hand-grab of the picture and tidy it up before putting it back inside the box. I just do and repeat.

"You don't have to tidy it very neatly," I doubt myself for a second when I heard his voice is a little bit sad or maybe more like a miserable person, "I was going to burn it soon," he explained it.

_'Oh...'_ "Why?" My voice comes out loud than I thought it would be. I mean I really want to know why is he deciding it now? and Burn it? I really should be glad that he was burning my picture but somehow I want to know the reason. I mean I was happy that he do that. No- I think I appreciated it-

_'I'm babbling too much.'_

He didn't answer, even though my back was at him, I could feel that he still awake. I was curious about what he thought about me right now. _'Does he still love me?'_, I shouldn't but my curiosity sometimes always gets the better of me as I open my mouth again to ask him "I could see that you care a lot for her from every picture." Some people that had stumble upon this box that full of pictures of 'Jinx' -which is me- will probably think that she is very important to Wally West.

Every picture was taken very nicely that I even amazed at some that really shows the feature that Jinx has or I have. I always think bad about my weird skin color and my eyes that like a cat, not to mention that is was pink. But when I look at this picture I felt like I was a supermodel that was being photographed by a professional photographer. The outside of the box indeed has some dust in them but the inside is very clean, assuming that it was kept neatly. That did arise another question in my head: _'Does that mean that he always takes care of this?'_

I snap back to reality when he said: "She is not worthy."

_'Means?'_ "Then you still see her as a Villain-"

He cut me off quickly and pressed the word Ex very deeply "EX-Villain."

my hands stop in mid-air and I turn my head a little to look at him, He is looking bored at the ceiling but I know there is something more than that. I could see the pain shows in his eyes, how deep it was. I began to continue back at tidying up the pictures _'Seriously! How many does he take!?'_ I take another hand grip picture. This seems endless when I still saw the many piles. I decide to stop the topic, mainly because it's a little weird when I talk about myself with Him and I already have enough proof that he doesn't know about me is Jinx.

"She played with me," I stop my movement again as I heard his voice crack "I love her so damn much! What am I suppose to do? I gave her rose like every girl's dream, I take her to Paris, no, I take her to any place she desires. I endanger myself to help her. I would even betray my friend just to be with her. I give everything I have to her yet she never fully gave herself to me!" Even I didn't need to see his face to know that he is so desperate.

I put down the latest stack of the picture that I have tidy it up inside the box. I turn around slowly and felt like my heart sunk into my stomach when I saw him crying, "Do you hate her?"

"I want to! You don't know how she had put me through. Robin says that she is just playing me. I want to despise her so much that the only memory is just full of hatred but..." His hands move to hide his eyes but I still could see the tears that are falling.

I was on edge of breaking too. Seeing him broken because of me. I began to doubt myself and doubt the choice that I make. I want to run and hug him. I want to apologize. I want to kiss his perfect lips and the play with his spiky red hair that is soft. I want to hold his hand. Sleep next to him and feeling that his hand on my waist. Snuggle close to him. I want-

I stop myself _'You choose this and you can't go back. You should stay away from Wally from now on. You should remember how the pain you cause him.'_ "You can't hate her because she means more than anything. You can't despise her because you believe that deep down she does it for a reason. Am I right?" I stand up, I lower my head to hide my expression from him.

"..." He didn't say a word.

"Then you're such a fool." I glad that my voice comes out harsher other than weak like I was feeling right now. He didn't move or say anything but I was sure he flinches a little. I continue "Are you running away from the truth? You should just accept it already. I know sometimes the truth is hurt but slowly it will go away and you won't think about it that much but if you still lying to yourself and make up some stupid bullshit story then there is no way you could feel free. You will be stuck on your made-up cage and never feel free. This is your life, find you happiness."

I heard he says "What if my happiness is with her?"

"Your choice. Give up on her and feel free or just stuck in the cage forever with a bullshit hope." I say and turn around to close the box with the box-lid and put it at the top of his wardrobe where It was placed before, but the wardrobe is taller than me so I have to use a chair.

There is silence for a whole 3 minutes inside this room before I had enough and say "Do you need something else? Want me to call a doctor?"

"Did you do surgery on me?"

I raise my eyebrows "I just stitch your cut together to stop the bleeding but I think you should go and see the doctor." I answer him.

"Hmmm."

"So do you need anything?"

"Just some sleep." He smiles and closes his eyes.

I didn't smile, "You should do that, Then get well."

I open the door and walk outside of his room and about to close it again when I heard him softly whisper "See you tomorrow." The sound of the door close shud and I only stand there, didn't move.

'What just happen!? What did I just freaking do!' I look around his messy but empty room. I could see his picture, his family and a picture of some people. I also notice the frame that hung on the wall but still, that makes my heart and brain hurt more as I try to think of the solution. I enter his place and saving him with a plus of knowing that he is Kid Flash which is very very dangerous. NOT only that I was in danger that is if someone finds out about it, but I have a high guess that some titans or maybe him will start to monitor me all the time.

I was just hoping they didn't try to put me on some machine just to makes me forget about what happens. If they do it, there is a high chance that they will realize who I am.

If I run away then they will know something suspicious about me so my only is just to stay like you are just some civilian that just enter a life of hell and your life will get more complicated. I know I was a little too exaggerated... well, maybe too much but what should I do?

I just get myself into some bigger mess and there is no way out other than just act normal. My God... I think I need help.

I look at the medkit that still lay on the floor, I could see that is was knock over. Maybe when he tries to stand up. I walk and take it. My head was debating on what I should do? Should I left it here, If I left it here then that implies that I will come back later to check up on him or should I just take this and left his place and never going back?

The second choice is much better and makes a lot of sense to me for someone that wants to stay in the friend zone so I choose the second.

I take the medkit. I walk and take my phone and head toward his front door to walk into my apartment room. I take a deep breath and put the medkit in the table of my small living room before walk toward the bathroom to clean myself from his blood...

I did felt want to throw up every time I thought about it. I lock the door and look in the mirror for just a second and start to remove my stuff. From my wig-hair then to my contact lens after that my necklace, before stepping inside the shower, I use the cold water to more fresh myself. After a while of showering, I take the towel and dry out myself.

I look at the mirror for a second before look back at my table. I gave out a loud sigh and putting my wig on, eyes are easy to hide but hair is a little hard and there is no way that I would wear a contact lens on my sleep. If you're wondering why I wear my wigs on? Well, he is KID FLASH and there is a high possibility that he vibrates himself and enters my place without my approval and now that I know about his identities he would have no worries (on the other hand that makes me worry more). If he did vibrate himself into here then I should quickly hide my eyes. That should be easy, I hope...

Or maybe I should quickly and spray him or maybe hit him with a pan. But how?

Try to hit him is already hard to let alone hitting him with something. I should use electricity maybe. He did stop at level four containment but it will hurt him a lot.

I put on my necklace and look up again to stare at my cat iris pink eyes. Before moving to go out of my bathroom and enter my living room.

I take a sit on the comfy sofa and start thinking again,_ 'I still have to be aware. Kid Flash was another thing but if one of the titans then I should think another way to trick them especially with Robin.'_ I look at my bag before reach for it. I open it and pull out the gems. It still flickering a little. I turn it around a couple more, to catch something other than the gems that are fishy or maybe I was searching for some little machine, but there are none which means that the source of danger indeed is on the gems.

_'Good thing is that tomorrow there is no class and the day after so I could use my free time to go to her but I can't just walk in and do it. I need a plan. Some plan that will actually work. I need to get her out of there.'_

I wrap the gems in my handkerchief, just in case and put it back inside my bag. _'I hope that should be able to hide the light.'_

I hide my bag inside one of the drawers below my tv where I place all of the books that I bought. I take some books out and put my bag more deep inside the drawer before cover it with books. There is some book left that didn't fit inside so I just take them to the bookshelf and tidy them up. I just hope that there's nothing weird about this.

I walk to my bedroom and decide to just sleep with the necklace on me.

* * *

**Another chapter, I will try to post soon but I have a test coming up so I have to use most of my times study.**


	17. Chapter 17

I bite my bottom lips and look at the pot in my hands. I didn't mean to make this many... Okay, I did accidentally make this many.

**_'What happens to the word you say yesterday?'_**

I bit my bottom lips harder but let it go as I felt it starting to hurt. Right now I was standing in front of his doorstep and holding a pot full of chicken soup.

_**'Didn't you say that you don't want anything to do with him again?'**_

_'DAMN YOU, concious!'_ I shout inside my head as I try to act what to do. I know I did say that I wouldn't enter his place again and I would stay away from it, mainly because he is Kid Freaking Flash but still I have a kind heart and curiosity take over me so fast before I can react to it. It ends up with me making an excuse to check up upon him, the result is the pot that still warm in my hands. I should just leave it on his doorstep and be on my way.

I was already ready to hunt some robberies since if there is something bad happen then the titans would always show up. Right now it was already past nine in the morning so I should still have enough time to find them. I know, I should just search on the night that is where most of the villain comes out but as a civilian, the night is always so tiresome and I don't think I could wait that long because the light of the ems starts to glow more brightly. I notice it when the drawer that I put the Gems at, the gap through the sidelines are starting to shine brightly and right now I have to use many clothes to close it enough so the bright didn't shine through it again. I use a backpack.

_'Back to the main problem...'_

If I leave it here then some random person that passing my would take it or maybe some animal would eat it. Well if the door is lock then I would have to leave it on his doorstep...

I use my elbow and open the door slowly as if it might break any soon. I give a quite miserable voice when the door did open, the good news is that he must have still asleep because for sure I didn't or can't lock his door without his key and I wasn't going to stole it just so that I can lock his door.

I look inside and saw that nothing has changed, everything was in the place and nothing change. I put the pot in his dining table so that he able to spot it quickly. I just hope that it would stay warm. I look around his place one more time before making my way to his room.

**_'What! Why don't you just go!?'_**

"I know.." I moan "But what if he actually not sleep, what if he..." I stop my track and look at his door. My head was starting to thinking something bad or maybe worse. I grab the handle slowly and push it down and give the door a little push. I take a deep breath before pushing the door more open so that I could see him.

I gave out a sigh of relief when I saw him in his bed still sleeping since I could see his chest lift up and then go down slowly. I watch him for a while before confirming my own thought and close the door. I walk toward his front door and close the door behind me. Of course, I want to be beside him when he wakes up, I want to take care of him, I want to wipe his sweat... I do want to do many things but I knew I shouldn't.

_'I really have anything that I shouldn't...'_ I thought and turn around and walk toward the elevator.

* * *

"Please show me a sign." I moan and look up at the sky, I have to use my hands to cover my eyes from the sun. I look back down at my phone and open the lock to see the time right now. "Maybe I should just wait tonight." I already wait for two hours and there is no luck. Where is the villain right now?

I stand up from my seat and stretch out a little before looking around me for something. I smile when I spot Ice cream truck not far away from I am. I quickly head there and began to enter the queue. It's a good thing that there are only 3 people in front of me.

When it was already my turn I order a strawberry flavor with a chocolate sauce. I pay the man and walk to the bench that is under the tree shade. I take a lick and calm myself and appreciated the nature that is happing around me. I saw an old couple walking hand and together with the old man holding a cane while the old woman is holding the man's hand. Then my eyes move to the kids that are playing in the playground then toward the kids and some adult that are eating ice cream. I look around the park once more times.

**BOOM!**

I almost threw my ice cream at the sudden sound that is coming from behind me. I could hear more gasp and shout. I turn around my upper body and watch the jewelry store that is across the road, there is a thick smoke inside. The store glass blew up and some people that are passing by getting hurt, I dump my ice cream in the trash can and run toward one of the injured people and kneel beside her.

"Please stay calm, mam," I look around for the people that are watching us, some of them helping the other people too, "Could somebody call an ambulance?" I shout and look at them.

One girl with cute clothes raises her hand " I can." as she lifts her phone and began to start calling for it.

I look back at the woman's leg. Her leg and arm are stabs by the sharp glass, I could take it out but I was afraid that there is some shard of glass left in there. Then my heart stops when The door slams open and the air around us turns tense as I felt many gasps then a crying.

"SHUT UP!" I flinch and look where the voice comes from, there stood a man with a red suit and some helmet that hide his eyes but show his mouth, Billy Numerous. My Ex-teammate and my enemy.

The cry turns into a muffled one as it being detained by her mother's hand. Then his other self or his other replica comes out and holds two bags that I was sure inside was a jewel from this store. I tighten my jaw and didn't dare so say a word, hoping that he wouldn't notice me while in my head I was shouting _'Come on Titans, Where are you guys!?'_

Of course, I was a little scared, well maybe more. They change. They have changed since the last time I fight with them. Everything about them has changed and when I mean them I mean the H.I.V.E Five, My Ex-team.

For example, The old Billy use to say something that makes him look dumb, well his past self is dumb so sometimes that doesn't scare me but now he says something that is able to make me flinch. Maybe because of his voice that change or maybe about his body that more shaped, I don't know. His aura was different too, it holds more dangerous and you don't want to mess with him and he isn't afraid of some blood.

"Ahhhh!" I look at the woman at why the hell did she shout but then I realize that one of her feet was trampled by one of Billy's feet. I look up and meet with a deadly glare that turns into a devilish smirk as he put more pressure on his foot as the woman screams louder.

I stand up quickly "STOP IT!" I shout, sent a dead glare to him.

"Lookie here, Billy, some woman dares to raise her voice in front of us." That got all of the four Billy's attention as they look at me.

Mad. Smile. Smirk. Pervert.

All of that emotion display on each Billy Numerous.

I want to talk back and reason with it but I knew that it wouldn't work so I just stay shut and ready for the attack, at least that is what I could do to defend myself other than using my power. Then without a warning, I could felt something warm suddenly appear behind me and I quickly duck and turn and kick him in his feet to make him lose balance. I quickly jump like a gymnastic and look at the other two that launch themself to me.

I take a step backward, trying to put some space between me and the people that are injured. When I finally was already away from then I jump again and backflip to give one of them a nice kick on the face. I land on my feet, move to the side and use my hand to kick one of their feet again before stand up and hit one of them in the neck. I quickly duck again and miss one of his punch, I use my elbow and block the other punch but a strong punch hit me at my side that sends enough hurt. It's been a while since the last time I felt this pain.

Then a kick on my stomach makes me slam backward and hit the rough wall. I cough a little and close my eyes to hold the pain, slowly I open my eyes and then widen in shock. In front of me is no four but now Seven of them staring with a winning grin.

_'Cheater!'_ I shout but didn't let it out.

"You have a nice body, woman." I quickly look beside me and saw another of him, which means that there are Eight of them and all of them are looking at me that disgust me.

_'BLOODY CHEATERS!'_ I curse inside my heart as I shot them a death glare.

I try not to flinch but fail miserably when a rough hand touches my leg and slowly it slip upward. I more my hand to punch him but then it was slam above my head, both of my wrist. I look beside me again and look at the other Billy Numerous, this time they didn't multiple which means that one of them moves and without me noticing. Then My leg but that thought soon disappear when his other pin my leg and stopping my movement.

"My one again all of you, isn't that cheating?" I have to hold myself for the spatting part. I give them a devious smirk. 'If only I could use my power then you all are dead to me.'

"Oh, Nice remark!" As they all start to laugh.

"Let me go, you son of-!" I can't finish my word because of a hand suddenly clamps your mouth.

**_'Use your power.'_**

_'My hand is being held, I don't think I could, so our only hope is that someone would help me or the titans could come here quicker!'_

I only made it worse when I could felt his hand that is in my legs start moving up toward my middle as I wriggle more trying to makes his hand stop moving, ignoring his tighten grip that is becoming tighter in both my legs and wrist, I let out a whisper for help as my thought moves to some certain speedster. He would always help me. I tightly shut my eyes to hold the humiliation.

"Let her go, Billy Numerous."

I let out my breath that I didn't know I was holding and I will not admit it that I was disappointed when it wasn't Kid Flash voice. Billy slowly let go of my mouth.

"My, my Robin, I was just having fun." One of Billy starts to stand up but he wasn't the one that pins me or touches me. I whimper more when his hand was starting to go to my breast and touch them but I grit my teeth and give him a death glare as if I was in the position to dare him. He just gave it a tight squeeze but then it was gone with the harsh wind. I couldn't help but smile.

I see that Kid flash has a pair of a new suit, still red and yellow but new. He threw Billy into the ground.

"I change, right now my name is Nightwing." I look back at Robin and just notice that he wasn't wearing his green-red outfit but a suit that is the same tight as Kid flash but he is black with a blue logo bird on his chest.

All the Billy around me is being pulled away as fast as lightning. I rub my wrist and look back at Kid flash as he suddenly kneels beside me and looks all over me with super speed, he then grabs my wrist and looks at it or maybe examine it. I quickly said, "It's not that hurt." I was trying to calm him down.

His eyes then look right into me that makes me hold my breath. From there it has shown that he is very worried and scared, I let out a calm breath and look deeply into his eyes. I don't know but every time I look at it, it somehow could eat me as I lost in a deep dream.

"Did he hurt you?" He suddenly asks, waking me up from my daze.

"Well, He just touches me and -"

"Where did he touch you?" He suddenly cut me off.

"Uhh-" I look down at my wrist that he was still holding "My wrist, my leg-Wait-" but He already grabs my leg and pushes the bottom of the jeans upward, He didn't say anything but I could felt his body tenses when he saw the red mark on both of my legs, redder than my arms. "it didn't hurt either, you should go help the other, I'm fine." I hold his arm to get his attention. I give him a time to calm down. I could hear the fighting that goes on around me. BB shout, Nightwing shout, Starfire bolts, Raven mantra, and Cyborg Booyah shout.

Suddenly I jump when I heard a crash beside me as I quickly look beside me to see the body of Billy land beside me, Unconcious, Good. I look back at Kid flash "Come on, let's help them." I already starting to stand up, using my elbow to help me but suddenly I felt his hand

"No, I will take you to a safe place first." He says as scoops me up. "What- Wait-" I say but stop when he suddenly runs before I could finish what I'm going to say anything and I have to keep my mouth shut the entire ride because it's been a long time since I felt like my stomach wants to come out and My lung was tight shut as breathing was very hard for me. I had to hold him tighter because of the speed.

I could felt we stop and he set me down and my butt hit something soft. I open my eyes slowly and take my face away from his shoulder. I look around a couple of times and trying to register where the heck am I?

"You will be safe here for a minute." and then he was gone.

My mouth was left open then I shut it together and hold my anger. He will see how angry I could be but if he was able to use his power then that's mean that he already recover right?

I looked around me, for a moment I was able to guess where I was. If I remember correctly, this is the Titans lounge with a very large TV and a soft sofa. I looked at the large glass and moved quickly there to see the huge cloud smoke, traces of battle. _'Damn you Wally West took me to a place I really want to stay away from!'_

I looked at the large door and moved quickly there to get out but I could not or rather not be allowed by this door machine! Jumping from the window is certainly looking dead. The only thing I can do is just wait for them to return and I have to think of acting along with a reasonable plan.

I should act mature and calm, not giving them any gap to see through my acting.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update.**


	18. Chapter 18

_'Damn him!'_ I walk back and forth a couple of times, trying to think something that can get me out of this place. The door is impossible and I do mean all of the doors that are capable in this room. I already try many of them and all of them need access. I regret not learning any machine mechanic or how to hack them from Gizmo, if I do learn it then breaking out of this place would be very easy.

I was thinking of something hard or strong enough to break the power system, maybe they will malfunction and open the door but If I break the system it will sure turn on the alarm which is again, wasn't a good option. I stop and look at the kitchen. Sure I could just make fire happen in here and I was sure that the door of the emergency will open automatically. how do I know that? well, let's just say that I have once done that. A long time ago when my power still not under my control and let's not remember the bad memories.

Making a fire sure would be a fast way out but dangerous, which is again not a good option. I stop and let out a big sigh as my hope has gone.

I take a sit on the soft cushion again and look at the large screen before grabbing the remote that placed in the table in front of me. I began to change channel after channel then stop when I found the channel about the news or maybe fighting that happen right now in the city. I watch every move they make and some exchange words that are made but can't be heard from the reporter position. I saw in horror that Billy multiply himself more into 30.

6 vs 30.

That is so not fair!

Suddenly there was a scream of a child behind me that made me turn my upper body around quickly. "Who are you?!" my eyes watched the little girl who showed her angry expression at me. I watch the door that opens before closing slowly, she must have come in when I was busy watching the tv. I quickly stand up and lift my hand in front of my chest with my palm on her direction and try to calm her down.

She was looking very mad at me, her eyes and hands are glowing green. I eye her warily as my head began to calculating how to calm her down. Since I was thinking so much, I didn't eye her so much.

"Miss jenny?" she asks as her eyes slowly calm down.

I take a while to think but then a realization hit me as I look at her, _'Why the heck I didn't realize it!?'_ then raise my eyebrows "Karrie?" she didn't quite change much from her usual clothes, Her hair that fly behind her is still the same jet black hair while her eyes are still green but then the light green on her eyes become more bright again.

She didn't answer me, more like she was pointing her hands more to me "who are you? why are you here? how did you get in here? I know what you are planning. You try to fool me again didn't you?"

_wait again? _

I say "Please, Karrie, it is me, your teacher. I wouldn't fool you, believe me, this is me." I was thinking of moving closer to her but that would make her more alert to me and I didn't want that to happen.

"Prove it!" she shouts as her eyes light green once again.

I stop and think for a minute about how to show that I really am her teacher and open my mouth to start explaining, "Remember the time we go on a movie with your uncle Wally? I did whisper something in your ear about pranking your uncle while he is asleep on the movie and we left him alone in the theater until the worker guy wakes him up." I couldn't help but giggle.

Karrie considers this a minute before changing her expression as well as her emotion. she seems happy now as she remembers that scene. I agree that was pretty funny at the thought that wally wakes up all alone in the big room, just him and the worker guy that fortunately wake him up. I and Karrie have to wait for him on the outside, he did get angry but Karrie's cute doggy eyes manage to make his anger subside and it seems that anger wasn't really in his blood since he didn't manage to stay mad at me for too long.

"That was fun!" Karrie comments as she giggly on the air.

I smile too "Yeah, that was fun, do you believe me now?"

She nodded and fly toward me, "So whats bring you here Miss Jenny?"

"I was drag here by your uncle, I don't even know and I have another thing to do after this. Could you help me get out of this place?"

She thought about it for a minute before sadly shakes her head and says "I wish I could but there must be a reason that miss was brought here and..." she looks doubtful about the next sentence but still says it "Miss Jenny has known about my secret."

I didn't realize what she means at first and after a second thought I realize my mistake and quickly try to act "Y-Yeah, I was going to ask how did you get your power?" and I fail miserably. I quickly add "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." 'Fuck.' I thought and had to hold myself from kicking at my stupidness.

There was only the sound of the TV. I bit my lips and try to change the conversation "So, you say about I fool you again... What does that mean?" I really that change this awkward atmosphere. I know I should say something else but the word again is somehow bugging me and again... does that mean that Madame Rouge disguises herself as me? or maybe some other villains do it?

"Yesterday, you take me to the theater, then uncle W-KF save me." She explains short. I didn't comment about his name that almost blurts out of her mouth, I actually already know about his identity but it felt safer if I just shut my mouth.

So that woman must have disguise herself as me again, this time as teacher Jenny. Karrie falls for that because of course, she wasn't aware of what that woman capable of. Good thing is that Kid Flash is there and rescue her right away and it did occur to me another question. "How did you know it wasn't me?"

"I didn't. Uncle Kid Flash did. He suddenly grabs me away from her and shouts her to reveal herself."

That only proves something is weird. How the hell did he know that wasn't me? We only spent some hours together and it's only sometimes. The only explanation is that he follows me or maybe saw me and without noticing or while he was on patrol he caught Karrie with me again. He must have thought that there's no way I could teleport that fast. Yeah, that seems like a nice explanation but why do I felt something is not quite right...

"Are Miss Jenny and Uncle Kid Flash dating?"

That caught me off guard. "Wait, What?!" My eyes widen in horror "No, of course not. What with the sudden question?"

She looks sad and disappointed "You guys look very close and I heard that he gave you a bucket of flowers..."

I gape at her "I- Just because he gave me a flower doesn't mean that I and he are together."

"Mother says that if a boy or a guy gave you flower then that means that they have a feeling for the woman, is it not?"

"Depends, I think, by giving flowers is sometimes based on what the flower is. For Example Rose means that you love that woman and you adore her or it could be that it was your favorite flower, well, like I say, it depends." I try to explain to her.

She tilts her head a little to the side and looks at me with pure innocent eyes "Then Uncle Wally shows gratitude to you?"

No, he didn't show the gratitude I think. It was more than simple gratitude "I-I don't quite know about that."

Karrie's face shows that she did not satisfied with my answer, her little mouth starts to open and I brace myself for answering it. I just hope that it didn't turn out to be a rumor at my workplace. Sometimes children have some weird thinking about something and they will start that rumor by asking and then others will start curious and the scene repeated. Before you know it, most of the children will start to ask more and more about your relationships and you can't tell them off because that will makes things worse as they demand it. I didn't dare-

My thought was broken when the door was off of its holder and drop to the floor in a loud thud. I jump at the sudden and look toward the door. There stood 2 people and I know both of them. Well not so well right now as both of them have changed.

Gizmo and Mammoth.

Gizmo right now is a little taller, the effect of his growth. Mammoth is still the same but his eyes have the hardness in them.

"Well, look what we got here." Gizmo snicker as lift the gun and it shoots a web was being thrown at both of us. I manage to dive away from the web while Karrie uses her power as the web slowly burns. I quickly stand up again and move into a fight mode. Mammoth began to run toward Karrie and she was very ready as she shoots every green bolt to him. It hit him a couple of times but didn't manage to make him hurt as if he has some shield.

I quickly dodge another web that almost hit me. I glare at Gizmo as he just snickers at me and grabs another gun and starts shooting at me. I try my hard to dodge every single shoot but because of the lack, I didn't do a very good at dodging some. It hit and scratch my skin and my body began to tired so I did not focus on another one that coming fast my way, it hit my stomach as I flew and hit the wall. I grab the wall and look at the round object that hit my stomach, it was almost like the size of the soccer ball but the object was glowing.

_'The Heck?'_

I look at Gizmo who was now holding a big canon-thing. I gape at how crazy that sound, I look at Karrie was being captured in Mammoth hand. She struggles a little bit but stops when mammoth tighten his grip on her small body. She holds her scream and uses her eyes to shoot some random things inside this room. I have to duck when the laser comes close to me that I didn't have enough time to dodge another ball that are coming my way and hit my face. Mammoth uses his big hand and hit Karrie behind her neck to make her unconsciously to make her stop using her power.

"Sweet, right in the stomach!" Gizmo shout.

Because of the impact I was rolled back and lay on my stomach. I use my elbow slowly to lift me up but then I back slammed down to the floor by the impact of another ball shot and hit my back. I groan in pain when another and hit my left leg.

"My I miss when I see you loser face be for mercy," I whisper slowly and lift myself up, They both stare at me in shock. "Now, why don't you slowly let go of the girl and I will forgive you guys?" My hand move slowly to my necks and taking the necklace off, the same as the backpack that still hung behind me. I throw the necklace beside the bag, Leaving the bag would be troublesome as I have to retrieve it later but bringing it with me will slow me down.

Gizmo smirk at me "You can't beat me, you stupid-woman."

The TV is slightly broken but the screen still views that the Titans are still fighting even though half of the screen is black, I could see the text below. Waiting for them to finish Billy would be too late and another that is bugging me is that why only Billy, Gizmo, and Mammoth? Where is Kyd and See more? Why the two of them didn't show up? Well, I should think about that later.

_Back to Main Problem, Jinx._

Gizmo shoots a couple of times, I quickly send hex in the air as it hits with the ball and blows. I felt weird, I haven't done this for way too long that it felt quite weird when it works in my body but I think I could manage it. My eyes were glowing pink and I think I burn the eye contact in my eyes. It first hurt but then it was gone.

I quickly start to move my body and hit the ball in the air. It blows up in the middle of the air. I focus on Mammoth and make the ceiling above his head start to crumble, I do make sure that Karrie didn't get hit. I hit another ball that are coming my way and once again it blows up in the middle of the air. I heard Gizmo shriek in anger as I blow another one. Seems that my aim was still good, I couldn't help but smirk.

I threw another hex at him and jump quickly to mammoth, he surprises "Jinx?"

I kick his cheek and then his chin, his hold get loose and I grab the unconscious Karrie out of his reach. I quickly run toward the door, past Gizmo that was trying to hold something to make sure that he didn't fall through the hole on the floor that I made below him.

I purposely step in his hand, he screams "Damn you, Traitor!"

I could fight them both and win it but I also knew that I could lose if I fought against them as they both are different people from the one I use to know. Right now my top priority was to get Karrie out. I'm not running away. I just think that it wouldn't be a fair fight if I versus the two of them and I felt too weird about using my power again. I just afraid that I wouldn't be able to control them and hurt Karrie unconsciously.

I hug Karrie close to me and made a run, even though It's been a while since I was inside this tower, I seem to remember some path that leads to the garage where I was sure the Titans keep their vehicle at. I just hope that they still keep it there.

"Please God..." I pray inside my heart.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a very long time since I used my strength. I jumped for the third time, now the Carpet was suddenly torn and I almost fell. I thought about going back there to get my necklace back, but I didn't want to risk it. I paused and took a deep breath while thinking _'Calm yourself, Jen. Clear your mind and do it calmly!'  
_

I opened my eyes again and immediately ran very fast towards the stairs. A lot of time has been wasted with me calming myself down but it all worked because on my journey to the stair nothing bad had happened, well, for now, nothing. Fortunately.

I opened the door to the stairs that are next to the elevator. Actually, I want to use the elevator, but with my power of Bad Luck, not to mention that I hardly can hold it, it is not possible and does not forget Gizmo who is almost clever in terms of technology like Cyborg. Being stuck in an elevator is the thing I want to avoid most right now.

My legs began to ache, ached, and very tired when I was in the middle of the 2nd floor and 1st floor. I needed to walk down again to reach the ground floor. I paused and breathed while fixing the position of Karrie who was in my arms. Of course, my hand hurts and aches too but I also don't want to wake her who is sleeping soundly.

I started running again and jumped up some stairs to speed up my movements. I opened the basics a little and watched the situation outside. No sound. There are no footsteps. Secure.

I opened slowly, not wanting to make a fuss. I went to the garage door and saw that the door was closed. _'Just My Luck. This Freaking door is damn close!'_ my eyes looked to the side and stared at the small screen on the side of the door, _'Need access again, calm down Jen look for a solution slowly, there must be something you can use.'_ My eyes looked around quickly to find any object that I could use but my eyes stopped when a thought appeared in my brain.

I lift her and take a hold on her wrist and press her palm on the tab and let it scan her finger. It glows green and I smile happily and run forward before the door was fully open. I scan around and smile at some new and old vehicles. I would love to grab the motorcycle but it will be hard for me to keep Karrie safe so I choose the car. The was was pretty with blue and black color and a bluebird logo in the middle and I was sure that this must be Nightwing vehicle. I smile at the thought there must a cool button that this care has.

I open the driver door and get inside, I put Karrie in the passenger seat and put a seatbelt on her before looking for the key around the car. I found the key in some small place that hides in the ceiling of the car. I turn on the machine and start the engine.

If you are wondering. Yes I know about a car engine, I have learned about them when I was still a villain and I have learned to drive them when I with the titans... but it already very long and I drive them when Kid Flash is not around since if he around I always use on his speed to get to someplace faster. Well, I have to try and remember the stuff.

I push the button that opens the big door in front of me. I play with the gas slowly and wait for the door to fully open when it did... *BOOM!* I hit the gas hard out of reflex that makes the air push deep to my seat and I did it mainly because of the sudden blow that appears from behind. I quickly let go of the gas to let the car slowly slow down a little as I try to catch my breath from the sudden that happens a while ago, my eyes move to the mirror in the middle of the car. I watch the smoke slowly disappear to show someone figure showing up.

The person wasn't mammoth because Mammoth has a bigger body. Not Gizmo because I think he was still shorter than that person. My eyes widen when I caught the sight of big eyes and it shines red and then a short shoot comes out, I turn on the wheel quickly and luckily I miss it. I quickly move and back straight again, I eyes the road then move to the mirror again, this time (even though it was already quite far) I could see who that person is.

He didn't fire anymore and just stare. I couldn't see his expression and I should not. I look back to the path in front of me and hit the gas more as the car speed more. I quickly push the buttons that have a name on it 'Outer Gate' to open the other gate that supposes to lead to outside. Thankfully the button has a name on it so that I didn't press the dangerous button. The path moves up and the ceiling above it. The car jump at the little bump then the tire touches the road again, this time the road that people usually use.

I look beside me to watch Karrie that still in deep sleep, I couldn't help but smile at how deep she was sleeping when right now we are in danger but then again maybe something did happen to her. My eyes look worried at her but then she suddenly mumbles "Pizza cake..." as a smile spread on her adorable face. "I guess she is fine."

I take a deep breath and let it out again. "Finally..." but of course nothing will plan the way I want it. I don't know it is because of my power or because they really have planned this very well. A person suddenly appears in the middle of the road. I gasp in surprise and hit the break so hard but then as the person becomes more clear, I began to panic. It was Kyd Wykkyd, The hell why is he suddenly there!?

I quickly let go of the break and pressing a button on the shift lever and pulling it back until it is aligned with the letter "R." I quickly press the gas once more time and move the car backward. I watch Kyd Wykkyd still stand there watching and then my eyes move back to the mirror in the car and watch behind for any car that is moving this way. There is none. I turn my eyes back to the front and gasp. He is not there!

"For Godness shake!" I watch the mirror and there he is. Standing there in the middle of the road again with all of his black clothes. I quickly change the shift again and hit the gas to move forward. The sudden change movement makes me slump back into the seat. There is no way I could get out of this road without dealing with him first. My mind began to panic, I quickly look to the button in the car and notice the one with the teleport word and quickly press the button that has the word 'Teleport'.

"Where to?" The speaker asks.

I shout frantically "Anywhere!"

The next second I know is that I was in the middle of the empty road, I look around and only saw many greens, no him, no Kyd anymore, and no building. Only Jungle around me. I press my forehead on the wheel and take a deep breath. Letting myself calm down. I hit the gas and start moving forward again. My eyes moving back to the button then back to the road then back again, maybe some of this will know where the heck did that speaker teleport me to.

After an hour's drive, I find a sign.

Steel City, 7 miles away.

_'Wait, Steel city?'_ I thought. That is where the Titans East are. You know where Bumblebee, Speedy, and the rest of the team are. Maybe they could help me to get back to Jump City. I'm sure they will recognize me right away with my pink eyes. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I hum happily.

I jump a little when the sound of someone calling, I look at the screen in the middle. I notice Cyborg's name while in my head was thinking about what I should but second later I press the green button and look back at the road again. If I don't answer it, it will not do any good for me and I think they must already know about my identity. How could not them when I leave so much evidence.

"Jinx?"

"Um... Hi." I really don't know what to say.

"So it's really you... Are Karrie there with you?"

I look at Karrie who is still sound asleep, "Yeah, she is sleeping." I could hear the gratitude in the background.

"Okay, can you mind stopping your car on the side?"

I did as he told and stop the car in the sideway of the road "Done, now what?"

"Now we will teleport you back to the tower. Computer teleports us back to the Titan garage."

Then I blink and I was at the exact place where I took the car almost a while ago. I stun in my seat and look at the mirror where I could see Raven and BB. I look to the side when I heard the door open and saw that Starfire opening the passenger door to take Karrie who was still sleeping. Starfire quickly takes Karrie to Cyborg to let him scan her, Cyborg just smiles and say "She fine, She just got injected by the propofol. She will wake up soon."

Starfire nods and said, "I will take her to her bedroom."

I step out of the car and close the door slowly and take a deep breath, looking at Robin-no, Nightwing slowly walking toward me at a slow pace which is slowly killing me inside with anticipation. What is he going to say? Will he hate me like he always does? Well, I do expect a thank you for saving his daughter. Well, I don't quite mind him, what I do mind the most is about that man who has a speed power, there he stood in all his calmness looking bore at me as if judging or maybe eyeing every side of me. That does make me very uncomfortable.

I could see that Raven face looking the same but I know that she was worried about me while BB that is on her side watch me before changing his eyes to Kid Flash then back at me.

"Nice to see you again, Jinx. It's been a while." Nightwing stops a few steps away from me, "It's good to know that you are still alive. You have my gratitude for saving my daughter."

"Please don't mind it, I just do what I think is the best and I was sorry for the damage." I look around, trying not to catch a sight of Kid Flash.

Because right now I was looking at the ground, I unnoticed Robin's eyes that meet with his teammate and silently say something. I only realize it when I heard many footsteps walk away, My eyes widen when I saw that Kid Flash is still calm with his back leaning against the wall, I quickly look away again and back to the ground. I didn't dare to move too.

When the sound of the door closed, it was very quiet. Neither of us says anything. Oh how much I wish he would say something, I mean he always the one who is so talkative. I was thinking that maybe I should go with Robin and the gang but that would mean so blatantly that I was ignoring him or maybe running away.

"Hey." I lamely say and braving myself to look at him. Well, It's better now or never.

His eyes slowly open and hold happiness in there. He even shows it how happy he was with smiling do wide. He slowly walks toward me (which is very rare), My eyes didn't wander around, just keep watching those blue eyes of him that I so in love with.

Then my head snap into realization at why he was smiling? I mean I leave him without telling him! He should be angry or disappointed, he shouldn't be happy and smiling, even though I was very glad that he didn't start yelling at me. Okay, I was very glad that he didn't have that mad in his eyes.

He stops directly in front of me that the only space that spread us is so little. If he takes another step then maybe I could felt his body heat. I tilt my head up a little to catch his eyes that still stare at me, "Hey." He tilts his head to the side a little and smiles lovingly at me.

I didn't notice that I was holding my breath until my throat was hurting for air. I quickly look away and slowly so that he won't notice it, I take a silent breath but of course, he would notice it and let out a chuckle. I look away from his face while trying to calm my self down. My eyes look directly into his chest and then more to see his cut but I couldn't see it with his suit cover it.

His arms move and I look up to see what was he going to do. I tense up a bit when I felt his big warm hand in my back while the other in my head. His hand stroke is carefully before asking "May I?"

I nod just a little movement in my head, well he already knows so there is no denying it.

He slowly takes the wig off me and takes the band too. He throws it to the floor and takes the tie and loose my hair from it letting my pink hair falls smoothly to my shoulder then my back. He threw the tie to the floor. He slowly uses one hand to gently brush my hair with his warm finger. I could see his eyes were looking at my pink hair then move back and then look at me, at my pink cat-iris eyes. I didn't notice that he was slowly moving closer and when he hug me that is when I realize it.

"Finally I get to see the real you," He whispers slowly. His breath tickles my ear as his hold becomes tighter, pushing me more closer to him until there is no space between us, "I miss you so so damn much."

I was shaking, that was true. I was debating what to do right now but I don't want to think. My hands shakily move up and touch his warm back. I pull him more close to me.

My forehead was resting on his shoulder. I could smell him, I could feel him, I could felt how his heartbeat that keeps beating or was it mine? Well, either way, I don't care. I miss this. I miss this every second. I miss everything. What do you know? Wally West and Kid Flash is the only person that manages to get my heart, that can make me in heaven, which can make me have hope.

He has a bright future.

With me around, he wouldn't be able to achieve that. That's why please God stop the time for a minute then I will leave him.

_'Why did you give me this power?'_ the same question that appears on my head for all my years on this earth.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm not going to let you leave my side again." He slowly grabs my arm and pushes me away from a little, just enough for him to look deeply into me. His eyes are full of determined that I knew I should use many words to make him change his word.

"You don't mean to lock me up, do you?"

"I would do it if it means you stay at my side." There is no jesting or mischief in his eyes. I also believe that he would actually do that. I felt guilty too since I do want him to lock me up so that I could stay by his side forever.

"My, what will people think if a superhero kidnapped a woman?" I didn't smile but my eyes still glued on his blue eyes.

"I don't care about what other people thought."

"It will ruin your reputation."

"All I care is just you Jinx, nothing more."

"Here I thought you care about Jenny." I didn't mean to say the word but I say it before I really thought about it.

"I already knew about you are Jenny before any of this accident happen."

His word surprises me very much. My eyes widen and my mouth gap open as I try to think how the hell did he found out. Did he find out when he search for my identity? or did he find out when he was suspicious of me? The data about me must have blown my cover since I don't really have data in the world database with my false name. The main question is when he has known? He seems to able to think what am I thinking right now since he suddenly explains it to me.

"I already know who are you when the fourth day I meet you. The first day I already had my eyes on you as Robin give me a mission to protect Nightfire at all costs. I do of course had my eyes on the other teachers but after the appearance of the man and the story that you didn't actually tell the full of it, I had my eyes on you. Then there was a time I enter your place in the middle of the night-" My face turns horrified at the knowledge that I just learn, and yes I really want to kick him.

He smirks and continues "You should see my expression, at first, of course, don't believe my eyes but then anger took over me." His hand tightened in my arm "Do you know I was trying so hard to move on from you? Of course, you don't know about it. You don't even care about me. I know you don't so don't make the same excuse." I close my mouth, mainly because of his glare. He continues again "Do you know when I saw you again sleeping so peacefully, I actually want to wake you up and demand everything from you. I want to shout and I want to make you felt the pain just as the way I felt it."

I didn't say anything include the pain of his grip in my arm. I didn't dare.

"Revenge, anger, and hatred took over me so hard that I couldn't think very well. I forgot about my mission. Memories flood into me as I thought all those years. The empty years without you. The years I thought that you have already died. How many things I try to forget about you. You, of course, don't care about it so I wonder why the hell am I telling you this. Suddenly I want to play with you, just like you play with my feeling. I plan that. I plan to use you and then dump you."

My eyes widen at the plan he just says to me "Oh."

"I know I was heartless but I couldn't care less. I was just consumed by anger. I knew you must hate me right now when you heard about my cruel plan. I only realize that the plan not only hurt you but it's hurt me too." His eyes look so hurt "Every time, every bloody minute, every damn second I don't dare to hurt your feeling. That affects me so dearly that I want to punch my own self. The minutes I stare into your eyes, I lost to all, I forgot about my plan. I try to control myself and decide to just play along just so that I could see your pretty smile. I also notice that when I talk about Kid Flash your eyes sadden, why? Did you hate me so much that you don't like the topic about me?"

I quickly shook my head in no.

His facial expression still didn't change "Every time I spend with you is so agony, so pain that you didn't know about me and Kid Flash are the same people. You are also so stupid to let a man just enter your place when you only knew him for just a couple of days. You should know about us man, some of us have an objective and wanting."

"What yours then?" I ask.

"I want to bed you." He answers shortly.

"Oh." Was the only word that comes out from my mouth.

"You should more cautious in the future. I don't want to kill anyone. Yes, I will if they touch what is mine."

I actually want to remark that statement he made without my agreement but I kinda like the sound of it.

"Please don't leave me again." This time he was begging. I don't know how to answer him, I have to leave so that my power won't hurt him. "If this is about your power again then I make sure to lock you up." Now I really was sure that he could read my mind.

"My power is Bad Luck and If I stay with you then-"

His voice is sharp as he cut me "Your power isn't the reason I almost died. You're exaggerating. I'm a hero there are many people want me dead, I have many enemies. Your power has nothing to do with me always end up in the TT bed."

"What about the time when-" a sudden knock on the metal door stop me in my sentence, I could hear Wally growl and look behind him to saw who has interrupted. I look past his shoulder and saw BB looking embarrassed. I quickly realize what position we both are in and push him away but he didn't budge more like pushing me closer.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but Robin is turning impatient and need the two of you," BB explains and waits for a couple of minutes for me or Kid Flash to say something but neither we both say anything. "So?"

"Okay." Then he let go of my arm and turn around, he grabs my hand and pulls me forward. BB hurry up and run upstairs again in animal form when he is already gone Wally say "We will talk about this later. Don't you dare to run away again." I know it's better for me to stay quiet and just follow him from behind.

* * *

"Finally," Robin says when we enter the room, everything is still as messy as they're and my back with my necklace is still on the floor beside Raven. He separates himself from the wall that he leans on and walks toward us. He stops in front of KF while look at me that is behind him, I notice that and walk to stay beside KF, still holding hand. "Jinx, That is your bag right?"

He points at the bag beside Raven, I just nodded.

He nods a little and shows me the jewel that is supposedly hidden in my bag that he had hide behind his back. I just stare at the jewel and look at Nightwing's eyes then look back at the gem.

Nightwing asks me "Where did you get this?"

I decided to just tell the truth "From a kid that is a student in my school."

"Juliet?" He asks again, this time my eyes did widen in surprise but I nod.

I open my mouth quickly "How did you know?" I never tell anyone about how I have the gem.

This time Cyborg stands up and walks toward the big TV that is already brand new and plug some cable from himself into the plug beside the TV. The screen change and some picture shows. There are two pictures that I don't know, the other is I know. All of the pictures are about some object and to my horror is that that are the things Juliet gave Karrie. I gasp and look from one to another one. The other two picture that I don't know is a crown and a necklace.

"From your expression, I think you already know who gives this stuff."

I look at Cyborg and ask "What do you mean?"

KF who still beside me and hold my hand explains to me "That the little girl name Juliet already knows about Karrie's true identity, that means that she knows about Karrie is Nightfire."

I just realized something when they said it. That means that Karrie's real name is Nightfire and so it's true that she is Nightwing and Starfire daughter. I look at Robin and say "I don't think she knows. I think it's her mother's fault."

"I think her parent has something to do with it too but why do you say that she didn't know."

"She was crying. She told me all about this gem and then she said that something will happen if someone wears that. I was thinking of giving this gem to someone, maybe they know about it but I think you guys already know about it, so tell me what will the gems do?"

"It will take your life away slowly and let out electricity that will make you died painfully slow. This gem is from Japan museum and someone has stolen it 4 days ago. Raven, return this to Japan museum." Nightwing throw the gem and Raven uses her power to catch it. she nodded and then open a portal and walk into it and then the portal is gone.

"Juliet's parents are Kin and Kin. That means that her parents must have something to do with this stuff but not just them. Jinx, you do remember about the man that threaten you to give Karrie right?"

I nod.

Nightwing continues "After we search it was Mammoth and I understand about the question that appears in your head too. At first, I didn't believe it but it seems that the HIVE Five has gotten themself into something dangerous. We got a report from the titans or the hero London that someone stole their chemical and then China report that someone stole some of their dangerous objects. We try to locate their base but we couldn't found it, the old one is empty. Do you maybe have an Idea where are they right now?"

Somehow this topic makes me dizzy but I didn't show it, I shook my head "No, I don't know anything about them anymore."

"I see."

"But..." I shut my eyes and think if I should tell them about this or not. I was the ex-team of the Hive Five and Teen titans.

"But what Jinx?" Kid Flash says and holds my hand tighter.

I thought about my answer before finally answering them "But I think that maybe they got themself a new leader. I mean they act very differently and they all change."

Cyborg nod and say "I agree, I think there is someone behind their doing. They must have a new leader to act like this but whom? We always meet with the five of them and there is no way that one of them must be the leader."

A big black hole appear and Raven walk out from it, "Done and the man says thank you."

"Okay, good jobs."

"Why don't we set a bait?" I suddenly blurt out. "I mean if the leader didn't want to show itself then we bait for her or him to come."

"How?" Nightwind ask.

"I could-"

"No!"

The room get quiet because of Kid Flash shout. I look at Kid Flash and raise my eyebrows at his glare. He is really angry, His hand that grip my hand are more tightening. I want to show him but I decide to just bear with it. I open my mouth and ask him "Why?"

"I said No."

"That not your choice."

"You don't understand."

"I do understand it."

"You don't know what they are capable of."

"I can take care of myself, thank you. I just bait them and then-"

"I said No."

I know he would never allow me. I also know what they are capable of, they change and they don't afraid to kill. Actually I was scared but I also more scared because they already knew about my identity and I don't want to risk it. I know how they have a hatred for me and want vengeance so it's just a matter of time before they start to hunt me.

"Jinx, what Kid Flash says is true and we don't want to lose a member." Nightwing says and puts my his hand on my shoulder so that my eyes look back at him, he gives me a smile, a leader smile that calms me down "We can't use you as bait. There must be another way."

"But-" this time I do winch and turn my head to glare at Kid Flash but he didn't loosen his grip and still holding it.

"Who wants Pizza?" BB suddenly shout behind me but I didn't care as I was busy glaring at him to loosen his grip in my hand.

Nightwing seems to notice it too and put his hand now on Kid Flash shoulder "You should let go of her hand, you hurt her." then Kid Flash does loosen his grip. I quickly took my hand away from him and look at it. There is a mark that someone had grip it so tight that it leaves a trace of the finger.

BB already walk toward the table and open the box. The other walks to the table and began to eat a slice. Ignoring us.

Kid Flash takes my hand again, very gently and lift it up until his lips touch my knuckles, "Sorry, but please give me your word that you won't do that. Please don't use yourself as bait. They- They could kill you."

"I won't die." I try to assure him.

"Give me your word that you won't use yourself as bait." He looks at me and I could see how much my word has hurt him.

"I promise I woulnd't use myself as bait."

Then he smiles. A warm smile that radiates around him as the room suddenly felt warm.


	21. Chapter 21

I roll in the bed for the third time. I should sleep but I don't think I can, my head keeps thinking about what had had happened today.

Nightwing told me to stay overnight in the tower because my identity was already known by members of HIVE Five and it would certainly spread rapidly in the criminal world. I refused -of course- and said I could take care of myself. I never want them to enter my fight, never ever but Kid Flash and Robin are so persistent so is the rest of the team of Titans. They say that now that we are a team we should learn to trust each other and share our worries. That really touche, but I still refuse. However, after a short talk with Raven, I finally agree.

I open my eyes and watch the gray wall beside my bed. Right now I was inside one of the guest rooms in the Titans Tower. The bed is very soft and comfortable but still very weird and odd since I used to sleep on my bed.

I rolled again and moved my feet until the soles of my feet touched the floor. I took my jacket which was located on the chair and immediately put in on. I pressed the button next to the door and let the door opens automatically, slowly I looked into the hallway, right and left. No one. Slowly I went forward and let the door to my temporary room close automatically.

I move and turn right where I know there is a stair that leads to the upstairs and into the roof. I stop and take a look at the door that is next to me, The one who occupied the room right now is Kid Flash. Yes him. The reason is very obvious.

He also stays overnight in the tower and now he is beside my temporary room. I didn't have time to talk to him alone since he was fixing most of the broken stuff, I spent my time with Raven and Starfire and Karrie, whose real name was Nightfire. I learn much stuff like about Raven relationships right now with BB and about Nightwing and Starfire that finally take a step.

My feet moved again and I moved towards the stairs and walked upstairs.

I opened the roof door and shivered in cold as the cold wind touched my skin. My hand reflexively moved and hugged my jacket tightly. I looked up and watched the sky. The moon on this night is not full, but still beautiful with its light and surrounded by stars. My eyes held captive by the beauty that my worries are gone for the moment. I take another move and stood in the middle of the rooftop before slowly lower myself down and sit on the cold floor before finally I lay down on the cold floor but my head didn't hit the cold-hard floor, it more hit something warm and hard but not cold like I expected.

I quickly look beside me and startled when I saw that Kid Flash- no- Wally since he wears normal clothes, he already lay on the floor with his arm held out for me. I gap and ready myself to sit up but his other handheld me down as he whispers "Don't worry."

As if that could assure me!

"What are you doing here?" I ask and glare at him, slowly to scoot away a little from him when he lifts his hand away from my stomach.

He just smiles at me before moving his gaze toward the sky before answering my question that I forgot for a minute because of that smile "Stargazing."

I look at him for about a minute and look back toward the sky and do the same but he keeps me distracted. From the heat that crawls toward my skin that is coming from his hand and his body and his breath. I keep trying to scoot away from him but when his hand tightens I decide to stop and just try my hard to pay attention to the night sky.

The cold air tonight is really very chilly and without noticing I began to scoot closer for some warm. I close my eyes for a second and slowly take a deep breath, I could smell his scent that I love. I smile slowly when he didn't change anything and I think I fall asleep after that because when I open my eyes, I couldn't smell his scent again nor his warm as I felt my bed is cold but then again it was always cold. I look around the empty room, slowly take the blanket off me, and swung my leg to the side of the bed.

I notice that I was still wearing my jacket. A thought appears on my head as I deduce that he must have carried me back to my room. I smile when I try to picture he carried me. It was nothing new yet still able to make my heart race every second...

I sigh in defeat, "Can I even live without him?"

I keep pondering about the answer but I know that part of me doesn't want to think about it again.

I jump a little and quickly look at the door when I heard someone approach it. I wait until there was a knock before I say for them to come in. The door automatically slides open to show who is the one that knocking on my doorstep. I look up and saw Cyborg.

"How are you?"

"Fine, Raven did a great job at healing me," I answer as I stand up, "What going on?"

"They got Nightfire." He says with seriousness.

"What?! How?" My eyes widen in surprise and look at Cyborg, his expression didn't seem like he was joking and I didn't think that anyone would joke like that.

"They send me their message, come." Cyborg motion his hand for me to come and I quickly nod but then realize that I was still on my sleepwear, I told him to go ahead and I will follow soon. Cyborg nod in understanding and close the door as he left. I quickly not wasting time and change my clothes before quickly walk with a big step toward the main room.

I enter the room and all of the eyes are on me, I ignore it and move forward to stand beside Kid Flash. I don't know so don't say anything about that, I just felt comfortable with him beside me. Somehow. I open my mouth and say "What's happen?"

Nightwing moves forward and I just notice that Bumblebee is her too as she stood next to Starfire as she was trying to console the angry alien so that Starfire didn't do anything ridiculous with her anger state. Nightwing says "It's the HIVE, We just got their message this morning." He took the remote and click some button and then another click. I look up and saw the TV screen that shows a video then he click the play button.

Then Gizmo shows up with his Smile and says some unimportant things, slowly Billy come into the screen view and then mammoth and then Seemore and then in the middle Kyd Wykkyd appear suddenly. All of them include Kyd Wykkyd was smiling evilly that would make me shiver but right now I was too angry to care about that stupid things. All of them start mocking the Titans, especially Nightwing and explain how they got Nightfire so easily. Then they stop when the sound of someone and it was probably a woman but I shouldn't be so sure about that with the technology right now.

But then the woman assures me that it was her real voice and not some program. She didn't show up on the screen but she keeps talking about some trading stuff. I keep hearing her while keeping an eye on the five men on the screen.

The woman says, "Let's end this for good. Meet me at the Bridge and make sure that no one could pass there, I don't care if any one of them got hurt or maybe die but surely you guys care and I don't like it if your mind is on something else. I expect that only the main member to come but you guys could bring the Flashy boy and the traitor,"

There is no question about who is that.

"You don't follow our rules and let see what happen to your Nightfire. Now see you tomorrow. May Luck on your side." Then the screen turns black.

I said, "It's a trap."

"We know that but we still have to come." Raven stand up from the couch and look at Nightwing before shaking her head "I couldn't find her anywhere."

BB come beside her and put his hand on her back, he looks serious and gives Nightwing a shook too. Nightwing just let out a deep breath and close his eyes before thinking about the other plan.

"Those Scum bags, I will kill each of them and make sure to feed them to Quesors." Starfire shout.

Bumblebee just pats her back "Calm down, honey, nothing will resolve with you getting angry."

I look at Nightwing that didn't show any anger but his eyes were still concealed by his mask so I couldn't be sure how he feels about this but I was fairly very sure that he would throttle any man near him since he has been keeping his hand behind his back and from every muscle that works or tense shows it at how much he was holding himself. I was amazed by how his voice is calm.

Kid Flash advanced a little and said to Nightwing "Do you know whose voice it is? They do say that it is not because the program and their voice is real. Are there any female villains who have such voices?"

Nightwing thought for a while and finally, he said: "No, I'm sure I never met her, her voice was very new in my ears."

"I have," I said and I got the attention of all the people in the same room as me. I looked at Bumblebee "You met her when you were undercover in HIVE but she rarely speaks and was only open with a few people and I wasn't included but one of my members knew him very well so I had heard her speak without her knowledge."

"Who?" Bumblebee and Kid Flash ask at the same time.

"Angel." I smile "She must be the new leader now."

Bumblebee raises her eyebrows "The girl who attack me?"

"I think, I didn't know she attacks you."

"Oh yeah, she attacks me on the air before we defeat the brotherhood of evil."

Nightwing takes my attention and says "What do you about her?"

"I don't know many but I once read a document about her ability, she can natural flight through wings, ability to enlarge wings at will and superhuman speed when flying, that's is all I know," I explain and look at Cyborg that already walk toward the computer and start typing. Then the screen change and then reports forward and all of them have Angel name on it.

Cyborg turns around and starts reporting, "It is not much about her, I just found three reports in her name and none of them shows the place where Nightfire is. What do you wanna do?" He looks at Nightwing and waits for his reply.

He thinks about it for such a long time and doesn't mean to be rude but my leg starts to felt tired. I start to wiggle a little my leg trying hard so that no one noticed but I really shouldn't underestimate Kid flash. He seems to notice everything I do that really annoyed me but kind of sweet. He suddenly put a hand beneath my leg and then around my waist and scoop me up fast, I bit my lips to stop me from shrieking. He flashes and then my butt hits the soft cushion.

Flash Kid smiled but a second later became serious again, he looked at Nightwing "Are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, I really want to put an end of this too."

"Right now we should just close the bridge."

Nightwing nodded and look at BB "Can you do that? Close every side of the bridge."

BB nodded. He gives Raven a peck of a light kiss on her cheek before turn around and walks toward the door again.

Then Nightwing looks at Raven, "I want you to help Jinx with her power."

Raven nodded and look at me "Come, Jinx, let me help you to control your power." I nodded but didn't move, neither did Raven.

Bumblebee look at Robin "We could give them a surprise attack and easily defeat them with the help of titans east."

Nightwing say "Thank you but I guess it would be better if you guys not interfere. I don't want to risk my daughter's life but I need your guys to help me. I don't think that they would bring Nightfire with them so I want your team to find her while we are fighting with them."

"Where? Raven and BB already search for her and still didn't found anything." Bumblebee asks.

"We didn't search the whole entire city, just some that are close-by and suspicious one." Raven points out.

I suddenly say "I think I have some conclusion. I always check on my team before I left them, but I'm not sure if this are any use since it was a long time ago. There are four places that Kyd had gone to for the third time. The first one is a cafe name Elizabeth Tea, then a park that no one ever comes, Fun Park, then another park located near the kindergarten school, Sakura park, and lastly is a hotel, Gulytur hotel."

"Okay then, We will start checking around there." Bumblebee nodded.

Nightwing nod at Bumblebee as she excuses herself, his attention turn back to me "Jinx, you should start training. You haven't used your power for a long time."

"let's go to my room." Raven mention for me to come again as she flies and waiting on an open door.

I stand up and walk toward her. When I stand up I could felt a hand brush against mine, I didn't look up as I already knew who did that. I just keep walking until I reach her and that is when I take a quick look at him.

He looks sad for a brief second.

I didn't question it.

Then the door automatically closes when I step outside of the main room.


	22. Chapter 22

"Jinx." Then I heard a knock on my door.

I stand up from my chair and walk toward the door, I press the button, and the automatic door slide open. My breath caught up for a moment when I saw the usual spiky red hair and his blue eyes. I look at him for a moment before looking down at what he was holding. It was two different flowers: One of them is Lily while the other is Rose.

He lifts the flower towards me, "For you."

I really felt happy and some same warmness inside my chest, my hands were a little shook when I took the flowers from his hands. Our fingers brush a little and I try not to mind it but inside my head, I was shouting and thought about hos smooth his hands were. "Thank you."

"Jinx, after this fight or battle already over, I want to talk to you about... us."

He was nervous. I really don't know but after what Raven says maybe that would be a good thing to do "Okay, after the battle."

"Yeah..." then there is a silence between us for a minute as none of us know what to say anymore, then he suddenly says "You should get ready, we will depart soon."

I nod, "Well then, See you later then."

"Okay."

His mouth open and then close again and then he raises his hand and wave goodbye at me. smile at him.

I turn back around and close the door. I scan the room, trying to find something or some vase so that I could put this flower on. Unfortunately, there is no vase so I decide using the glass that I use to drink. There is some water left so that I don't have to go to the bathroom and fill it. I place both of the flowers inside it and take something tall so that the flower can stand. My finger touches the soft petals.

I know that someday we have to talk about it. About our relationships. Somehow about this does make me very uncomfortable but I shouldn't run away again. I have hurt both of us. I heard from Raven about Kid Flash and about what had happened when I left him.

_Flashback~~_

_We are inside the Raven room and doing meditate to try to control my emotions. Inside the room is so quiet and calm when suddenly Raven say "So what happens between you and KF?"_

_I was surprised at the sudden question that I lost my concentration on the meditate. I open my eyes and look at Raven, her eyes are still close and she was still flying. (I can't fly so I meditate on the soft cushion). Her face is still monotone as usual that makes me doubt if she really the one who asks me that question._

_"W-what?"_

_She opens one of her eyes and looks at me, "How are things between you and him?"_

_I look down at the floor, not knowing how to answer that question. She does help me stay hidden and the one who gives the stone to hide my power so she deserves to know. "I guess it was still fine."_

_"Did you guys kiss?"_

_I stay quiet for a while before finally answering her "We did kiss but that is when I didn't know he was Wally."_

_"What are you going to do now?"_

_"I didn't know you care so much about me." I want to sound it like a teasing voice but come out hoarse._

_"I'm just worried about the two of you." She closes her eyes and then there is silence between us.  
_

_I know I should continue to meditate so that I could control my emotions with my power very well but then my thought keeps returning about him and him as if Raven has put some spell to me. I close my eyes to try to concentrate but then I remember about when we are in the garage where all of the titans left me and him alone in there. I remember every of his word especially about the word he says that he already know about me before I know about him is Kid Flash. Then my thought goes to the picture that I found inside his room, is he saying that just to test me?_

_But then a new thought comes up to me like Is he really going to throw all of the pictures away? I can't help but felt hurt and didn't realize that I let out a sigh._

_"Many things have changed when you have gone, Jinx."_

_"I notice and I was very surprised to see that you are dating with BB," I smirk "Very surprise."  
_

_Raven redden a bit, then it was gone and her calm face come back "I was surprised with myself too. Now what I mean to tell you is that you didn't know all the things that happen when you gone."  
_

_I look up and beside me to see Raven who watching me too, I raise my eyebrows in silence asking what did I did not notice._

_Raven continued, still looking at me, "Do you know what had happened to him when you suddenly decide to run away?"_

_I felt hurt in my stomach, especially when she says the word 'run away'. I state. I don't know why but I did "He searches for me and you help me run away."_

_"Yes, I do and I regret it."_

_My eyes widen again in shock. Does that mean that she regrets helping me or about other reasons? She moves her hands and touch mine, her warm yet cold hand touch mine, I look at it before looking back at her eyes. This time they showed hurt and regret at the same time, but I was sure that she wasn't going to cry._

_"I should never agree about that, I should help you take care of your problem, not helping you run away from them. I learn every of it from BB as he helps me every new step I took, I'm sure KF help you too but you're too scared to know about that. At first, I was scared too about entering the path of the relationship, I didn't know anything about the love stuff but after Beastboy shows it and the teams and what he becomes, I know many things that could happen. I should have encouraged you. I'm sorry for not being the best best friend."  
_

_"It's not your fault. I decide on the decision myself and you are the best friend I eve had. Don't blame yourself. I didn't want to pry but who do you mean when you say what he become?"_

_"He changes, he always uses to be cheerful and flirty and stupid but he changes, almost completely when you suddenly are gone."_

_"He looks fine to me."_

_"Maybe when he finally found you but before that he rarely eats anything and he always bought a rose and place them at you grave-"_

_"I have a grave!?" I didn't mean to shout but at the thought of that really makes me surprise._

_"Well, you didn't want us to find you and there is no other clue at your whereabouts so Nightwing assumes you already death. KF didn't take the news very well and didn't believe it as he keeps searching for you. He neglects his duties and every of our call includes his uncle, Flash. He almost never the same person but after finally two years he gave up searching and waste his time with drinking and other stuff but because of his metabolism or his power he hardly gets drunk so he drinks very much. Nightwing always tries to put stop it and I don't know what they say to each other but one day it works as he stops making trouble and drinking and other stuff. At first, I thought he finally let you go and go back to his normal self but it didn't seem like that, he buries himself in work, and from my point of view, I rarely see him have fun. It seems like he hasn't given up on you yet, since every day he gave you rose flowers on your fake grave."_

_My mouth opens and then closes again, I really don't know how to make any comment on that. It does sadden me like he does drinking and other things that probably some illegal stuff.  
_

_End of flashback-_

Raven's word is lingering at my brain that every word keeps repeating and makes me more and more guilty at what I have done to him. I should apologize.

**_Apologize for leaving him and then you leave him again?_**

_Yeah..._

**_Oh my Jinx why are you so stupid and stubborn!_**

_I-I-_

**_You know he loves you just like you love him._**

_Will he want me back?_

_**That is the stupid question I ever heard, He hugs you, he kisses you, he saves you. What do you think!?**_

_Will he accept with an open arm?  
_

_**Of course. Don't deny it anymore.**_

_I know._

I will tell him when we already come back from the fight. I walk toward my bed where I put the suit that Cyborg has made for me. It was dark with a purple line, my color. It wasn't heavy so I'm able to move easily. In other words, I love this suit. Now it's time we get ready both physics and heart since I was going to fight again with my ex-teams and after that done I will have a conversation with Kid Flash aka Wally West.

* * *

"You ready?" Nightwing asks, while he handing me a communicator. I looked at the communicator which is now very sophisticated, the color is still the same as yellow and black and with the letter 'T'. I put it on the side of my belt. I nodded at Nightwing.

Nightwing move his hand and turn around and walk toward the car that the engine is already started. I could see that Cyborg is very eager to start moving and head straight to the bridge. Cyborg sits on the driver seat and Robin enters the passenger seat beside Cyborg. I took the back. Raven, Starfire, and BB decide that they will be flying.

I look around just _one _time and amazingly Nightwing already knows what am I think about. He says "He left first." Then he looks at Cyborg and nods "Let's start moving."

Cyborg nod and click some button before hit the gas and then hit the door button to open.

* * *

Cyborg park the car on the roadside and there is no one around, The bridge looks like it was abandoned as no one pass it. I step out of the car and close the door. Nightwing already move the middle of the bridge, Cyborg turns off the engine and follow Nightwing, I slowly follow them too from behind. I lift my eyes when there is a sound of flash and there he stood beside Nightwing with his red and yellow suit.

Kid Flash's face looks serious "They still not arrive and the temporary Bridge is already been made."

Starfire, Raven, and BB fly down. They look at Nightwing to wait for his other command. Nightwing nod, "For now let's just wait for them, keep your guard open."

We all nodded.

I don't know why but I felt uncomfortable...

Suddenly I shiver and quickly look behind me. Kid Flash and Nightwing look at me. Kid Flash asks "What's wrong?"

I look for a second behind me before touching my neck, "Just the wind." But I was sure that it wasn't just wind, it was as if someone was breathing behind me...

Please don't tell me there is a ghost right here! No don't think about something like that, focus on the task right now!

There is no way that the wind is warm, I look behind me before lift my hand and shot some of my bad luck toward the empty air. I twirl around fast and saw that my shot hit something in the air. I stand up straight again and watch the dark shadow that shows through the smoke. five of thems. Someone steps out from the smoke while clapping and then stop when he finally reveal himself.

"I was thinking when are you guys going to notice us."

See more with that evil smirk.

Then the smoke with Gizmo electronics, there all five of them stood with the smirk that they never wear when I was the leader. So evil. So pure of hatred. I would felt chill from that if I focus on them more but I was trying hard to stay discreet and try to find Angel but I couldn't see her around them.

Does that mean I was wrong about her being their new leader? Does that mean I was wrong?

A pang of sudden guilt comes over me and then a vision appears because of my wrongness, Karrie's life, she will be in danger.

"Jinx!" I startled and saw the small bomb that Gizmo throw and then there is a sudden knock that the air left my lung for a second. I reflexly hug or hold tight into something I could reach. Then suddenly I stop, I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down for a moment before I look at the place where I stood before and saw that it was right now full of slime or maybe something that is very sticky. I look at Kid Flash who hugs me very tightly but he was glaring at Gizmo.

Gizmo just laughs and then takes out a gun from his belt and points it at us.

I see that the fight is already begun as all of the other Titans already start fighting. I told Kid Flash to let me down. He complies with a hollow heart. I smile but then it was gone and I was glaring at Gizmo again, he didn't care and start to shoot at me. I reflexly dodge it and shot him another shot but he uses his gun and it hit with my bad-luck power, creating a small blast.

I curse and try to get closer to him, just enough to knock his gun out of his hand. All of the team is scattered around so there is no one around him to protect him. I run in zigzag and shot every of my power to stop the shot from getting in my way. I smile when I was getting close to him and ready to knock the gun out of his hand. I jump and twirl myself into the air and then slowly land behind him and kick him from behind.

He yells in surprise and hurt before he could take his gun again I use my power and destroy it. It scattered in many pieces but he suddenly smiles. I quickly jump away from him and ready myself for another hit that he is hiding behind his sleeve and because of that, I wasn't ready for the sudden movement that is from behind me. I gasp in surprise when it grabs my suit from behind and I was flying in the sky or maybe I was pulled into the sky and after that, I was thrown into the air.

My eyes widen in shock as I just knew that it wasn't a thing that threw me off. It's more like a she who suddenly shows up and lifts me in the air and threw me into the air. I want to yell at her but because of the force of gravity, I was pull back into the ground that takes my breath away but I didn't miss the look on her face.

That evil smirks and that happy face.

_Angel!_

* * *

**Sorry for the long update and Thank you so much for reviewing. **


	23. Chapter 23

"Jinx!"

I heard Kid Flash shout my name. My eyes were looking at Angel's eyes, her eyes stare is so cold and she was smiling. I quickly turn around in the air and look below me.

My eyes quickly scan around. I saw Kid Flash is running toward me but blocks by See-more. Gizmo block Starfire, Kyd Block Raven, Cyborg, and BB is being blocked too. There is no way they could save me, quick enough.

"Get out of my way!" KF roared but See-more didn't move away and keep hitting him.

I look below me again and if I don't do something quick I will hit the edge of the bridge. Maybe If I could make enough space or a blow it will throw me in the water. I move my hands and point it at the bridge, I count in my head and wait till I'm a little close that enough for me to make a blow. It risky but still I have to try something.

One...

Two...

Th-

Something hit me in my arm or maybe at my side. It's like fire was crawling on my skin. The next second I know is that I hit the cold water which makes the pain much more chilling and burn. I stay in the water for a while, feeling numb on my arm. I look at it and saw blood coming out from the cut and I think I bite my lips because I could taste something other than water. I quickly swim upward to take the air, trying not to think about the shout my body yells at me.

_Who did this? _

I gasp when I reach the surface and cough some water out. I look up to find Angel but she is not staring at me. She looks at someone on the bridge after that her face change into bemused expression, she looks back at me and her wings flaps. I quickly try to lift my left arm but it still aches so I lift my right and try to hit the sharp feathers but notice that in my condition I will miss some so I dove back into the water and try to swim much deeper, I didn't swim fast enough to dodge some because of that one hit me on the left-back thigh and one hit in my shoulder while some just scratch me. I try to keep my mouth close to keep the air but it was getting harder since I still have to swim to the surface. When I was already in the safe depth I swim to under the bridge.

My palm touches the wet dirt. I quickly get out of the water, I felt scared when I heard the sudden shout of pain. I quickly try to lift myself up into a sitting position, trying not to put pressure on the feather on my thigh. I look in front of me and not at my arm who was hit by an unknown attack before, somehow it turns out like a burn mark. Slowly I lift my right arm and try to get the feather off.

I could hear the fighting that keeps going from up there. I groan slowly in pain when the feather on my shoulder is already out of my body. I could see my blood on the feather and my hand, I threw it back to the water. I ready myself and about to take the other that are still in my thigh but stop when I heard another groan and this time I was sure that it was from Kid Flash.

I suddenly felt terrified but I try to keep myself calm for some reason. I hold onto the dirt and hold onto the iron and slowly lift myself up. "I need to-" My eyes widen when suddenly I lost my balance and about to fall back into the ground but arms wrap around me and my side hit something warm and solid.

I look up and smile when I saw him, "Are you okay?" His firm yet gentle ask me.

I murmur, "Yeah, just a little cut." I push myself closer to him before ask "What happen?"

"We win, Of course."

I want to ask more but then I heard Nightwing explain, "Now it's your loss."

"I thought we made an agreement that-" I think that voice is Angel. Her voice is a little hoarse so I'm not sure.

"We did. I didn't bring them, They come on their own." Nightwing.

"You!" Now I was sure that it was from Angel.

I want to hear more but the pain my body in much more hurt. I groan and winch when I try to move my arm. KF hand move to my back while the other to the back of my ankle. He slowly lifts me up from the ground. I winch once again, I didn't mean too but the feather that still stuck in there is very uncomfortable.

He murmurs "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I hug him more closely, gripping his shirt more tightly and close my eyes to soothe the pain away. My palm touches his chest and I felt his heartbeats. Fast and warm. I soon let myself fall asleep.

* * *

Hurt.

Pain.

Uncomfortable.

Slowly I try to open my eyes but close it again because TOO BRIGHT! I move my hand and use it to block the light. I blink a couple of times to focusing my sight. When I can see clearly, the first thing that I took was a person. I blink again and smile when I saw who that person was. I also notice about they bandage in my arm and leg and my body and also the thing that stuck in my arm.

I look back at Wally, yes, Wally. He is not wearing his costume. He is wearing an orange shirt with a gray-black-red jacket and black jeans. His hard is as usual messy. He is still sleeping in a sitting position. I couldn't help but think about how cute he is sleeping like that. Are maybe he is waiting for me?

I move a little on a very uncomfortable bed and from that movement, it was already alert him so much. I look at his eyes that slowly open and then blue looks into pink. He looks surprised and suddenly dash towards me "Are you okay? Did you need something? Is there anything wrong? Do you want something? Wait let me call Raven." and then he went.

I giggle at how cute he is but soon stop because of the pain.

I lay back at the bed and close my eyes, try to calm the pain away.

The sound of the door open 'That was fast.' I open my eyes and look toward the door. Raven flies toward me and she gives me a smile, "How are you?"

"It's been a while since I felt like this."

"Don't worry, the wound will heal soon."

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome. Do you need something?"

"A glass of water please." She nodded and head toward the door.

I notice before that when she entered the room, she was alone. Actually I want to ask Raven where did Wally go but decide not to.

* * *

Finally, I was fully healed. The wound on my shoulder and thigh is almost fully gone but the arm that got shot or hit still a little bit pain and it left a mark. I didn't worried about it since It was not that big and I able to hide it with some powder.

I put on the clothes Raven give me. It was a black shirt with white shorts and black boots with a chain to decorate it. I smile at Raven's taste. Perfect. I walk toward the door and open it. I look to the left and right and see that no one is in the hall right now. I walk toward the elevator (I don't afraid anymore because I already able to control my power.) I press the button to the fifth floor and wait.

He has been avoiding me. He did visit me but that only when I was asleep. Every time I open my eyes, I was always welcome by the sight of a bucket with daisy and rose flowers. I didn't ask about him with the others as well and decide to just wait for him to come on his own. He was the one that we need to talk but he avoiding me too.

Somehow I was a little PISSED with him.

"Calm down Jinx." I take a deep breath and let it out again.

The elevator door opens and I walk out of it. Looking once again to left and right before walk toward the door that I know. I stop when I was right in front of it. knock? Nah...

I use a little of my power and lift it to the door and cause a malfunction toward the door. It opens, I look inside the darkroom. There is a little light from the window, I look inside the too-tidy room. I move inside and let the door close, I could smell his scent inside this room. I took a seat at his bed and decide to wait for him inside his room, I know this is not an appropriate place to discuss something personal but then again this is the place where no one is going to eavesdrop on us. I hope.

My place is a good place too but I can't since he was still avoiding me.

_What's wrong with Him!?_, I shout inside my heart.

I take out the communicator and look at the time right now.

15:19.

I look around the room before stand up again and walk toward his table. There is nothing much on his table, just an empty glass, his sleep laptop, and one sprig of roses. I lift the rose and smell it. I take a seat at his laptop and open it, I know I shouldn't do this but I'm a little bored and it's not like I was opening something private.

I flip it open and the screen turns on. I was annoyed when I saw that it require a password, I thought about it for minutes at what is the new password would be. He surely must have to change it.

I type his name. **Error.**

I type he alter the name. **Error.**

I type his aunt. **Error.**

I type my name. **Error. **

Surely he must have to change it. I type his uncle's hero name. **Correct.**

* * *

I really don't know what to say but then again this is Wally West. I smile happily as it welcomes me. The first thing that appears on the screen was a website. I look up at the title on the tab '_25 ways to propose.'_ What!? My face surely must have redden.

'What was he thinking!? Proposal? Why does he want to propose to me!? Wait is the one who he wants to propose is me?' A pang of pain hit my heart at the thought of him with someone. Many questions appear inside my head and all of them were answered by me with big doubt. Weird right? I ask and I answer my own question. I couldn't help but start to think who is this woman and how dare she takes my Wally.

"W-well if he is happy then I have to wish him well." I shake my thought and stop thinking for a while and then start scolding myself for being stupid and hopeful. I scold myself again because I should always remember that I was the one who end our relationships, the one who left him behind. If he already loves someone else then I shouldn't interfere and wish both of them well. I scold myself again because I began to start crying.

I look at the flower and thought 'Are this flower for her too?"

God, it pains so much, even the wound on my arm are less painful than what is happening inside me. I look slowly look up at the website once again and notice that it was stopped at the number **7\. Grab a cake and then put the box in the middle of the cake. **

I look at the time on the laptop and then look at the flower and then look at my laps, 'He must have bought some cake right now.' and give it to the special person. No wonder he has been avoiding me, I bet it must be hard for him to say this right into my face. I should have noticed that he doesn't love me anymore...

"No no no." I shake my head and muttered, "He does love me, I mean if he doesn't then he wouldn't show that expression or something else like that."

He must have. There is a chance that he is trying to proposing me but isn't it too fast? I look at the laptop again and my head starts to imagine how he is really proposing me in this imagination. Happiness with him forever, that really like a dream that is possible. Of course, I couldn't say no when that time comes but I hope that he didn't do that right away. I mean isn't it too fast...

I jump when I heard the sound of the door slide open, quickly look beside where the door is located, the person looks surprised.

* * *

**٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶sorry for the late update. I kinda stuck. Once again I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you for following and giving reviews for this story. (￣З￣) Thank you very much (´• ω •`) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Taaddaaa! (/^▽^)/**

* * *

"Jinx?"

I look up at him while I shout inside my head 'Of all of the people inside this tower, why must it be him!?'. I give him a smile "Hey Nightwing."

He must have surprised me to find me here and not Kid Flash. Nightwing looks around the room once before looking back at me again "If he is already back, tell him to search for me."

"Okay, sir." I smile at him.

He just nodded and walk away. The door close automatically.

When it was already fully close I let out a deep sigh and rest my back on the chair. I didn't even realize that I was sitting very straight, I realize when Nightwing is finally gone. He must have thought that I was weird and suspicious. Well waiting in Kid Flash room and opening his laptop do sound very weird, not to mention that he and I are still on friend-zone. I think it was still in that zone...

**_Are you sure?_**

_I think..._

I look at the laptop and decide to just make it sleep again. I stand up and head toward the door. I will find him later after I fill my stomach. I should eat something first before coming here. I touch the button to open the door but I didn't walk out of the room as a person is blocking my way. I look up and my eyes widen when I saw who it was.

"Jinx? What are you doing here?"

I smile, "Searching for him. What about you?"

"Search for him too. Oh yeah, about the thing that you want is already done."

"Thank you so much, Cy. I owe you a big one." I truly smile at him. To think that he already finish that so quickly.

"I will get it for you, wait-"

I cut him off "No, I will come with you. I'm bored anyway."

"Okay then." Cyborg turns around and walks toward the hall with me following behind him. "So Jinx, how are you with KF?"

I thought for a second before answering it, "Fine."

I could see that he slowly slow down to move beside me and I don't mind it so I let it. He looks at me from the corner of his eyer "So you guys start dating again?"

I look at him, still walking, "Not yet, I think."

"I see."

"Why all of sudden?"

"No reason, just that I want you both to be together and be happy forever. That man always loves you even knowing that you run away. He searches for you for many years, even after we say that you're already, you know, he still keeps hope. He is really mess up when you are gone. I would bet with Nightwing- no, Batman, yeah, Batman himself that the only one that can make KF a mess is just you, jinx." He says jokingly.

"You make me blush." I turn my head away from him, decide to look at the plain wall. The truth is I felt more arrow hit my heart and memories of why I left him, but I never regret doing it for now. Maybe in the future, I would start questioning myself at how foolish I have been. "What about Starfire and Nightwing? What are their relationships?" Change the topic, please.

"Oh, they both are already married, it's just that we didn't announce it publicly. It might cause gossip."

_'I agree'_ "What about Nightfire? Is she going to live as a normal human or someday will show to the public?"

"Nightwing says that at age 7, she will decide on her own. if she wishes to be a hero or just a normal citizen or maybe both."

We both enter the elevator and Cyborg press the button.

"Does that mean that someday people will know about who her parents are?"

"I guess."

"What about Raven and BB?"

Cyborg laughs suddenly and shakes his head, "They are still on girlfriend-boyfriend relationships but just between you and me, I found out about BB 4 failed attempt to purpose Raven. Every time he tries to do that, somehow something happening."

"You watch them?"

"Don't want to miss it."

"Are you helping him?"

"He wants to do this with his own power but if he need help then I will help him."

I smile and look at him "BB such a lucky guy to have you as his best friend."

Cyborg grin, "He better be, and besides I was lucky too. To have you guys as my family."

"I was lucky too to have you guys."

We both keep walking toward his workshop in silence. I didn't mind it as my head started thinking about other things like what am I going to do if I really meet Kid Flash. Should I tell him about my reason? Or maybe should I tell him about my feeling? I don't know why I ask myself this dumb question to myself when I am afraid and nervous about this choice that I'm going to make.

Cyborg opens the door and I walk to stand beside the big table that is in the middle of the room. He goes to some drawer and takes out a small case after that he walks toward the table and puts the case down. He opens it and pushes the case in front of me, "Just like you order." Inside the case was a soft mattress like a pillow and in the middle was a ring. The silver ring was not very beautiful and you would call it very plain with nothing to decorate it. Just the way I like it, with this no one would want to have it or steal it.

I smile, "Thank Cy." as I put on the ring and then my appearance chance. My pink bubblegum hair change into black-jet color. I look at the mirror that Cyborg took out from somewhere and saw that my skin was back to humans usually skin color as my eyes were dark green. I smile at Cyborg and give my gratitude to him once again.

"So are you going back to being Jenny?"

"You knew?"

"I always knew."

I look at him surprised as a question surrounding my head: When? Why? How!? but somehow I didn't want to ask him that. I take off the ring and put it on my jeans pocket as my appearances turn back to Jinx. I thank him one more time before slowly turn around, but stop when I heard Cyborg say to me "If you are looking for him, he just arrives and now are inside your room."

I turn around and look at Cyborg and he just smirks and I could see that his right arm was up. I smile and give him a thumb-up "Your the best, Cy."

"Just tell him to come here after you guys are already done with everything you need to do, just don't make a loud noise."

I blush and my head was starting to show me some random picture that makes me blush even more. I just quickly turn around and walk toward my room, I swear I have an urge to kill Cyborg.

I finally stop when I was in front of my room. I take a deep breath and let it out again and then again and then out before slowly reaching and tap on the small tablet that stuck on the wall. The door slowly slides open and what greets me was a red rose. Well that is what caught my attention first, I look around my room and catch every single rose on the corner, not just one and to make it more worst is that the floor is full of red rose petals.

My room right now is like a messy garden or maybe a pool of roses.

I want to shout at THAT IDIOT for making my room this messy and at the same time hug THAT IDIOT because this is very sweet of him. I mean fulling your room with red roses and some candles, which I just realized. I look around the room one time and try to find THE IDIOT but there is no presence of him inside this room, I was thinking of calling him when I notice a cute envelope with a heart pattern on the table.

"Such a girly man," I smirk and grab the envelope. I turn it around to look behind it but there are no addresses or names. I turn it to the front again and slowly open the envelope. I take out the single card inside and look at the word written on it.

'Meet me at the place we first met. The first time I meet Jenny.' with a flash sign and a heart.

I can't help but smile and muttered "Really idiotic girly man."

Now why would he want me to meet him in the kindergarten? I mean that is the first place I meet him right? Is he trying to woo me at the kindergarten? I couldn't help but felt excited at how his brain work and curious about what is he gonna do. I put the card back into the envelope and hold it while my leg is already running toward the door.

I take the lift after that I walk on the corridor that I have known and then stop in front of Raven door. If you guys thought that I was running toward the exit door then you are wrong, there is no way that I was going to run all my way to the kindergarten and I don't have any transportation in here. I wear the ring that Cyborg gives me.

I knock on the door three times, I heard a soft sound coming from inside and something falls which I think that maybe is a book. The door open and Raven stood there, looking annoyed. I was surprised, maybe I disturb her meditation... until I saw some movement on the bed, hiding on the mattress. I smirk when I saw a green tail come out and then slowly hiding again.

I look at Raven who is still annoyed, "Hi Raven, it's me, Jinx. I need your help, can you teleport me to Karrie Kindergarten?"

"Okay." and then she said the mantra as a black mist start forming on my feet and then slowly cover all of me. "Thanks, Raven." She just gives me 'hn'.

The next thing I know is that I was in someone's arm. I look up to saw the person face, who is grinning at me, "Hi there, Jenny."

"Wally..."

I look around and watch the empty playground but heard the sound of many children playing around inside. Wally began to move, still carried me, and place me on the small bark tree that the children use to sit down. I just sit patiently on the small chair while waiting for him to say something.

"I love you!"

**_Ooohh~, straight to the point_**

"I love you so much Jinx. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. When I think of the future, I like to picture us as two trees planted side-by-side, our roots growing together more firmly as the years go by, and our children sprouting like seedlings around us. I really love you from my heart. I want to go old with you and spent the rest of my life with you," My face reddens at each word he says. "I know your power and it wasn't bad luck because every time I spend with you everything gets better and just seeing your smile already makes my world filled with sunshine and happiness."

I smile and muttered "Cheesy."

"I know." He gives me a smirk and went on one knee in front of me which makes me shock for a while. I mean I didn't think that he would propose to me and I was right when he takes out a red-velvet box and open it in front of me "Marry me, Jinx."

I was stunned, that for sure as my mind keeps repeating 'He proposes to me.'

"Jinx?"

_He proposes to me._

"Hey?"

_He proposes to me..._

"Jinxy?"

_He proposes to me..._

"Teacher Jenny!"

I snap back into reality and look at Karrie who looks worried at me. Her small hand is on my thigh and she is tiptoe, looking at me with those cute puppy eyes. I put my hand on Karrie's head and pat her head slowly. I smile at her and lift my head toward Wally who is looking very worried at me too and still on one knee. I look at the ring then at him again, I open my mouth, "Wally-"

"Come on Jenny, say yes~"

I quickly look at where the voice comes from and surprise to see the headmistress kindergarten shout that. She just smirks and soon the other children follow. _'Since when did they come out?'_ I thought and look at the horde of children shout a 'YES' and her colleagues start shouting too.

I sigh and glare at him, that maybe he does all of this, include meeting him here, just to make sure that I couldn't say no, well think harder. I inhale and exhale and then look at Wally calmly, "Wally, it's too fast for us," I saw Wally murmur something that I can't hear it but I could hear many whines from the children and the colleague, I smile at him "We should take things slowly."

Wally's shoulder slumps down and sighs which I felt a little bad for him but I won't change my answer. He put the box back to his pocket jeans (He is not wearing his suit). He slowly stands up and shows me that puppy reaction, which makes me feel really really bad.

I cross my arm on my chest and look away, "I want to eat some pasta..."

Wally expression quickly changes into happier expression and then he carried me bridal style. I was surprised by the sudden movement he did and hug his neck with my left arm to prevent myself from falling while my right hand was holding onto his broad shoulder. He winks at the children and starts carrying me away from the playground. He runs toward the gate and then runs again toward to some secure place that is empty. He gives the most handsome caring smile "How about a date in the city of love?"

"Sounds nice," I whisper and hug him more closely and we dash away.

* * *

**-END-**

**It's already the end of this story. I know. It's was a very bad ending and maybe not satisfactory one.  
**

**Thank you so much for your review, favorites, and for following this story. It really means too much to me for you guys reading this story even knowing that I'm not a really good writer as I have many mistakes in grammar things.  
**

**(ര̀ᴗര́)و ̑̑**

**（‐＾▽＾‐）**


End file.
